Sacrifice
by AndyHood
Summary: How much would you be willing to Sacrifice? As new and old enemies come back, Tyrell is forced to answer this question. How much is he willing to Sacrifice again, when the fate of the world is on his shoulders. How will Barricade his guardian manage to keep his charge safe as the Fallen comes to earth. Sequel to Devil in the Sand and Trust.
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifice

Prologue

Unknown POV

My guardians screams echoed down the hallway. I wanted to cry, to beat my fist against my cage to get them to stop. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Optimus, begging us to run, before his optics faded to gray; could feel Scalpel crawling over my face.

The only thing I can do is lean my head against the bars, ignoring the red eyed gaze of The Fallen.

"Soon I will have your brother, thanks to the people of Earth, and then you will lead me to the Matrix of Leadership." He hissed, the fins of his beard clinking, he was sitting on a huge thrown, my cage is suspended a couple of feet in front of him at eyelevel.

"Why don't you go fall down a hole, hopefully it leads straight to hell" I snap.

I realize a little too late that I went to far as The Fallen stands and walks toward me, he grabs my cage roughly, he peers down at me.

"I could squish you like the bug you are, that is if you didn't have something I wanted. I do promise you human, before I take your Sun, I will crush you in front of that pathetic guardian of yours. But first I will kill your brother, by ripping him apart, piece by piece, as you watch, and I will take pleasure doing it. Nothing can stop me now that Prime is dead, and I can thankyou for that."

I say nothing else as he leaves the room, I crawl into a corner wrapping my arms around my knees. I let my head drop to rest on my knees. It was my fault Optimus was dead, I should have did something, anything, but I didn't. Tears began to run down my face.

All hope was lost, Earth was doomed.

=-=-=-=-==-=-s=-=-=-=-=-s=-=-=-=-=-=-=-s=-==-=-=-=-=-s=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-s=-=-=-==-=-=-=-s

Hope you enjoyed, I will hopefully have the next chapter done with soon. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N please read Devil in the Sand and Trust before you read Sacrifice, otherwise you will probably get confused.

Chapter One

_Optimus Prime overture _

_Earth, birthplace of the human race. A species much like our own, capable of great compassion and great violence. For in our quest to protect the humans a deeper revelation dawns. Our worlds have meet before._

Shanghai China. 22:14 hrs. Today

_For the last two years an advanced team of new Autobots has taken refuge here under my command. Together, we form an alliance with the humans, a secret bur brave squad of soldiers. A classified strike team called N.E.S.T. We hunt for what remains of our Decepticon foes hiding in different countries around the globe._

Ty gripped his gun tighter, helicopters still gave him the creeps, although he had ridden in many since Qatar. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, that had been two years ago, not now. Since then he had survived five other Decepticon contacts, including the one that Barricade had almost died in. Ty knew that his guardian was driving below them, along with Ironhide and would meet them after the Black Hawk had landed. He looked down at his sleeve of his jacket. Still a little shocked to see the marks that told everyone that he was a lieutenant, all the paper work had finally been approved. Below those was the new N.E.S.T slogan: If I tell you-I have to kill you, with a picture of a sword on it. Barricade had laughed at that, saying that it sounded like something a 'Con would say.

He focused his attention to Lennox as he began to speak.

"All right listen up. China's cover story on this one is 'toxic spill'. They had to evac. the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemy contacts in eight months. We gotta make sure this one does not get out in the public eye so keep it tight" Lennox looked everyone in the eyes as he spoke.

Ty cringed at the thought of another Cybertronian sighting hitting the news. They had barely covered up the one up that happened in Sydney, Australia. The main reason why Sunstreaker had been left at Diego Garcia for this mission. He kinda tried his jet judo on a seeker over the Sydney opera house in broad day light. Luckily a movie was being shot at the same location, and the US Government had paid the movie producer to release a claim saying that it was a scene they were trying out for their movie. Which had been the top film at the box office, many had gone hoping to see the scene of Sunstreaker. Ty was glad that there was someone to watch Dials while they were gone. He preferred to leave the sparkling with a mech than a human whenever possible. Jolt had also been elected to stay behind to watch over Sunstreaker. Thanks to Ratchet he was becoming an excellent wrench thrower, a skill all good medics should know how to do. At least that was what Ratchet said; and if you tried to argue with him, he would demonstrate how right he was by bashing you in the head with said wrench.

Ty felt the helicopter begin to slow down, he looked out the window nearest to him. The sun had set, but you could still see fine because of the glow from the cities millions of lights. The helicopter landed smoothly, Epps threw open the doors. They all streamed out of the helicopter, walking out of the way so it could take off again. The sound of a powerful engine caused Tyrell to turn and watch as Ironhide drove up to Lennox.

"All right Ironhide, we got echoes, vámonos" said Lennox and patted Ironhide on the hood. "Steel stacks 2 o'clock."

Ironhide began to transform, Ty was too busy watching the twisting and moving pieces of armor that was Ironhide transforming, that he didn't notice Barricade behind him until Cade used his bumper to touch the back of his legs, making him jump. He could hear Barricades muffled laughter "Haha very funny Cade" Ty whispered, as he kicked Cades front tire.

"He's here, I smell him" remarked Ironhide as he looked down at Will, before sending an icy glare at Barricade, who was still chuckling.

"Well what are you waiting for, morning? Transform" barked Ironhide.

It was Tyrell this time who had to suppress laughter as Barricade transformed really quickly. He gave the older warrior bot a sheepish grin, who growled a little and turned away. The order to move out was sounded, Ty took his position along with the other soldiers.

"Its close, its getting closer" whispered a soldier to Ty's left who had thermal scope on his rifle.

Epps hung back with the heat range gun, he looked on the screen the image quivered, "Oh no, I got a thermal ripple" he whispered to Lennox.

"All right everyone be steady, were right on top of it" whispered Lennox over the radio.

Ty focused on his breathing as he and a small group of soldiers began to approach a pyramid of concrete pipes.

The sound was all the warning they had before the construction tool in front of them transformed, slamming his fist onto the ground sending a shockwave through the ground sending the concrete pipes flying towards the group of soldiers that Ty was with. Ty's world slowed down as he watched the pipes come flying at them.

Barricade watched in horror as the pipes went flying up towards Tyrell. He acted quickly; he took a small running start gathering a little speed. He then pulled off a move he had seen many baseball players on t.v do. He slide, grabbing Tyrell and the other soldiers in his hands and sliding out of the way moments before the pipes landed right where they had been just seconds before.

Tyrell looked up into the face of his guardian with shock, he smiled shakily at him. Barricade nodded, setting them down. The mech finished his transformation. The mech was huge, the biggest mech that Ty had ever seen. Barricade cursed, "Demolisher!"

Ironhide and Barricade opened fire. The helicopter also joined the battle, firing missile after missile at the big mech.

"_We got a second Decepticon_" came the call from the Command.

"_We got him" _yelled Mudflap and Skids.

Barricade heard Ironhide growl over the gunfire.

"_Elita, Chromia, Arcee, help those idiots, don't let him escape." _Growled Ironhide over the comm link.

Demolisher realized that there was no way he was gonna win this fight. He fired a few more shots before he turned tail and ran.

"Slag it" yelled Barricade, he transformed down popping all his doors open yelling "In, In!"

The soldiers he had saved along with Tyrell ran for the mech jumping in. Ty glanced over at Ironhide as he slipped behind Barricade's steering wheel, who was doing the same with Will, Epps and few other NEST soldiers.

As soon all the soldiers where in Barricade slammed his door shut, peeling away. Finding Demolisher's trail was easy, all Cade had to do was follow the trail of destruction the large mech had wrought. Barricade made sure to fasten all the seatbelts around the soldiers, making extra sure that Tyrell's was tight. He had a feeling he would need to stop in a hurry and he didn't want any flying through his front windshield.

They soon caught back up with Demolisher, he was crushing cars under his wheels while picking up cars in his ways and throwing them off to the side. Barricade had to swerve to miss the flaming remains.

Ty clutched at his seat as Barricade swerved around the wrecks, so much for keeping this out of the press. He tried not to look to closely at the burning vehicles, he didn't want to see the remains of the unlucky owners.

:Ironhide how are we gonna stop him: demanded Barricade.

:Look up: replied Ironhide, the message coming through the radio, so the soldiers could also hear.

Barricade looked up with his hidden optics, Ty through the windshield, just in time to Optimus Prime in his semi alt-mode drop out quickly transforming into his bi-pedal form, releasing parachutes to slow his fall.

:Autobots I'm in pursuit: Optimus cut the parachutes dropping onto the highway before changing into his alt-mode, taking off after Demolisher.

Ironhide speed up to Barricade, and slightly nudged him.

:That's how: the smirk was evident in his voice. A few of the soldiers inside Cade chuckled. The two 'bots speed up watching Optimus make his move when the Demolisher rammed through an overpass. Prime transformed, jumping on top of Demolisher's head.

Barricade slammed on his breaks as the giant pieces of concrete began to bounce towards him from the destroyed bridge. All the soldiers were slammed against the seat belt as Barricade went from 80mph to 0 in five seconds flat. Barricade thanked Primus that he had put the belts on, if he hadn't many of his passengers would have gone through the window.

Ty winced in pain as he was jerked forward again as Barricade threw it into reverse, circling around the remains of the bridge, Ironhide right behind them. They arrived at Optimus location, just as Optimus picked himself off the ground, the furrows in the ground told Barricade that Demolisher was in building in front of them.

"Ty you need to exit me, I need to transform."

"Alright Barricade, All right men, ever body out" ordered Tyrell.

As soon as all the men were out, Barricade transformed, activating his cannons, following behind Prime and Ironhide as they entered the building. The humans followed slowly behind.

"Punk ass Decepticon" muttered Ironhide as he walked behind Prime staring with disgust at the Decepticon in front of him. Barricade didn't say anything, he had worked a few missions with Demolisher. Beneath the armor, Demolisher was a kind mech, often watching over fellow Decepticons. This was the reason why Barricade hadn't been surprised when they had found Sidesways with him. He had been extremely loyal to Megatron, almost as loyal as Soundwave.

"Any last words?" asked Optimus solemnly, it still pained him when he had to kill a member of his race, even though it was an enemy, especially in this manner. He would rather face a fellow mech in battle with guns blazing, then to execute one when he was laying on the ground helpless.

Demolisher struggled to speak, part of his mouth had been blown away hanging on by a thin strip of metal, but he had to tell these foolish Autobots that even though he had lost the battle, his cause, the Decepticon cause will win the war. "This is not your planet to rule, the Fallen shall rise again."

"That doesn't sound good" muttered Epps, everyone nodding in agreement. Tyrell felt a chill of run up his spine, a sense of apprehension came over him. The warning echoing in his head, he felt like he was missing something. The hand that had the glyph on it twinged, sending a shock through his arm, he flexed his hand, the feeling of dread doubling. He tried to shake it off as Optimus spoke again.

"Not today" Optimus cocked his ion blaster, before pointing at Demolisher's face firing. He fired a second shot into Demolisher's spark chamber.

Optimus turned away from the body to face Ironhide, Barricade, and the humans.

"It is done. Was the second Decepticon dispatched?"

"Yes Prime, Sideswipe took care of him" answered Ironhide.

Prime nodded, moving to look outside the building he was in, looking at flumes of smoke that was wafting in the air. Marking the path that Demolisher had taken, so much destruction, so many lives lost. How many more lives would have to be sacrificed before this war would truly be over?

=-==-=-=-d=-=-=-=-=-d=-=-=-=-=-d=-=-=-=-=-d=-=-=-=-=-=-d=-=-=-=-=-=-=d=-=-=-=-d

Hoped you liked, sorry it took a while before I got this chapter up. Please review,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

The C-17's arrived soon after they had offlined Demolisher, Ty opted to ride with the bots instead of the Blackhawk helicopter with Lennox and Epps. The mood on the plane was grim. The death toll was estimated to be over 50 civilians, the only good news was that they not lost a single soldiers. Ty knew that would have been different if Barricade hadn't saved him and the others from the cement pipes.

The plane hit a pocket of tuber lance, jarring Ty, making him hiss in pain. Ratchet had checked his ribs before they boarded, the sudden stop that Barricade had made hadn't broken any of his ribs, but they were badly bruised. Two of the other soldiers that had been inside Cade came out with a few broken ribs which they had assured Cade that it wasn't his fault. Ty looked over at his guardian, who sat quietly in his mustang mode, he hadn't said a word since they had took-off. Ty could tell something was bugging him. He made his way over, putting a hand wordlessly on top on Cade's hood, the driver's door opened. Ty settled down into the bucket seat, the door closed quietly behind him. Tyrell sat there for a second in silence before he began to speak.

"Cade whats the matter? He asked quietly. The car shook as Barricade sighed, he could never seem to hide his feelings from Ty. Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela yes, but never Tyrell. Ty knew Barricade almost as well as himself, as somehow knowing what mode he was in and would find someway to get the mech to talk. Again Barricade marveled how close he had become to a spieces that he was thought was disgusting.

"I knew that 'Con, his name was Demolisher."

That surprised Tyrell, "Did you know him well?"

"A little, we went on a few missions together. He never should have been a Decepticon, he was too kind of a spark, he was always looking after his fellow 'Cons, a guardian of sorts. That is why the other 'Con, Sideways was with him, Sideways wasn't the bravest of mechs, Demolisher always looked after him. During one of the missions we worked together, Demolisher refused to leave until all the 'Con that had come with us were accounted for, he even ran back and attacked a group of Autobots that had captured Sideways even though Demolisher himself had life threating injuries. Both of them were extremely loyal to Megatron, Demolisher was almost as loyal as Soundwave."

Ty nodded, Cade had told him all about the Decepticons 3rd in Command. He placed a hand on Cade's steering wheel.

"I'm sorry Cade, I never thought about how you might be fighting with mechs you knew"

"Ty it is hard, but throughout the whole war everyone has been fighting against mechs they knew. I know that I'm truly an Autobot when I mourn those I knew, instead of laughing at their demise like the Decepticons do. Demolisher made his choice I made mine, and I will never regret it. I have friends that care about me and I them. I've found something that I could never find with the Decepticons, a family. I kinda have to thank Megatron and you, without him throwing you off that building I would still be with the Decepticons or offlined."

Ty laughed , "You know, I'm probably the only person whose ever been thanked for being thrown off a building. I will always be grateful to you for saving me, so I guess I have to be glad that happened to me, because without it we would never had become friends" Cade chuckled making the whole car shake.

"Your probably right," Barricade decided to change the subject. "Isn't Sam leaving for college today?"

"Ya, Dad's too cheap to buy a plane tickets so their driving there. I wish I could see how Mom is holding up, she was bad with me when I left for basic training, and worse when I left for deployment. I don't know how she's going to take her little baby boy leaving the nest. Though with Sam leaving they can finally take a nice vacation, France better be prepared for Mom and Dad."

"Bee seems excited to be going to college with Sam." Ty flinched a little, enough for Cade to notice.

"Tyrell, what aren't you telling me, you flinched when I mentioned Bumblebee"

Ty sighed, he had been caught, "Freshmans are not allowed to have cars, I thought Sam would have told Bee before the day he was supposed to leave, he's known for a couple of months."

Cade's engine flared menacingly, startling everyone on the plane. "Sam's been letting Bee think he's was going to college with him, when he actually can't go?" growed Barricade.

"Calm down Cade, I get it, I'm pissed off to. I should have known Sam wouldn't tell Bee until the last second. For the past six months all I've heard from him is how he wants a normal life. The vibe I got from Sam the last time I talked to him, I don't think Sam wants Bee to come with him. So I guess leaving Bee and going to college is the first step to achieving that goal of being normal."

Barricade went still, "He wants to give it all up?" he asked hesitantly. Sam wanted to give up, Bumblebee, Dials, the Autobots completely, because that is what he would have to do to be completely normal, Barricade couldn't believe it. With this plan he would also have to give up Tyrell, Barricade didnt even want to think what that would do to his charge if Sam ever did such a thing.

Ty looked out the window, all the others 'bots and people were staring at Cade questioningly he new it would be pointless to try to wave at them that everything was okay. Barricade's windows were tinted so that no one could look in.

"I don't know Cade, Sam has got his whole life ahead of him. I was lucky, I always wanted to go into the army, Sam has always been difficult when it came to big decisions. I doubt Sam will turn his back on us completely, he's probably confused at what he wants in life."

"I hope you are right, if not I'll be the one who helps Bee cope."

"You might have to do a little of that anyway with the whole college situation" said Ty laughing as Barricade moaned. When the others on the plane heard Ty laughing they relaxed, whatever had been said that upset Barricade was over with. Barricade and Tyrell talked about this and that as the plane flew, Tyrell eventually fell asleep, only waking when his ears popped from the descending altitude.

_Gooood morning, good morning to you_ played Barricade from the radio making Ty smile.

"You trying to be like Bee now?" the music immediately stopped.

"That's not funny" muttered Cade. Ty just patted the steering wheel. The sleep had made his chest tighter, the bruises throbbing each time he breathed. He almost screamed when Barricade wrapped the seat belt around him as the plane came in for a landing, although he did swear.

"You should have Ratchet look at that bruise again, I stoped pretty hard are you sure he said nothing was broken?"

"Yes I'm sure he said that none were broken, but I'll go see him after debriefing, and a shower. I don't want to go to Ratchet twice, because you know Dials is going to give me a big welcome home hug like he always does and sometimes he doesn't know his strength."

Barricade agree on that, he started his engine as the doors of the plane began to lower, the sunlight pouring in. All the bots were relieved to be home again, and it showed as they drove quickly off the plane. Cade was the last in line, and got off the plane last, but as soon as all four tires hit the ground he was assaulted by a very happy sparkling.

"Uncle Cade, Uncle Cade! Your home!" squealed Dials, "Where's dad?" jumping up and down. Dials had grown again and was now about the size of a toddler. His new alt-mode looked suspiciously like Barricades, a black mustang, minus the silver flames up the side. Barricade had laughed when he saw Dials alt-mode for the first time. Tyrell had to surpress a groan, as much as he loved Barricade, he didnt want Dials to grow up excatly like him.

"Dials, if you quiet attacking me, I'll let your dad out, be careful though, his ribs are sore" warned Barricade as he opened his door to let Ty out.

"Dad!" yelled Dials, jumping into Ty's arms as soon as he was able to stand, hugging him gently.

"Hey Dials, I missed you so much, did you behave for Sunstreaker and Jolt?" asked Tyrell as he hugged his sparkling back, he had really missed the little guy.

"Ya, Uncle Sunny showed me how to paint" Tyrell missed the glint of mischief in the sparklings eyes.

"He did, that's nice" smiled Ty as he began to walk towards the hangers with Dials still in his arms, Barricade transformed behind him and began walking with the two, heading for the Communication Hanger were debriefing was going to be held. A voice came on over the intercome system calling the two younger twins off.

"Those two are finally getting new alt-modes" said a relieved Barricade "They almost let Sideways get away because they couldn't stay together in that ice truck mode."

"Great, now they can separate and cause even more trouble" grumbled Ironhide as he passed the walking trio, Ty just shook his head, he was glad that Skids and Mudflap were getting there own seperate alt-mode, now there wouldnt be some many arguments about getting to go places. With that icecream truck mode, if Skids didnt want to go driving around, Mudflap couldnt because he was only half of the truck.

Ty heard the sound of a jeep but disregarded it as he entered the hanger until a moment later he heard Lennox saying.

"All right, so this is where we communicate with the JCS, and this area serves as the Autobots' hangar" Which was a lie, most of the hangers on base were the Autobot's, Ratchet's med-bay, Optimus's office, the brig, and the Autobot's seperate quarters. The Autobots only used this hanger for meetings. Who ever Will was talking to must be a prick to have Will lieing to him to his face.

Ty turned to see an older man following Lennox into the hanger. He was wearing an expensive looking suit, and wore glasses. Everything about him screamed politician, Ty felt that in some cases the world would be better off without them. The man had an annoyed expression on his face as he stopped right before the walkway, not following Will as he climbed the ladder.

"Secure link to JCS is up, Major" announced one of the techs "Secure line to the Pentagon is now open."

" General?" asks Will as he looks on the screen at General Morshower.

"Will, I saw the Shanghai op. We had a rough day out there" said the General, he appeared tired on the screen. It still freaked Ty out how much General Morshower looked like one of the top men at the base at Qatar.

"Yes, sir. We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now with your permission, I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots"

"Proceed" was the reply.

Everyone stepped back as Optimus drove up, his parts beginning to whirl and move around in place until he was standing completely up, Ty smirked at the awed expression on the new guys face, Epps must have seen it to because he stepped up behind the guy.

"You gotta wonder, if God made us in his image, who made him?"

"Primus" muttered Barricade for only Ty and Dials to hear. Ty smiled, Cade had told him that Primus was the Autobot's god, Dials began to laugh he understood the joke. The new guy snapped his head around when he heard the sound of Dials laughing, his eyes narrowing. Ty wrapped his arms more securely around his son, glaring back at the guy until he backed done, Ty felt immediate dislike of this man. He returned his attention back onto Optimus who began to speak.

"General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something,but last night's encounter came with a warning." The hanger was soon echoing with Demolisher last words. "The Fallen shall rise again."

Again Tyrell got the feeling of dread, like the old saying, somebody walking over your grave. His hand gave a tiny twinge but not as violent as before. He ignored it to pay attention to the General.

Confusion showed on Morshowers face. "The Fallen." Meaning what?"

Optimus sighed the grief showing on his face for a second. "Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the AllSpark and lost with its destruction."

The dude in the suit chose that moment to say something. "Excuse me! With this so-called AllSpark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" His voice had snooty quality to it. Immediate dislike began to surge in all the Autobots and most of the NEST soldiers. He began to climb up the ladder to talk to the General face to face.

"Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor" stated Will, rolling his eyes at the General, who prepared himself for the politician. "The President just appointed him liaison."

"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo" muttered Morshower, he hated politicians.

"Forgive the interruption, General" apologized Galloway, reaching the top of the stairs. "Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier" The soldiers hesitantly allowed Galloway to pass until he was standing next to Lennox. He turned to face the General. "After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is hard-pressed to say the job's getting done. Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry" turning to face Optimus as he said the last part.

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good" replied Optimus pointing a finger at Galloway as he said this.

This answer didn't seem to please Galloway. "But who are you to judge what's best for us?"

Lennox rounded on Galloway, his anger beginning to build. "With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years."

"We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together" yelled Epps from next to Optimus's foot. Ty seconded that from beside Barricades foot.

"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk" replied Galloway staring down at Epps.

"Don't tempt me" mumbled Epps, causing Ty to snort. Optimus made a motion with his hand to calm down, muttering 'easy' down to Epps, as Galloway continued to lecture.

"And the newest members of your team I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House" a note of triumph could be heard in Galloway voice, as if he had caught the Autobots with their hands in a cookie jar.

"Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway. It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach" This man was beginning to grind on the General's nerves.

"Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake, no one is above reproach. Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE One, aka Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance"

Barricade couldn't believe that this fool was revealing top secret secrets over a web conference! If Soundwave was anywhere near he could hack the connection and find out everything .

"We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien AllSpark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world. Also that one of you so called 'Autobots' in fact used to be a Decepticon until about two years ago. And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after, well, there's only one clear conclusion! You! The Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that? "The Fallen shall rise again"? It sounds to me like something's coming. So, let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave peacefully?"

Dials looked up at his dad. "Dad can they really do that, can they make us leave?" Galloway visible twitched when he glanced at Dials in Ty arms and realized that he was talking to Ty. Ty didn't know what to say, he didn't want to frighten him, so he just shook his head no patting him on the back, while casting a look at Barricade who had a hard look on his face, he didnt like how this Galloway called him a so called Autobot, he would never betray his family now that he had found one. Optimus took that as a opportunity to reply.

"Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it. But before your President decides, please ask him this. What if we leave and you're wrong?" Optimus knelt down to look Galloway straight in the face at the last part.

"That's a good question" smirked Lennox as Galloway couldn't seem to find a response. He stayed quiet through the rest of the briefing, listening. He looked around the hanger many times, staring at the Autobots, and Ty felt his eyes more than once on him. As soon as the briefing ended Ty left heading towards his quarters. Barricade stayed behind to discuss matters with the rest of the Autobots.

"Dad can we play a game?" asked Dials as they left the hanger.

"Maybe latter, I've got to take a shower and get this Shanghai dust off of me. Then I promise we can play something,"

"Pinky swear" demanded Dials holding out his little pinky.

"Pinky swear" answered Ty hooking his pinky with Dials.

"Lieutenant Witwicky?"

Tyrell turned to come face to face with Theodore Galloway. "Yes?"

"May I have a word with you?"

Ty looked down at Dials. "Hey son, I bet that your Aunts can't wait to get a welcome home hug from you, why don't you surprise them"

"Okay dad" Ty set Dials down and he raced of towards the hanger again to surprise Elita, Chromia, and Arcee. Ty turned to face Galloway again.

"What can I do for you Mr. Galloway?"

"Just some conformation information. Your family is the one who discovered Megatron in the Artic Correct"

"Yes"

"And it was your brother who put that family member glasses on the web and brought the Cybertrians to Earth."

"Now wait a minute the Decepticons were already on Earth. If it wasn't for my brother, the Autobots wouldn't have been there to save us at Mission City."

"That is irrelevant. I have all the confirmation I need. When this all goes downhill, as I know it will, the world has someone to blame. You and your family, are traitors to your own race. You in particular, your 'guardian' is a Decepticon that has ' supposily' reformed his ways, whats to say he isn't spying for them after all just waiting to betray us all. Also calling one of them your son, and allowing it to call you dad, it's disgusting."

Rage began to fill Tyrell, his hand turning into a fist. He stared at Galloway's smug face, knowing that it would probably cost him his Lieutenant status he drew back and punched Galloway. The blow caused Galloway to fall on his ass, clutching his check. He sat there stunned, before he got back up sputtering, his face going red with rage, the place where Ty punched him was clearly visible.

"How dare you insult my son, my Guardian, and my family. If I was you mister I would leave while the getting was good"

Galloway took a step back. "That was a mistake boy; I'll have you court-marshaled." He whipped out his cellphone intending to call the MP's.

"Galloway, I suggest you get on a plane and fly away" rumbled a voice from behind them.

Both turned to find Optimus standing there, neither had heard him approach, Optimus wore a grim expression which told Ty that he had heard everything, Galloway must have realized it to, his face turned a deeper shade of red.

"I'll leave, but boy this isn't over." They both watched as Galloway walked back to his jeep and drove away, back towards the runway.

Ty turned to look up at Optimus "Thanks big guy"

"Your welcome" rumbled Optimus a small smile on his face "I enjoyed watching him get punched, Ironhide will be sorry he missed that." His expression grew troubled as he looked down at Ty.

"There is something I want to ask of you Tyrell."

"Ya, what is it Optimus?"

"The humans need to be reminded of the trust we share, by another human."

Tyrell cut off Optimus before he could finish. "You want to ask Sam, don't you?"

"Yes, since he is your brother, he will be more willing to listen to you. Will you come with me to speak with him?"

"Sure, what time do you want to leave?"

"The plane will be ready in a few hours."

"Okay, that gives me plenty of time to do a few things, can you tell Barricade for me, he'll probably come along to."

"Of course, thank-you Tyrell."

Ty nodded heading to his room he shared with Dials. As he entered he noticed the walls were covered in paintings. He chuckled, Sunstreaker sure did teach Dials how to paint, and it seems had just gotten Dials to pull his first prank. He began to gather his stuff for a shower.

Unknown to him, back in Tranquility, Sam has just picked up the All-Spark shard from the ground.

An explosion of pain erupts in Tyrell's head, causing him to crumple to the ground clutching it. The showering supplies go flying.

_It is time for you to remember, Youngling, _the voice from Mission City echoes in his head. It felt like a brick wall inside his mind that he didn't know he had begun to fall down brick by brick. The pain increased, Ty's mouth opened in a silent scream, suddenly the last brick fell, a flood of symbols began to flow in front of his eyes, that he recognized as Cybertronian. A flood of images followed them. Cybertronians fighting one another. A mech with blood red optics, with fins on the side of his face grinning evilly at the battle before him. A twisted diamond piece of metal, that glowed with a soft blue light. The images stopped abrubtly, the voice called out again. _Beware of the Fallen young one._

The world began to spin, Ty eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out, sprawled out on the ground.

=-=-=-s-=-=-=-s-==-=-s-==-=-=-s=-=-=-=s=-==-=-s-==-=-=-s

Ya a new chapter, it's an early Christmas gift. So Marry Christmas, and happy holidays!

All I want for Christmas is reviews! ! See you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Barricade drove away from the meeting, still slightly annoyed at the new human liaison, and he wasn't the only one. Ironhide had wanted to show the fleshling his cannon, but Prime had objected. Galloway must be an idiot if he thought everything would be okay if the Autobots left the planet, that the Decepticons would magically disappear. Barricade had been a ' Con for a long time, he knew that whatever the 'Cons were planning was big, and the Autobots leaving would only just help them achieve that goal.

:Barricade: commed Optimus.

:Yes Optimus?:

:I am planning on going to see young Samuel to ask him for help in our situation. The humans must be reminded of the trust we share by another human. Tyrell has agreed to accompany me, and asked me to tell you. I believe that you would want to accompany us:

:Yes Prime, I would want to accompany you:

:Very well, we leave in a couple of hours:

Barricade cut the connection. He was glad to have an opportunity to go visit Bumblebee it had been a few months, though they did comm each other every now and again. Laughter caught his attention; he looked to see Dials playing with Elita-1. He smiled as he watched the sparkling play, in his spark he was as much a guardian to Dials as Tyrell.

"Cade!" yelled Dials as he caught sight of the Mustang, escaping Elita he rush towards Cade. Cade transformed and caught the sparkling as he threw himself at Cade.

"Dials, I thought you were going to play with your dad" laughed Cade as Dials began climbing up to his shoulder.

Dials shrugged his shoulders as he reached Cades. "That man that talked bad to Uncle Optimus asked to talk to him, so my dad sent me to give Aunt Elita, Chromia, and Arcee a welcome home hug. I've been playing with Aunt Elita since."

Barricade had a sinking feeling about what Galloway said to Tyrell, that slagtard probably didn't want to just say hello. Cade put a smile on his face, "I got to go talk to your dad, we have to leave in a few hours to go on another mission."

Dials immediately began to pout, "But you just got home, and dad promised to play with me, he pinky swore."

Barricade and Elita couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Dials pouting. "I know sparkling, but this is even more important than our last mission. I promise that after I talk with your Dad, we'll both paly any game you want."

This immediately cheered up Dials, "Okay Uncle Cade, remember any game I want!"

Cade nodded seriously as he walked back to Elita who was smiling, she offered her hand and Barricade placed the sparkling in it. "Would you mind watching over him for the next couple of days. Tyrell and I are going on that mission with Optimus in the few hours."

"Of course Barricade, I would love to watch my favorite nephew" she replied, tickling the said sparkling who began giggling madly. Barricade nodded his thanks before he turned and began to walk to the soldiers barracks. He mauled over the warning Demolisher had given, he knew that he had heard of the Fallen but couldn't remember who he was. He soon found himself in front of Ty's room. He activated his holoform, he raised his hand to knock, but he noticed the door was already slightly ajar.

"Ty, are you in here" asked Cade as he entered. His eyes swept the room, taking in the new wall decorations, freezing when he saw a hand on the far side of the bed. "Tyrell!" yelled Cade rushing over. Ty was crumpled on the ground on his back. Barricade knelt down quickly determining that Ty still had a pulse. Barricade put his arms under Ty's knees and shoulders lifting up him up bridal style. Ty hung lifeless in his arms as Cade carried him outside, splitting his consciousness he managed to transform back into his alt-mode while still holding onto Tyrell. He placed him gently into his back set, immediately taking off towards the med-bay comming Ratchet as he drove.

:Ratchet, I found Ty unconscious in his bedroom, I'm bringing him in now:

Barricade couldn't imagine what had happened, Ty had been fine 20 minutes ago, what could have happened. The med-bays doors were opened as he speed to them. He came to a screeching halt, popping the doors open for Ratchet, Ratchet carefully extracted Ty from Cade's backseat. As Cade transformed Ratchet began running scans over Tyrell. Other than an increase in brain activity, nothing was out of place, that was until he caught it, the same small energon signal that he had caught after he scanned Ty back at the Hoover Dam, when he thought a stray nanite was still online. He looked at the worried face of Barricade.

"Other then the bruises from the seat belt, he's fine, there's nothing I can find that would cause him to black out."

"Could the ribs have something to do with it. He seemed to be in a lot of pain when he got off the plane, he was planning on coming to see you to double check he hadn't broken anything."

"No the ribs have no way to do this, and as I said in Shanghai, he didn't break any of them."

Tyrell's head pounded like someone was taking a jack hammer to it. _What happened to me._ The memories came flooding back, but not as violently as the first time. He knew for certain that the symbols were Cybertronian, he guessed that the mech with the fin beard was the Fallen. What was the point of remembering this, why was this happening now? He began to become aware that someone was talking.

"I'm telling you Barricade I can't find anything wrong with him!"

Ty could tell that Ratchet was getting annoyed.

"Well can you make a guess when he should wake up?"

"Right about no" said Ty as he sat up, startling the two mechs. Relief washed over Cade's face as he saw Ty set up, Ratchet peered down at Ty.

"Tyrell can you tell me why you think you passed out?"

Ty paused for a moment, he knew that he should tell Ratchet what happened, but a feeling that Ratchet wasn't the right bot to tell about. He knew that he couldn't tell anyone at least for now.

"I think I do Ratchet, I locked my knees, that's why I fainted." Ty knew that it was a lame excuse, but it did happen to people. Ratchet examined to possibilities, his doctor's radar was telling him that Ty was hiding something else, Ty could tell by Ratchets narrowing optics that he didn't really believe Ty's excuse. Ty couldn't make himself look at Barricade, knowing that he would tell immediately that Ty was lying.

"I am going to hold you for the night, just in case," decreed Ratchet.

"But Ratchet, I'm supposed to go with Optimus to see Sam today."

"I'm sorry Tyrell but your staying here even if I have to put you in a box"

Ty narrowed his eyes "You wouldn't dare"

Ratchet narrowed his further "Try me"

Ty cast a glance at Barricade with a pleading look, unfortunely Ratchet caught it.

"You'll be staying in the med-bay also Barricade, so I can keep an eye on you to, I don't want another incident involving a wrench, like you had at the Hoover Dam."

Ty sighed, emitting defeat. "Can I at least get a few things. I mean, I still need to take a shower."

"No, Barricade will get your things, Jolt will escort you to the showers"

Ty grumbled as Jolt walked up, "Faint once, and get treated like a prisoner"

Jolt just smiled and held out his hand, Ty reluctantly got on the outstretched hand.

"Hey Jolt, can you swing me by my room I need to get some fresh cloths."

Barricade watched Jolt walk away before turning to Ratchet. "He's lying, I'm sure of it."

"Yes I agree, but why would he lie about falling unconscious?"

"I don't know, are you sure there was nothing odd with your scans?"

"The only different was an increase of brain function while he was still unconscious, that and a slight energon reading. I took a similar scan after Mission City and picked it up then, I thought then it was just a stray nanite that hadn't offlined yet, I have never picked it up since. Yet here, almost two years later I pick it up again, I don't have a clue what it is. I think you better keep a close eye on him for the next couple of days."

"I will Ratchet" said Barricade looking Ratchet straight in the optic, "I best tell Optimus to postpone the mission until tomorrow morning."

=-=-=-=-=u=-=-=-=-=-=j=0=0=0=0==-=-=-=-================-=-=-=-=-==-=-k=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-k

Ty gathered up his scattered shower supplies as Jolt's holoform leaned against the wall.

"You know that you can wait outside, I just have to get a few more things."

Jolt chuckled "And face Ratchet if you faint again while you're here, and I'm outside not watching you, no way. I might be his apprentice, but I'm still in danger of his wrench.

Ty huffed and continued to pick up his things, when he was done he followed Jolt outside were he allowed Jolt to pick him up and carry him to the showers. Here Jolt agreed to stay outside, which Ty was grateful for.

Ty took a long hot shower, the warm water relaxing his bruised ribs. He examined his marked hand. The glyph had almost faded away in the past year. Now Ty realized that it was coming back, but instead of coming in the black it used to be, it was now coming back in blood red. Ty clenched his hand into a fist, placing both on the wall, putting his head under the stream. A single tear ran down his face, getting lost in the drips of water. Why was this happening to him?

"Ty are you alright in their" called Jolt, not coming in. Ty turned off the water.

"I'm fine Jolt" he called back, he grabbed his towel and dried off, taking a moment to shave his face before he changed into a set of fresh clothes. When he stepped out of the shower room, he was clean shaven and fresh.

"About time you came out, I thought you might have drowned" grumbled Jolt.

"Well, I didn't tell you that you had to stay outside the whole time."

Jolt just shook his head, not saying anything just walking back to the med-bay. Barricade had already come back with some of Ty's things, at the moment he was playing Go Fish with Dials. Dials looked up at the sound of Jolt entering, his face lit up "Dad!" he called, not getting up from his game. As Jolt set him down, Ty could see that Dials was beating the pants off of Barricade. Ty just watched as Dials 'coned Barricade out of all of his cards and win. Ty laughed at the look that Barricade had on his face as he bent down and pick up Dials, throwing him up in the air a few times causing him to giggle.

"Your becoming the little card shark" commented Ty as he held the giggling sparkling in his arms.

"Yup" said Dials proud fully "Can we play a game now Dad, you pinky swore."

Ty nodded seriously "A pinky swear is a pinky swear, so what are we going to play?"

"Monopoly! Uncle Cade told me that your not leaving until tomorrow so we can play till supper time!"

Supper time was a good four hours away still. Ty plastered a smile on his face as he set Dials down before throwing a glance at Barricade, who tried to look innocent. Dials set up the game, even snagging Ratchet into playing. It was a surprise to everyone when Ratchet dominated the game, making everyone go bankrupt by the time it was supper. Dials refused to leave until he extracted a promise from Ratchet that he would teach Dials his strategy. He chuckled as he looked down at the cheering sparkling. "I just want to warn you, I'm nothing compared to other bot's especially Prowl. That 'bot can have five different strategies in place that will all work perfectly. He never makes a move unless he's entirely sure that he can win. Main reason why he's Optimus second in command."

"I thought Jazz was Optimus's second in command?" asked a confused Tyrell.

"Jazz is 3rd in command, he is the acting second in command until Prowl arrives" stated Ratchet "Now Ty I will escort you to the mess-hall, Barricade there is energon here for you and Dials."

"Ratchet's evil plan to keep us apart stage two" whispered Tyrell dramatically. Ratchet just huffed as Barricade laughed, taking Tyrell away.

Ty held tight to Ratchet's finger as Ratchet walked, Ty couldn't help but feel like a sparkling himself. He managed to escape before Ratchet could power up his holoform to go into the cafeteria with him. He grabbed a tray of food and moved to sit next to Lennox and Epps, who began to laugh when they saw his annoyed expression.

"So you managed to escape your nurse maid" inquired Epps smiling. Ty gave him a glare that would have did Judy proud, Epps laughed even more, Ty ignored him and began to eat. Lennox bumped Epps in the shoulder.

"Let him alone Epps," giving Epps his own glare before continuing on "You alright Ty, heard that you passed out in your room."

"I'm alright Will, I'm pretty sure I just locked my knees, that's what caused me to pass out. I'm stuck to the med-bay so that Ratchet's 100% sure that its not something else."

Lennox nodded, buying the story. "That happened to me a few times when I was a kid….Hey Ratchet"

Ty turned his head slowly to look at the annoyed expression on Ratchet's holoform's face, he gave him a weak smile.

"Haha, you found me" Ratchet just shook his head looking a little disappointed which made Ty feel guilty.

"Come when you done" was all he said. Before Ty could answer Lennox did.

"He will Ratchet, I'll make sure of it", Epps was nodding in agreement. Ty hunched his shoulders, everyone was ganging up on him. He turned his attention back to his food as Ratchet left, ignoring Lennox and Epps. He made sure to take his time, enjoying his supper. The sun was beginning to set when Lennox and Epps escorted him outside to Ratchet. When Ty came back to the med-bay, he found Dials begging Barricade for a story.

"Dials, I have a story to tell you, but first can you find me a candle?"

For the next hour, Ty told Dials a story using his hand to make shadows to illustrate the story. The sun had just disappeared over the horizon, and Ty was tucking Dials in for the night when the alarms started to sound. Barricade's comm burst to life. His processor struggling to sort out what was being said.

"Barricade what's going on" demanded Tyrell, Dials crawled out of bed to hug Ty's leg scared. It was the first time that the alarms had sounded signaling a Decepticon attack. Ty bent down and picked him up, watching Cade's face. He jumped when Cade broke our swearing.

"Slag it all to the Pit, dam, dam, dam!"

"Cade what happened!"

"The All-Spark shard has been stolen by two Decepticons!"

Ty stood there frozen, his heart pounding in fear, the blood leaving his face barely catching on that Barricade was still speaking.

"Optimus has talked to Ratchet, we are leaving in ten minutes, Elita is coming to take Dials." Ty nodded his head slowly, his brain trying to wrap around the sudden turn of events. He became aware that Dials was shaking in his arms.

"Hey, hey, its okay" soothed Tyrell rubbing small circles on his back. "Everything is alright." His heart seemed to break as Dials began to softly cry on his shoulder. Even though Optimus needed him, Ty wished he could stay and comfort his child awhile longer. All to soon Ratchet, followed by Elita and Optimus came rushing in. Ratchet picked Ty up without warning and began running scans over Tyrell as Optimus began to speak.

"Tyrell, Barricade, with the shard gone it is even more vital for Sam to speak for us" he turned to face Barricade. "Barricade the shard was taken by these two Decepticons." Optimus projected two images. Barricade growled he recognized the two.

"Ravage and Reedman. Ravage is one of Soundwave's cassettes, and Reedman is more of Ravage's hands than anything else.

"Do you think that Soundwave is on Earth?"

Barricade shook his head, "I would be more worried that Soundwave is up there" pointing skyward. "Up there he can hack into any network by just attaching himself to a satellite."

Before Optimus could answer, Ratchet interrupted. "Ty can go, my scans reveal nothing new."

"Thank-you Ratchet" answered Optimus and Tyrell at the same time. Barricade held out his hand to take Ty, but Ratchet stopped him, pointing his finger at both mechs before him.

"He better come back in the same condition he's leaving in" he warned before he dumped Ty in Barricade's waiting hands, pausing long enough to say good-bye to Dials before handing him to Elita. Ratchet watched as the three left his med-bay with a heavy feeling in his spark.

I have a bad feeling about this, Ratchet didn't realized he spoke this aloud until Elita answered.

"They'll be fine, you worry too much Ratchet" assured Elita patting Ratchet's arm before she to left with Dials in tow. Even with Elita's reassurance, he could only feel dread as the sound of the plane taking off grew fainter and fainter, till it could not be heard any longer. Ratchet turned around and walked to his office closing the door behind him.

In the med-bay, the candle Ty had lit and told a story with blazed still. No one had bothered to put it out in all the excitement. Not one breath of wind blew, no draft at all, no one witnessed when the candle went out suddenly, casting the once cheerful med-bay into blackness.

=-=-d-=d=-=-d=-d=-d=-d-d=-d=-d=-=d-=-d=-=-=-d-

Sorry for taking to long to update. On December 27, I accidentally broke my sister's laptop and have been unable to type since then. Thankful my parents have bought a new computer so I can type again! So please review, this story is just beginning.

P.S the candle is symbolic to something I have planned.


	5. Chapter 5

Ty fell asleep on the plane ride to the East Coast. Barricade watched him to make sure he was asleep before he began talking to Optimus.

"Why do I get a feeling that this trip is not just to talk to Sam about speaking for us to the Government?"

Optimus didn't answer instantly, he leaned back and studied Barricade for a moment. "Your feelings are correct Barricade, I believe that Sam will be in great danger now that the Decepticons are rising again."

Barricade understood, "You think that since he was the one to kill Megatron, and the Cube, that the Decepticons will come after him."

"Correct" rumbled Optimus, "Which is why I am having everyone, besides the femme and Dials, coming to join us on the mainland. If the Decepticons make a move before Sam can come with us, we'll be prepared. Bumblebee is near the college, he'll be driving Sam to the rondavoe point. His last report said that he was enroute."

"So Sam really went to college without Bumblebee?"

"Yes, I suppose Ty told you that"

"He might have mentioned it on the plane ride home yesterday. I can't imagine what Bee is feeling, his charge sending him away."

Optimus looked thoughtful. "Sam is still young by the humans standards and ours, he feels the need to find his own way in the Universe."

Barricade snorted, "That's basically what Tyrell said" He looked over at Tyrell, wondering if Ty would ever leave him.

"I doubt Ty would ever do such a thing to you" Cade looked up at Optimus startled.

"How did you know that I was thinking that?"

"I'm a Prime, I know everything" said Optimus smirking.

"Ya right, and I'm Primus"

Optimus just gave Barricade a knowing look, that made Barricade pause for a second before he shook his head. Optimus chuckled pleased that he had unsettled Barricade a little bit before he became serious.

"I never did hear, but did Ratchet find the cause of the fainting?"

Barricade sighed, "No, only a slight energon reading that Ratchet picked up once before at the Dam. Tyrell gave an excuse when he woke up, that he had locked his knees, cutting off the blood flow to them. When he unlocked them, the blood rush would cause him to become lightheaded and pass out."

Optimus studied Barricade's face, "You don't believe that to be the reason do you?"

"No, he wouldn't look at me as he said this, heck he didn't even look at Ratchet. I know my charge well enough to know that means he's lying."

Optimus walked over until he was gazing down at the sleeping Tyrell, he wondered why Ty felt the need to keep the reason he fainted a secret. He knew that Ty trusted them, and maybe in time he would tell them the real reason. He turned to Barricade. "Whatever he is hiding, he must feel like he can't share with us. Hopefully in time he will tell us, for now it might be best if we do not pressure him into telling us."

-o~0~o-

Ty knew he was dreaming, he kept telling himself that, but no matter how many times he said it, it made the dream so much real.

-o~0~o-

_He was on top of the white building in Mission City. The City in ruins all around him, the air carrying the stench of smoke and blood. He walked to the edge of the building and looked down, sick at what he saw. _

_Bodies littered the streets, humans lay crumbled in positions that made it look like they were sleeping, if it wasn't for the pools of blood that surrounded each Ty might have believed it. What lay in the middle of the chaos shocked Ty the most. There lay Optimus Prime dead, his blue optics had turned gray, his armor laying all around him. The once Noble leader of the Autobots lay like a puppet with its strings cut. _

_Ty then realized what he had mistaken as cars where actually the bodies of the Autobots. Ratchet lay near the Lambo twins, his saw stained with energon. Ironhide lay next to his beloved Spark-Mate Chromia. Ty jerked back from the sight when he saw Barricade lying dead, Dials curled in his hands._

_The ground quivered under his feet, Ty turned to see Megatron burst through the floor, his clawed hand reaching and snagging around him. He once again stared into the blood red optics. The air shook as Megatron began to chuckled, a low and evil sound. "Protect you brother now"_

_Ty turned his head to at what Megatron held in his other claw, Sam was in it._

"_Sam!" yelled Tyrell._

"_Tyrell, help Me" screamed Sam, as Ty watched horrified as Megatron squeezed the life out of him. Letting him drop onto the ground after the light had gone out of his eyes. _

_Megatron bared his denta down at him, "You next"_

"_Noooooooooooo" yelled Tyrell as the pressure increased around him._

_-o~0~o-_

Tyrell woke with a start, his body soaked in sweat. He was breathing heavily, he's ribs aching with the effort.

"Ty are you alright" whispered a voice. Ty looked up into the worried optics of Optimus, Barricade was still in recharge behind him.

Ty whipped the sweat that covered his forehead before he answered.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare"

Optimus nodded, "I have had many during my life, usually before a battle and after."

"Ya, this was one of the worst I ever had, I was back at Mission City, but everyone was dead. You, Ratchet, Ironhide, Barricade, and Dials. I then had to watch Megatron squeeze the life out of Sam while I could do nothing."

Optimus vented, "That is a really bad one, but take heart Ty in the knowledge that it can't come true. Megatron is dead, and we won Mission City."

"I know Optimus, thanks for the reinsurance. I guess I'm more worked up about the Decepticons and Sam then I realized."

"Understandable, hopefully we will learn what it is the Decepticons are planning to do soon, so we can stop it."

Before Ty could say a word, the radio crackled to life.

"_Good morning Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking, we will be beginning our descent, if you would please strap yourselves in. We'll be on the ground momentarily."_

Barricade opened one eye lazily, "Finally, we can get off this flying tin can."

Ty just chuckled as he walked over to Barricade who held onto him as the plane began it descent. In a few moments them were bumping onto the runway. Barricade set Ty down as the plane began slowing down. Barricade took this time to transform down, Optimus doing the same. Ty gathered his stuff and jumped into Barricade.

Together the three headed out to the rondavoe place, the sun just beginning to peak over the horizon.

Tyrell was shocked when they stopped at a cemetery.

"Kinda morbid meeting here don't you think?" asked Tyrell as Barricade drove deeper into the cemetery, away from any prying eyes.

"Optimus thought it would be the quietest place to be" replied Barricade popping the door for Tyrell to get out. Optimus was already transforming.

"They have entered the cemetery. Tyrell, I think it will be better if I try to convince Sam to come, if it doesn't work would you please come out and help."

"Sure Optimus, I'll be behind this headstone." Pointing to one where he could watch but not be seen.

Ty sat down and leaned against the headstone, it wasn't long before Bee drove up. Ty could tell Sam was pissed as he slammed Bee's door shut. He came marching towards Optimus.

"You couldn't give me one day huh, couldn't give me one day at college."

Optimus looked mournfully at Sam, he truly was sorry that he had to come. "I'm sorry Sam, but the last fragment of the All-Spark was stolen last night."

"Like what? Like Decepticons stole it?" Ty could hear the sound of disbelief in his voice.

Optimus grew even more serious. "We placed it under human protection at your government's request, but I'm here for your help Sam. Because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share."

"This isn't my war"

"Not yet, but I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost" the pain of long ago seeped into his voice, scenes of battle torn Cybertron came to mind. The lifeless shell of youngling and sparkling's alike.

"I know, and I want to help, but I am not some alien ambassador you know? I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am were I'm supposed to be" Sam lowered his head "I'm sorry...I, I really am."

Tyrell knew that it was his time to join the conversation, as Sam turned to leave, he came from behind the headstone. "Sam wait!"

Sam turned around surprised. "Tyrell what are you doing here?"

"Checking on you, and because Optimus asked me to come."

Anger flashed in Sam's eyes, a look that Tyrell had never seen before. "So you're in on this little ambush. Even though you knew it was my first day."

Tyrell reached to put a hand on Sam's shoulder, but Sam sidestepped it. "Sam, this is not an ambush, the Autobots just need your help."

"No, I don't need this on top of everything else that is happening right now." Tyrell got a sneaking suspicion at those words.

"Sam, you can't ignore what you are seeing" whispered Ty, going out on a limb. Ty new he hit the head on the nail as he saw the fear flash in his eyes. "Sam…"

"No Tyrell" snapped Sam cutting him off. "I just want to be normal, go to college graduate. My place is here, why can't you say something you live there with them."

"Sam my opinion would be in biased, only you can do this."

"No, I won't do this, my future is here."

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing."

"You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me" said Sam, as he began to head towards Bee. He didn't look back once.

"We do, more than you know" Optimus murmured looking at the sky. Ty watched mortified as Sam climbed into Bumblebee and actually drove away.

Barricade moved from where he had been talking to Bumblebee, he knelt by Tyrell looking down at him. "I thought you said he wouldn't turn his back on us."

"I never thought he would" whispered Ty, looking at the retreating form of Bumblebee.

"What now Optimus" asked Cade looking at the Prime.

"We let Samuel think, and pray that he comes around. It's all we can do."

s================s=========================s============================s============s

Hope everyone will have a good weekend, please review!

P.S watch me and my friends news cast on youtube, The Turtle News, by TheTurtleNews. If anyone can guess which of the four girls I am, I will get the next chapter up by next Friday!


	6. Chapter 6

The ride back to the air field was silent. Tyrell stared outside the window, not believing that Sam had turned his back on them. How that he had looked at Ty like he had betrayed him in some way. Ty rubbed his face, it was even worse knowing that Sam had been having the same visions, Ty could clearly remember the fear the flashed in his eyes. He sighed, he didn't know what to do.

Barricade could feel how agitated his charge was but knew that speaking right now would be a bad thing. Ty needed time to get his feelings straight. Instead Barricade let his thought drift back to what Bumblebee had told him.

-o~0~o-

Sam was speaking to Optimus and didn't notice when Barricade drove up next to Bee.

:Hey Bee, long time no see:

Bumblebee jumped, he had been to preoccupied with what Sam was saying that he didn't hear Barricade drive up.

:Barricade, you startled me, what are you doing here?:

:Optimus thought if Sam wouldn't listen to him, that Tyrell might get him to agree:

Bee clicked before answering. :I don't know, Sam has changed, he told me that the Guardian ship thing was done, that I would always be his first car:

Barricade was shocked :He called you a car, not his friend but a car!:

:Yes, and he yelled at me after I protected him again, though he might have been mad because I blew up his room, and he was cheating on Mikaela last night:

:What!:

Bee sighed and told Cade about the little Decepticons that had appeared out of nowhere, and the burst of All-Spark energy he had felt before it happened.

:Are you sure it was All-Spark energy?:

:Yes, it appeared for only a moment, but my scanners picked it up:

:And Sam's cheating on Mikaela?:

:I pretty sure, a strange girl was climbing on top of him when I showed up at the party he was at. She then preceded to get into me. I did everything I could to get her out, I ended up spraying anti-freeze on her. Something about her put me on edge, and Sam was no help, he was a babbling mess saying all the wrong things:

They were silent for a moment, enough to catch what Tyrell had just said.

"Sam, you can't ignore what you are seeing."

Barricade looked at his charge, what was he talking about. Seeing the Autobots here, why did that need to be whispered.

:What did Ty mean, you can't ignore what you are seeing?: asked Bee.

:I don't know, I don't know anything that happening with him the past couple of days. He's hiding something from me, but Optimus wants me to let him alone, let him come to me with his problem:

:You don't think he planning on leaving you, do you?:

Doubt crept in Barricade's mind, was Tyrell going to leave him, like Sam was leaving Bumblebee. No! Ty wouldn't do that to him, to Dials.

:No, its something else. Whatever happened to him on base yesterday is the reason he's acting this way:

:You mean his fainting, Optimus told me about that:

:Yes, that's what I mean, wait what did Sam just say: demanded Barricade, catching some more of the conversation that was going on.

-"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing."

"You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me" said Sam. Barricade just watched with growing anger as Sam walked towards him and Bumblebee, without looking back at Prime or Tyrell. Barricade saw the anger on Sam's face, and then he looked past him and looked at Tyrell who had only sadness on his face, and guilt.

:I got to go Barricade, I'll see you soon: commed Bee as he drove Sam back to school.

-o~0~o-

They were soon back at the airstrip, Ty got out of Barricade and headed into the control hanger, a place where neither Barricade nor Optimus could follow. Optimus had told them that they would give Sam some time to think. Ty knew better, the more time you gave Sam to think, the worse he'd drag it out. It was even worse now that Ty knew for certain Sam was seeing the symbols too. Ty knew if he could get Sam by himself with no Autobots around he would see reason.

That is what made Ty do what he did. He peaked out the window and saw that Barricade and Optimus had not moved at all since they had parked. Ty let out a low breath, steadying himself, he turned on his heel heading towards the other side of building. He made it to the back of the building, he took a deep breath and slipped out the window, dropping a few feet to the ground. He looked around looking around, when he didn't see anyone he walked to the supply shed. Being on a military air field had its advantages as he surveyed the vehicles before him. He deciede on small and speedy. Ty walked to the nearest motorcycle.

He silently thanked Mikaela for showing him how to hot-wire an engine. Within a few minutes he had the engine purring, he slipped on the helmet and drove out. He held his breath as he passed by Optimus and Barricade, when neither realized it was him. He let the breath out as he drove through the entrance leaving the military air field behind him.

-0~O~0-

Optimus sat at the military base, planning on what to do next. The rest of the Autobots were almost there, while Bee was just arriving.

"Optimus" he called as he got closer.

"Hello again Bee, is Samuel back at school?"

"Yes, he was heading for his Astronomy class when I left."

"Funny he's taking a class when we could tell him more than any school could teach him" murmured Barricade.

"Barricade" warned Optimus.

"It's the truth Optimus"

"Barricade not now"

Bumblebee coughed, trying to break the mounting tension. "So where's Tyrell?"

"He's in the building, been there since we came back. He's taking it pretty hard" answered Barricade.

"I see" murmured Bee.

Suddenly the doors to the communications hanger were flung open. The man in charge, Captain Michael came running out.

"Optimus Prime, Sir!. News from the Laurantrain Abyss, the Decepticon that lay buried there, Megatron, he's been raised back from the dead!"

"What" roared Barricade. Optimus looked down at Michael.

"Are you sure it was Megatron."

"Yes, he almost took out one of our subs guarding him. Luckily he didn't puncture the hull, our radar lost him when he took off for outer space."

Optimus face looked grave, Barricade looked at Bumblebee who had fear in his face.

"If he's risen, he'll want revenge. He thinks Tyrell's dead, so he'll be coming after Sam" whispered Bee.

Barricade snapped to look at Captain Michael, "We'll need to leave immediately, Captain have you seen Lieutenant Tyrell.

Captain Michael looked at Barricade confused. "You mean he's not outside with you."

"No he isn't" stated Optimus.

Captain Michael laughed nervously then, "I don't know where he's at, we haven't seen him since you arrived."

Barricade opened his scanners searching for the familiar energy signature. "Optimus I can't find him!"

"Captain can you organize a search party," asked Optimus kneeling to talk to the Captain.

"Of course Sir," Captain Michael picked up his radio and began to talk, every soldier that could be spared began looking around the base.

It wasn't five minutes later that a soldier came running up to Captain Michael. "Sir, there's no sign of Lieutenant Witwicky, but Sir, one of the motorcycles is missing and the keys for it are still in the office."

"Slag it" yelled Barricade kicking the nearest thing he could, which happened to be a surplus tank. The tank went flying and landing hard onto it's top. "That soldier that left on the motorcycle was Tyrell, that stupid fragger!" He continued ranting as Optimus tried to get a full report from Michael.

Bee put a hand on Barricade shoulder, stopping him from kicking the tank again. "Cade stop. You and I both know where he's gone to."

Cade stopped ranting and thought a moment before he sighed "Sam, he went to talk to Sam."

-o~0~o-

He was making good time, he had been on the road for only an hour when his cell phone began to vibrate. He pulled off onto the side of the road to answer it, thinking that Barricade had finally found out that he was missing.

"Hello?"

"Tyrell, thank-god" came the whispered voice of a woman.

Ty instantly recognized Mikaela's voice. "Micky what's wrong? Where are you?"

"Ty no time to explain, are you still on the east coast?"

"Ya, where are you at?"

"I'm at Princeton, and there's a Decepticon here, its after Sam!"

Ty thought fast, "Where are you exactly?"

"The library, we've lost it for now."

"Hang in there Mikaela, I'm ten minutes out."

Suddenly he heard an explosion and the line went dead. "Dammit."

He gunned the engine, not even bothering to put the helmet back on, he called Barricade's comm number as he drove.

"Tyrell Witwicky when I get my claws on you, you'll be sorry that you were ever born!"

"Cade shut up, the Decepticon's are attacking the college, there after Sam!"

"Ty, stay were your at, we're only a few minutes behind you. Pull over, let us save Sam,"

"I'm sorry Cade I can't do that"

"Ty you don't understand they raised Megatron, he's alive."

The motorcycle jerked under his hand, causing him to drop the phone onto the highway. Inside Ty was so afraid, but he knew he had to get to Sam fast. He didn't slow down until he arrived at the college, students were streaming out of it. He ditched the bike, and grabbed the nearest student.

"Where's the library."

The girl pointed west, Ty thanked her and ran towards it. He knew he was too late as he arrived to find a large hole in the building, the edges still on fire.

"Sam, Mikaela" he yelled, hoping that they were still there and unharmed. The only answer he got was the falling of books. He began to turn when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He whirled around drawling out his side arm, to come face to face with the large Decepticon panther, Ravage, his single eye narrowing menacingly.

"Nice kitty" he muttered. That seemed to tick the 'Con off, faster than he could see his gun was swatted out of his hands. He looked at the flying weapon and then back to the cat, he took off running as fast as he could only to be knocked down seconds later.

"Foolish human, thinking you can outrun me" snarled Ravage chuckling, he placed a paw in the middle of Ty's shoulders so he couldn't run away. He sniffed the human.

"You smell of Autobots, and hmmm..that's interesting Lord Megatron must know of this."

Before Ty realized it he was picked up like a momma cat does a kitten by his clothes. He tried to twist out, but Ravage had a strong grip. Ravage shook his cargo hard, before he began to run. Ty managed to pull his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs as he began to swing from the panther's jaws. People screamed as they past, quickly getting out of the way for the metal feline. Ty really began to become afraid as the river began to get closer and closer.

"Holy Shit" he yelled as Ravage jumped the guard rails to land straight in the water. The water hit Ty like a ton of bricks, knocking him silly. Ravage bobbed to the surface and began doggy paddling. It wasn't until they reached land again did Ty come to his senses. An abandoned warehouse rose in front of them. Ravage paused to shake the water off of him, Ty was shaken like a rag doll.

"What the hell Ravage," he sputtered as Ravage walked towards the building "Cats are supposed to hate the water."

Ravage just growled as he pushed open a door with his head.

"Ze boy only has half of the information" An accented voice echoed down the hallway they had entered.

"How is that possible" A shiver ran down Ty's spine, he knew that voice, it was Megatron.

"Ze All-Spark split its knowledge between two beings, this boy is only half of the whole."

"Then we must find the other half, check the girl."

Ty heard Sam babbling no, when they finally entered the room.

* * *

><p>Haha cliff hanger! What happens next, find out in the next installment of Sacrifice. Hoped you enjoyed and please review!<p>

Also to the reviewer who called themselves Dark Phoenix, The Turtle News is not a joke, it seriously is on Youtube. It should have been one of the first videos to pop up when you type that.


	7. Chapter 7

The room became silent as Ravage entered. The sound of water dripping to the floor was the only sound. Megatron turned to look at the panther, his red eyes brightened with anger, he didn't even notice the human in Ravage's jaws.

"Ravage, you are not supposed to be here, you're supposed to keep track where those foolish Autobots are. You dare to disobey my command?" he asked in a low growl that had Ty quivering in the inside. Ravage set his bundle on the ground, placing a paw on his prey to stop him from getting away.

"My apologies, Master. But I bring you something you will want to see" nodding down at the human at his feet. "He smells of the Autobots and that boy" snarled Ravage nodding to Sam. Sam looked over and quit struggling when he saw Tyrell.

Sam saw the fear in Ty's eyes as Megatron shifted to get a better look at him. He saw a tremor run through Ty body, making his brother clutch his hands into fists. It was then that Sam realized that this was all his fault, if he had just listened to Optimus and Tyrell, none of this would be happening.

Megatron focused on the wet bundle of filth that Ravage had brought to him. Tyrell raised his head and looked into the eyes of the Decepticon Lord. Genuine surprise flashed in his optics before a mad gleam filled them.

"Look who came to his brother's aid. I thought for sure that I had killed you boy, I am most curious of how you survived" He reached down and picked Ty up, squeezing him. "This brings back lovely memories, this is the same position you were in before I threw you from that building." The memory of the dream from last night flashed before Ty's eyes. He fought to loosen the grip that surrounded him; a strange hissing filled the air. He glanced around, Starscream was leering at him, the hissing came from him. Next to Starscream, on the second floor gazing down at them horrified was Mikaela and another boy.

"Zhis boy is related to zhe specimen?" the accented voice came again.

Megatron turned his optics to the source of the voice, "Yes, his spark brother"

"Zhen put him on zhe table" commanded the voice.

Megatron grinned and opened his hands, Ty fell through the air landing heavily on his back knocking all the air out of his lungs, he had landed next to Sam. Megatron soon had Tyrell pinned down with his left claw. Ty looked over into his brothers eyes, seeing the hopelessness. It broke Ty's heart to see Sam look so defeated, he wanted nothing else but to tell him that the Autobot's were on their way.

He jumped when he felt something beginning to crawl over his chest. A mech appeared next to his face looking like a crab, with a pair of glasses. His reddish orangish eyes studied peered through the glasses, studying Ty's face. He made a clicking sound and moved closer to a clearer look.

"Zhere is something different about zhis boy" he murmured.

Megatron chuckled, "He's not a babbling weakling like his brother, he's considered a warrior by his race."

The crab mech snorted, "Zhis race will be easy to conquer if zhis passes for a warrior"

"Indeed, Scalpel, now proceed. The Fallen is growing impatient"

"As you wish Master" Scalpel climbed onto the ground and picked up a worm looking mech from off the ground. He crawled back up onto Tyrell's chest, "Don't worry human, zhis will only hurt a lot"

"What are you doarchhh" demanded Tyrell as Scalpel painfully grabbed his mouth and pulled it wide. The worm mech crawled into his mouth, Tyrell began to gag, straining against Megatron. Tenticles, appeared out of his nose. He could feel it tunneling in his head until it reach his brain. He tensed as it finally crawled out, Scalpel grabbed it immediately. The crab mech plugged it into his chest.

The symbols and the glyphs he had seen appeared in the air, along with the memory of the voice. _**Remember the Fallen. **_Between the glyphs pictures of Tyrells life appeared. The face of Dials and of Barricade, Optimus, Lennox, and even Ratchet. Tyrell could barely watch as he breathed, trying to stop heaving.

"How interesting," murmured Megatron, "This insect has more information in his head than the other one."

"We must have their brains on zhe table" demand Scalpel interrupting Megatron's thoughts.

Tyrell glared at Megatron, "What does he mean my brain?"

'You have something on you mind, something I need" said Megatron in a sinister voice "Are you going to beg for your life as well?"

"Fuck you" he whispered.

Megatron chuckled, as Scalpel leaned over Sam's face a tiny saw in his hand.

"No, no, no" whimpered Sam.

Suddenly the roof of the warehouse caved in as Optimus Prime crashed through. Bumblebee came crashing through the side at the same time and began to exchange fire with Starscream. Megatron without thinking released Tyrell and Sam. Tyrell jumped to his feet pulling Sam up with him.

"Run Sam" he yelled pushing him ahead of him; ricochets from the stray gunfire hit the walls on either side of them. All around stray plasma fire exploded. Tyrell managed to pull an arm up just in time as shrapnel from the wall flew at them, imbedding in his arm. He managed to catch a glimpse of Mikaela and the other boy escaping out the side, a metal tool box clutched in her hands. He pulled Sam through a hole the wall which lead them outside.

"Sam, Tyrell" called Optimus as he stepped outside the warehouse to. He transformed down and opened the door. Tyrell pushed Sam up pushed him over as he entered.

"Tyrell" Sam began as Optimus slammed the door and began to drive.

"Shut it Sam" snapped Tyrell, he didn't want to hear his brother's excuses. He glanced through the back window. "Optimus?"

"I won't be able to outrun him for long. The best I can do is exit the city to minimize causalities. Be prepared to exit immediately."

Tyrell nodded, they went speeding through back roads, turning off into the forest.

"Get ready here he comes" ordered Optimus.

"Sam get closer to the door, and get ready to jump" ordered Tyrell.

"Now" called out Optimus flinging open his door. Tyrell grabbed Sam.

"Tuck and roll" shouted Tyrell as he pulled Sam out with him. They both hit the ground hard, the air getting knocked out of them. As they stopped rolling, Ty heard the tell-tale sign of Optimus transforming., a shot rang out as Megatron fired before transforming into bi-pedal form

"Hide Sam, Tyrell" Optimus yelled as he began to duel Megatron. He managed to get the first punch in, jumping up as Megatron tackled him, causing both of them to fall to the ground. Tyrell ran with Sam through the dirt and smoke, hiding behind a tree they watched.

"Weak" muttered Optimus slamming a tree on top of Megatron. The tree fell in front of the brothers showering them in dirt. Again Optimus punched Megarton in the face and then the back. "Puny!" "Waste of metal" Optimus slammed Megatron to the ground, drawling his energon swords as Megarton rolled to his feet. Prime caught the 'Con Lord with his sword through the shoulder "Junkyard Crap!" He slammed him up and then back to the ground

Tyrell grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged him towards the trees as the two mech's fight got closer to them.

"Decepticons" yelled Megatron. The sounds of engines filled the air, two seekers and a helicopter landed, all ready to help Megatron. One of the seekers landed next to the Witwicky's, it was Starscream.

"Come here, boys!" he hissed.

"Fucking run Sam" yelled Tyrell taking off with Sam behind him, Starscream began to run after them. Megatron stopped his fighting as he saw the boys run past him and began to give chase. Optimus launched himself through the trees landing on Megatron and Starscream cutting him off from getting the boys. Suddenly it was two to one as Optimus took on Megatron and Screamer at the same time. Bullets rained down around them. A bullet from Screamer's gun hit behind Sam causing him to fly through the air.

"Sam!"

"I'm alright Ty" managed Sam as Ty hauled him to his feet.

Ty turned to look at the fight and managed to see Optimus kick Screamer in the face just in time.

"Get down," hissed Sam at Ty throwing himself behind a fallen tree.

"There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet, the boys can lead us to it" snarled Megatron as he knocked Optimus down and smashed him in the face with his foot. Ty watched as energon arched from the wound.

"Optimus" cried out Sam standing up, Ty grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"Are you trying to get us killed" he whispered.

"No you are, move!" yelled Sam running. Ty whipped his head around to see Optimus get hit with Megatron's plasma cannon, sending him flying through the air. Ty ran after Sam, but wasn't fast enough to make it to a safe place before Optimus fell. Ty couldn't get out of the way fast enough as a tree landed on him, pinning him to the ground by the right leg. His scream of agony was not heard as Optimus crashed to the ground. Dirt flying everywhere as Optimus landed right next to Sam, he spit out part of his jaw. Megatron approached clenching his claws together.

"Is the future of our race not worth a two human lives?"

"Up get up" called Sam to Optimus not noticing Ty in trouble.

Optimus got up on one knee, battle mask sliding into place. "You'll never stop at one, I'll take you all on." He drew out his engergon sword and hook and he attacked. It was amazing to watch as he sliced at the Decepticons, taking off the helicopters propellers and his arm. He slammed Starscream and Megatron to the ground. Flipping over Starscream he wailed on Megatron stabbing him through the shoulder, before turning back on Starscream. He grabbed an arm and chopped it off.

"My arm" wailed Starscream, Optimus silenced him by bitch slapping Starscream twice with his own arm before he caught sight of the helicopter sneaking through the trees. He jumped onto the large mech replacing his sword for another hook. He sunk his hooks on either side of the mechs face and pulled. Ripping his whole face off. He stood triumphant on top of the mech holding the two pieces of face before he jumped off. Sam took that moment to run over to Tyrell, having noticed that he was trapped under a tree.

"Piece of tin" Optimus mutted using a claw to drag the body down. He looked around kneeling next to a tree.

"Sam, Ty where are you?" He called. Ty was about to answer as Sam tried to help him free the leg when a sword appeared out of Optimus's chest.

"No!" howled Optimus trying to pull himself of the spike.

"You're so weak" laughed Megatron as he fired his plasma cannon through Optimus's body, blowing out his spark. For a moment that seemed like an eternity, Optimus stood were Megatron pulled his sword out, before he fell like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

He bounced once before he laid still, his blue optics searching until they found the two humans,

"Sam,Ty, run, run.." he whispered chest heaving until he became still. Optimus optics sparked once more before going gray, Sam and Tyrell laid there stunned. Ty recovered first, he grabbed Sam by the shirt and pulled him down to eye level.

"Sam get the hell out of here"

"No Ty I can't leave you" Sam said hysterically. Ty reached his hand back and slapped him as hard as he could across the face.

"Sam, they want us both, get somewhere safe. Don't let Optimus die in vain. Now get" Ty heaved Sam away with all his strength. Sam looked back once before he began running, a few Decepticons crashed after him, but the trees were thick enough to slow them down. Ty laid in the shade of the tree that had crashed on top of him, praying that Megatron couldn't see him.

His hopes were dashed when the tree was lifted off of him. Megatron flanked by Starscream and another Seeker that just landed, he grinned down at him. Ty tried to scramble away from Megatron, dragging his hurt leg as Megatron reached down, in the end it didn't matter as Megatron picked him up anyway.

"Your mine now human," he said. He turned to look at the two seekers behind him. "Recover the other human Starscream"

"Yes my Lord" hissed Starscream, the Seeker took off in the direction Sam had run holding his detached arm.

Megatron prepared to launch off when a black shape came crashing out of the trees hitting Megatron in the side. Caught unprepared he dropped Ty as he tried to catch himself as he fell to the ground. Megatron came back up in a hurry, charging his plasma cannon, he stared at the black and silver Autobot that stood protectively in front of the insect. Megatron had never seen this Autobot ever before, he studied him.

"So Autobot, you have come to save the insect, don't tell me a warrior such as yourself listened to my brothers lies and become so weak as to protect that thing."

"Yes, if you say that guarding a human is weak, then I guess I am" the black mech. He studied the Decepticon Lord. "You don't recognize me do you Megatron. Maybe if I called you Lord, you might remember me."

Megatron's eyes brightened as he recognized the mech before him. "Barricade" he snarled, narrowing his optics. "Traitor, you should remember what I do to traitors."

That's all the warning Barricade got, he fired a few shots at the 'Cons, making them have to dive out of the way to escape, before turning and grabbing Tyrell. He took off running into the trees. Megatron got up from the ground for the second time in ten minutes. He turned to the unknown Seeker that came to stand beside him.

"Starkiller, this was your profession back on Cybertron, bring the traitor and insect back alive."

The Seeker bowed low. "As you wish, Lord Megatron"

Starkiller jumped into the sky, pulling a net from his sub-space. The net was covered in tiny barbs designed to go into a mech's armor and the more the mech struggled the deeper the barbs sunk in. The barbs were also covered in a sedative that acted immediately once a barb hit an energon line. It was Starkiller's least favorite devise to capture runaway mechs, but it was the only one that guaranteed not to be lethal. Also from his sub-space he drew out a bolow. It was a long cable with a large, heavy ball on each end. When thrown right it would wrap around the mechs legs causing him to fall. He smiled as he flew towards were the trees were swaying; he loved the thrill of the hunt.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-

Barricade ran as fast as he could through the trees. Ty clutched protective in his hands. His comm unit flashed that Bee was trying to reach him, but he ignored it. He would have to use all his cunning to get away from Starkiller. He had recognized the Seeker that had stood beside Megatron, he was the best bounty hunter in the history of Cybertron, always getting his mech. He glanced down at the human in his hand, Ty face was pale and he was biting his lip to not cry out as he was jostled. The sound of Starkiller began to become clear in Barricade's ears. Ty heard it to as he looked up at the sky.

"Barricade, were not going to get out of this one are we?" Ty managed to get out from between clenched teeth.

"No Tyrell, Starkiller is too good at what he does. No mech has ever escaped him, not even I will be able to escape him for long."

"Is Sam safe?"

Bee tried to contact Barricade again and this time Cade answered.

:Cade! Where-:

:Bee I don't have time, is Sam safe:

:Yes but-:

Cade cut the connection he didn't want Bee to do something stupid like come and try to rescue him.

"He's with Bee" The sound of the jet got louder, and then all of a sudden it stopped. "Frag" whispered Cade.

Through the trees, came the bolow, Barricade tried to avoid it, but it was thrown to precious, it tanged around his legs, causing him to crash to the ground. Ty cried out in pain as his leg was jostled. Barricade covered Ty with his hands as the net fell down on top of him. Barricade didn't even try to struggle, he was familiar with what the net was supposed to do. Starkiller landed next to the down pair, an evil grin on his face.

"So foolish to run, I always get my mech" he hissed leaning down and staring into Cade's eyes, before letting them slide down to Barricade's hands were he could see Ty peeking out. "And the little human, Lord Megatron and the Fallen will be so glad that I have recovered you."

He reached down and gathered the ends of the net, running a current through it, the ends snapped together. Barricade clenched his teeth as the bards sank deeper into his armor trying to reach one of his energon lines. Starkiller grabbed the ends of the net and took off. Barricade swinging wildly in the net, Ty huddled deeper into the protection of Cade's hands as Starkiller flew.

Tyrell once again thought of Optimus's gray lifeless eyes, and his sparkless chest. He finally let the tears escape, with Prime gone no one would be able to stand against Megatron and the Fallen.

==s=s=s=s=s=s=s=

Sorry for taking so long to update my life is stupid. I hate my English teacher, she's nuts. Were supposed to do a ten page persuasive research paper, where we literally have to have 200 notecards to write it. Not to mention a four page book report, and were beginning to read Hamlet, were doing this all at the same time! It makes no sense, we didn't miss a single day of school for like winter, yet she's piling everything on. I have 50 cards due Friday, but I will only get an today to work on them b/c I'm going to be gone on Friday for a practice CDE team and she won't accept them Monday. Heck she wouldn't except a kids paper that he turned in late b/c he had been home with a 102'F temperature! If you cant guess I'm a little stressed out.

Its also my family, my oldest sister got married in November, my other sister got engaged on Christmas and my brother is planning to propose to his girlfriend Monday. I'm the only single one left, and I've never had a boyfriend, heck I haven't even gone on a date, and never had a date to any dance what-so ever. I should be happy for all of them, but there all leaving me. 2 weeks ago my mom has dinner for all my siblings significant others to come to and I sat there, the only one with out someone.

Well glad I got that off my chest, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and always please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Will looked at the body of Optimus, he felt an ache in his chest as he looked at the dead majestic leader. Ironhide stepped up beside him.

"Ironhide, what are we going to do?" he asked, grief seeping into his voice.

"I don't know Will, I don't know"

The sound of a jet began to get louder.

Ironhide looked up. "Frag!" he powered up his cannons. Will looked up and saw a Seeker flying over them, with Barricade in a net. The Seeker was cackling in joy as he flew past.

"Ratchet can you get a clear shot without hitting him!" yelled Ironhide trying to get a clear shot.

"No," yelled Ratchet back.

"Slag it!" swore Ironhide. Will's heart began to pound as he released something. He had seen Sam run out of the woods but not Tyrell.

"Ironhide where is Tyrell? Is he with Bumblebee?"

Ironhide looked at Will. "No, my scans indicate that he was with Barricade. I'm sorry Will."

Bee tried every few seconds to contact Barricade as he raced away from the forest. The mustang had outraced everyone to get to Tyrell. Sam refused to speak and Bee feared the worst. He tried again and again to get through, after a minute Cade finally opened the connection.

:Cade! Where-: Bee began, intent on finding out where he was and what had happened.

:Bee I don't have time, is Sam safe?: Barricade sounded calm but Bee could sense the urgency underneath it.

:Yes but-: Cade cut the connection died before Bee could utter another word. "Slag it Barricade answer me!" demanded Bee out loud startling Mikaela, Sam, and the boy Leo. Bee knew that something was wrong, something had happened.

"Bee what's going on?" demanded Mikaela, Sam still a little to shell shocked to speak.

"Cade won't respond, I'm going to try Ironhide."

:Ironhide to Bee, Come in Ironhide:

:Ironhide here, Bee you need to get those kids somewhere safe. A Seeker flew overhead, he had Barricade and we picked up an organic signature, he had Tyrell with him. Bee don't bring the kids back to base, protect them. With…with Optimus dead there will be no one able to stop Megatron, no one is safe:

:I will Ironhide:

:Good, may Primus be with you:

The connection ended, Bee knew that it would be his last one to Ironhide, maybe forever.

p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pp-p-p-p-p-p-p

Starskiller flew for about an hour, Barricade succumbed to the sedative midway during the flight. Tyrell had no idea where they were heading until Starkiller spoke

"Here we are insect, a place where your species have proven how dumb you really are. Naming an island covered in ice, Greenland.

The base rose in front of Ty's eyes as Starkiller descended, it appeared to be entirely made up of ice. Yet upon entering Ty was surprised to find the interior made entirely made of metal. Starkiller walked with a purpose through the base, passing fellow 'Cons along the way. Before a, set of giant doors the seeker paused and knocked.

"Enter" came a sinister voice from within. Ty's heart began to race in fear as Starkiller walked into the room. Sitting on a throne in the middle of the room sat the Fallen! Megatron standing by his side.

"Starkiller, I see you have retrieved the traitor Megatron has mentioned. Yet what of the human?" asked the Fallen not seeing Tyrelll cowering in Barricade's hand.

"He is here My Lord, in the traitor's hand"

The Fallen rose from his throne and came to stand in front of Barricade looking down. Tyrell cowered under the gaze. He thought Megatron's gaze was the one to fear, yet this Decepticon made Megatron look like a kitten. The Fallen bared his fangs at Tyrell, amused by his fear.

"Yes, you are sure that this one has seen the map?"

Megatron spoke up. "Yes Master, Scalpel was able to pull part of the map from his brain. Prime interrupted us before we could proceed further."

"Call for Soundwave," ordered the Fallen to Megatron, then turning to the Seeker "Starkiller the net."

"Yes My Lord"

Starkiller sent a current through the net, making the ends snap apart. Tyrell gripped Cade's hand armor as Barricades boy unfolded from his ball form. His scream as his broken leg bounced off of his armor echoed in the room.

The Fallen's eyes flashed as he looked at Tyrell and then Starkiller. "You damaged the human."

"No My Lord, the human was damaged during the fight between Prime and Lord Megatron."

The Fallen nodded once before leaning over and picking up Tyrell. "I should have known, when I first meet the humans they were weak, in all this time things have not changed."

Ty tried to control his panicked breathing as the Fallen lifted him to eye level.

"It is strange, something so weak can have all this information I need" to prove how weak Tyrell was the Fallen poked his broken leg. Another shrill scream filled the room, and another as the Fallen dropped him from about ten feet from the ground.

Barricade's optics snapped back online as he heard Tyrell's third scream. He immediately caught sight of his charge falling to the floor. His hands shot out and caught Tyrell before he could hit the ground. He brought Ty to his chest before looking at the mechs before him. He immediately saw Starkiller, but he didn't know who the other Decepticon was, but he gave off an air of great power. As he watched the Decepticon smiled, Barricade jumped his feet prepared to run, when the Decepticon raised his hand.

Barricade found himself floating above the floor, unable to move a finger.

"The Traitor awakens," murmured the Decepticon, flicking his fingers so that Barricade floated to work right in front of him. "The human wouldn't have hit the ground, as you can see."

Against Barricade's will the hand holding Tyrell to his chest moved until it revealed Tyrell. The Decepticon moved his fingers again and Tyrell floated away from Barricade, until he landed in the 'Con's outstretched hand.

"As you can see Traitor he was never in any harm, though I cannot say the same to you."

Barricade glared at the unknown Con. "Who are you?" he demanded as he struggled to move, he had never heard of a mech who could do such things as this.

"I am the Fallen, the first of the Decepticon's, and that is all you need to know."

The door behind Barricade opened with a swish and Megatron along with Soundwave entered the room.

"Megatron, my apprentice, you may do what you wish with this Traitor, I only ask that you make sure you keep him alive to see what becomes to the race that it so cares about. Starkiller, you are dismissed." said the Fallen, releasing Barricade so he fell to the floor. Immediately Megatron and Starkiller grabbed him and dragged him away. Leaving the Fallen and Soundwave, a moment later Megatron appeared.

The Fallen turned to Soundwave. "Soundwave, retrieve the information that this organic has in his head. He is part of the key to find the energon source" the Fallen held out his hand, Tyrell was hovering above it, fear shining in his eyes.

"As you wish Master" said Soundwave in his monotone voice.

Tyrell tried to fight the power that held him so still as tentacles approached him, but it was no use. The tentacles wrapped around him, pulling him closer to Soundwave. One tentacle attached itself to the top of his head. Tyrell was suddenly aware that he wasn't the only one inside his head. He tried to block the presence, putting up walls, and digging trenches, but it blew past all of them. He then went onfense and tried to fight the presence in his head the pain was sharp.

:Human not fight, no pain: came the monotone voice of Soundwave as he began to go through Tyrell's earliest memories. Ty knew that he couldn't let the Fallen get the message, he visualized the symbols and pulled two from the group, determined to not let Soundwave see them. Tyrell soon felt like he was playing tag with Soundwave. As Soundwave searched through his mind, he set up barriers and tried to be one step ahead. He clutched the two symbols in his mind refusing to let Soundwave have them. He jumped through memory to memory searching threw his memories for a safe place to seal them away, when he stumbled on a unmovable barrier that he didn't know he had. He knew deep down in his gut that this was the same barrier that had unleashed the symbols. He willed it to open and take the two symbols back. He was surprised that it did, after he knew that they were safely hidden in his mind he began to follow what memories Soundwave was watching.

He was surprised to find Soundwave watching a memory about a how Maggie and Glen explained how Frenzy had been killed and how they moved to Tyrell's cherished memories of Dials. Soundwave pulled out of them when he felt Tyrell's presence watching him. He skipped past memories until he reached the ones from the past couple of days. He copied the memories of the message and the symbols and pulled out of Tyrell's head.

Tyrell lay breathlessly in Soundwave's tentacles, his head pounding as he came back around from the passages of his mind. He was barely aware of Soundwave showing the symbols.

"The Language of the Primes, murmured the Fallen, "The kings will show the doorway" read the Fallen. He turned to Soundwave. "Are you sure that this was all of it?"

"Yes, My Lord" answered Soundwave "Except for the images that came along with thesymbols."

Soundwave played the images. The Fallen sucked in a breath as the twisted piece of metal appeared. "The Matrix of Leadership" he hissed. He turned to look at Megatron.

"We need to find the other human"

"I will get on it Master" answered Megatron, "Then I will show that traitor the consequences."

Megatron turned and left going to look for Starscream, who he had sent to look for Sam. Soundwave left also after hand Tyrell back to the Fallen. The Fallen was sitting on his throne, stroking Tyrell like he was a cat.

"Soon fleshling, your planet will be mine"

Tyrell bit back the screams that threatened to escape each time the Fallen touched the leg. Soon it went numb as the hour was relieved when the Fallen stood up and put him in a cage next to his throne. He watched the Decepticon leave the room, leaving Ty all alone. Ty managed to pull himself to his feet and he looked out the bars to the ground far below. Even if he could squeeze between the bars, he wouldn't survive the fall to the ground without seriously hurting himself. Ty studied the cage as he sat back down.

The cage reminded Tyrell of a giant birdcage with an electronic lock on it. It made him think back to when Megatron remarked he would make a good pet, he had avoided it for two years but he still ended up in a cage. He must have fallen asleep because the next time he opened his eyes a single red optic was staring at him.

He about jumped out of his skin as Ravage gazed at him from behind the bars. Using his tails he punched in the code to the door, which opened with a swish. Ty pulled himself to corner in the cage, as far away as he could get from the panther. The single optic studied him as the cat approached. The sound of transformation drew Ty's attention to Ravage's tail, where a needle appeared.

Ravage watched the eyes of the human widen as he transformed his tail into a needle.

"Easy human, the needle is only filled with nanites. Soundwave found out in your mind that you had been given them before."

"How do I know that you're telling the truth" demand the human, narrowing his eyes at Ravage.

"Because the Fallen would kill me if I harmed you" hissed Ravage.

Ty thought this over, before reluctantly moving his leg so that Ravage had a better shot. Ravage padded close enough to inject the nanites into his leg, right were the bone was broke. The nanites began to work immediately, easing the pain.

"Thank-you" said Tyrell, not caring if Ravage thought him weak for saying it.

"If you want to thank me, you can tell me one thing, human."

"What would that be Ravage."

"Can you tell me what happened to a mech called Frenzy?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Tyrell, remembering how Soundwave seemed to linger on the information of the same mech.

"Because he is what you would call my brother. Soundwave created both of us long ago. He left with Barricade long ago and I have never seen it since. When I ask Soundwave he will never answer me."

"Ravage he's dead. During the battle for the All-Spark he freed Megatron from the Hoover Dam, under order to not let the humans call for any help. While trying to stop a group of humans, he was offlined by one of his own throwing stars that he had thrown. Instead of allowing the Government to drop his body into the Ocean, Barricade took charge of it. Only he knows where he is buried at."

Ravage's optic became sad. "Thank-you for telling me, Tyrell."

He turned to leave when Tyrell stopped him "Ravage?"

Ravage turned to look at the human. "Yes"

"I told you about your brother, I would appreciate it if you would tell me if anything happens to my brother."

Ravage nodded before he punched the code to the door and leapt down to the ground again leaving Tyrell alone. Ty rested his head against the bars letting the coolness seep into his skin. He hoped that Bee was keeping Sam safe.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this new chapter, I'm toying with the idea of making Ravage a good guy...Please review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Starscream was flying around New York with his arm in tow when he spied Megatron approaching. He landed on the roof of a building with a helicopter pad, Megatron landing seconds after. Megatron looked at him expectedly, Starscream shrunk down in his gaze.

It took a few seconds for Starscream to work up the courage to speak."We've lost the boy, Master. The Autobots must be shielding their signals."

Megatron struck like a snake grabbing Starscream by the throat.

"I can't even rely on you to swat a simple insect?" demanded Megatron, throwing Starscream to the ground.

"One insect among seven billion" stammered Starscream. Megatron growled and lowered his foot onto Starscreams chest, using his ped he cut Starscream on the chest.

"Shut up!" he commanded, he was tired of Starscreams excuses and his babbling.

"He could be anywhere" cried Starscream from under Megatrons foot.

Megatron pushed away from Starscream with disgust on his face. "Then we will force them to find him for us! Its time for the world to know of our presence. No more diguises. No mercy! The time has come for my master to address these insects once and for all."

He looked up into the sky, sending a message to Soundwave. :Soundwave it is time:

:Yes Master: came the monotone voice.

Soundwave connected to the bug he had planted on the Untied State's satellite. He used the satellite to broadcast his message. _Decepticons, mobilize, it is time._

Back in New York City, Megatron began his preparations for his Master's message.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-d

Bumblebee drove back to the city to find a safe place for now. They all needed some place to collect their nerves; it had been a trying day for all of them and the next few days were going to harder still.

With the twins trailing him, he found somewhere safe to keep his charges, his scans revealed no human life in the area as he drove into a deserted part of the town. Already the internet had reports coming in; the Decepticons were landing all around the world. Some had even made an aircraft carrier sink.

Bee realized that he had to protect Sam and Mikaela with his life and also Sam's college roommate Leo, just like Barricade had with Tyrell. He hadn't found the courage to tell Sam what had happened to Tyrell. He hadn't said a word to any of the humans after his last communication with Ironhide. Coming to a stop in the middle of the courtyard he opened his doors, the three exited, Bee and the twins transformed. Leo jumped away, looking scared; Bumblebee ignored him and looked down at Sam and Mikaela.

"Sam, I have received news about what happened to Tyrell."

Sam looked up at Bee, hope in his eyes. "Is he with Lennox? Did they make it to him in time?"

Bumblebee looked down at Sam with grief in his eyes. "I'm sorry Sam, Barricade managed to make it to him, but Megatron sent a Seeker after them, and they both have been taken prisoner by Megatron."

"No, no" whispered Sam, tears forming in his eyes. Mikaela gently wrapped his arms around him, laying her head on his back.

"I'm sorry Sam" she whispered.

Sam ducked out from under her arms and fled further into the abandoned buildings.

"Sam!" cried Mikaela, trying to take off after him. Bee laid his hand down in front of her forming a wall.

"Mikaela, give him some time, he needs to be alone."

Mikaela looked up at Bee tears shining in her eyes, and finally nodded. Meanwhile Leo had been looking between the three mechs and decided to ask something.

"So you guys are the good aliens?"

Bee nodded the same time Skids and Mudflap answered. "What gave you that idea genius, the fact we ain't killing you yet, you little punk ass."

"That enough Skids, Mudflap" snapped Bumblebee, before Leo could answer.

Skids held up his hands. "Alright Bee, it's cool. Well leave the chia pet alone."

"Ah-but-ah" stammered Leo. He gave one last look at all of them before he to disappeared into the building.

Bee just sighed and walked further into the courtroom, Mikaela and the twins following him.

p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p

Megatron landed on top of the Empire State Building, grabbing two of the human's pathetic excuse of technology, he sent out a power surge, penetrating the world's television broadcast system. The Fallen began to address the people of the world.

_Citizens of the human hive, your leader have withheld the truth, you are not alone in this universe. We have lived among you hidden, but no more. As you've seen, we can destroy your cities at will, unless you turn over this boy._ Pictures of Sam Witwicky flashed, along with his birth certificate and his driver's license._ If you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it. _

The satellite feed cut out. Back in Greenland the Fallen smiled, the boy would be his soon, and once he was in his grasp he would find the Matrix of Leadership and taken this accursed planets sun once and for all. Revenge would be his. He would have to inform his other boy, that his brother would soon be with him. His evil chuckle filled the room as he walked away.

_-d-d-d-d-d-d-_

Sam had to sit by himself for a while, going over everything that had happened in the last few hours and realized it was all his fault. None of this would have happened if he would have just listened to his brother. Tyrell always wanted what was best for Sam, and Sam knew this. But he had let his stubbornness get in the way of his common sense and now, Tyrell was paying the price. The sound of a voice drew him from his own pity.

_What we're hearing from the German government is the world broadcast was a satellite hacking. The military has just told us they have assumed Condition Delta, which is the highest level we have been at since 9/11 and the attack at Qatar. The President is being flown to a bunker somewhere in the middle of the United States in the face of the worst simultaneous attacks ever around the globe. The aircraft carrier USS Roosevelt goes down off the East Coast, all hands lost. _

Sam felt numb, an entire aircraft had been sank, all those men. Tears began to collect in his eyes as the voice continued on.

_Worldwide casualties are in the neighborhood of 7,000, but that number can climb. It is to early to tell. What we need to ask now is "Who and why?" The FBI is still trying to locate the boy, Sam Witwicky. It is believed that he has information about the attacks. The FBI, CIA, and Interpol are all seeking the cooperation of world wide law enforcement._

"You need to listen to this, man. You gotta check this out" yelled Leo from the top of some stairs, not knowing that Sam was already listening to it below him.

_They have a traffic-camera spotting…."_

"They have a picture of me, man. We're dead, bro. FBI, CIA, we are wanted fugitives now!" Sam got up as Leo came down, he really didn't want to listen to him. He lost his brother, and 7,000 people were dead because of him. Leo followed him anyway.

"I just need you to focus for one minute, man"

"Just stop" ordered Sam.

But Leo kept pestering. "This thing has blown up to a whole other level, all right?"

"You know what?" asked Sam turning around, he took the cell phone from Leo's hand. "Give me this thing. They can track us. Do you see this?"

"What?" asked Leo, as Sam threw the phone onto the ground and began to stomp on it. Leo looked horrified. "They can track us? Like, satellite track us?" stammered Leo, following Sam as he walked into the courtyard. Sam didn't even bother to reply, Leo took Sam's silence as a yes. "Woah, woah. Okay, I'm not even with you guys! Technically, I'm like a hostage. This is kidnapping, enough is.."

"Yo, Leo" yelled Mudflap, catching sight of the bushy head man, startling him.

"This thing's gonna give a heart attack, I swear" he muttered, but not quietly enough for the twins not to hear.

"That's cause you is a wuss" mouthed Skids. Leo ignored the green mech and continued to talk to Sam.

"You guys forced me into that car, right?"

"I think he's scared" said Mudflap to Skids.

"Hey, Mudflap, what are we gonna do with this shrimp taco."

Sam had just about had enough he turned to look at his college roommate. As the twins continued on.

"Let's just pop a cap in his ass, throw him in the trunk and then nobody gonna know nothing, know what I mean?"

Skids looked at his brother seriously. "Not in my trunk."

Leo grew tired of this really fast. "Yo, bumper cars? I'm hearing you. Okay? I'm right here and I can hear you! No one's popping any caps in any asses, okay? I've had a hell of a day!" yelled Leo. Sam couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry for the dude. Leo thought he had a hell of a day, is was a stroll through the daisies compared to Sam's.

"Why don't you get a haircut with your bitch ass?" snapped Skids, taking offense.

"Go whine to your boyfriend" shot out Mudflap.

"Listen, Sam, I know what I'm gonna do, man. Look, I'm just going to go to the authorities and tell them the truth. Like, I had nothing to do with this. So, I'm not an accomplice"

That's when Sam finally had enough of Leo's whining, he pointed at Leo. "Hey, you wanted this, right? You wanted the real deal? Well, that's what this is. Wake up! You're in the middle of it! You want to run? Go ahead! No one's stopping you" he began to walk away. "Stop complaining, its not like a close friend of yours was killed in front of your eyes, while your trapped brother yelled at you to run, that same brother that is now at the mercy of Decepticons. It's not your fault that all of this happened in the first place is it Leo, no its mine."

Leo just stood there as Sam disappeared into a building. Skids and Mudflap looked at each other and went to find Bumblebee. Leaving Leo standing all alone. Leo looked around scratching the back of his head he went off to think about what had happened.

p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p

The NEST team arrived at the base an hour before the Autobots. The Autobots hung back to have a moment alone with Optimus. Lennox was in the main hanger with his team of Rangers. Burkley, Fig and Epps, and the British soldier that had joined the ranks last year, Graham. The only one missing was Tyrell, their little brother. The one that the whole squad always watched out for.

Lennox felt the whole day coming down on him. Optimus dead. Sam, Mikaela, Bee, and the Twins all AWOL, and Tyrell and Barricade in the hands of the Decepticons and to top it off reportings of Decepticons all over the world just minutes after the Fallen's message was broadcasted.

"We should have did something to help Tyrell, Will" said Epps speaking up, "Had one of the Autobots try to hit that Seeker."

"You don't think that I realized this Rob" replied Lennox wearily. "We can't change what happened as much as we want to. Tyrell wouldn't want us to wallow in pity, though we can't save him, we can make sure to keep Sam safe, that's what he would have wanted. The next few days are going to be hell, but we need to stay strong."

Before anyone could reply the sounds of helicopters could be heard. This prompted Lennox to walk out of the hanger and into the setting sun to meet the helicopters that was carrying Optimus's body. Lennox watched horrified as the helicopters released Optimus's body when it was still a good distance from the ground. The fallen hero crashed to the ground sending up clouds of dust

"Major" said Fig nodding to the approaching group of Autobots, who had seen the whole thing. They began to transform, Lennox could tell that they were all pissed. Before Lennox could say anything, brown military jeeps came and surrounded the entire group, guns at the ready.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Sideswipe.

Ironhide didn't wait for an explanation. "You dare point a gun at me? You want a piece of me? I will tear you apart!" growled Ironhide charging his cannons. The other Autobots followed his example. The Lambo twins drew their swords, Jolt charge his electric whips. Only Ratchet didn't draw his weapon.

"Drop your weapons! Drop your weapons!" yelled Lennox along with all the other NEST soldiers, as the jeeps aimed there weapons at the Autobots. He approached the nearest jeep and pounded on the hood

A man in the front jeep called out to Lennox. "Tell them to lower their weapons!" He acted like the Autobots couldn't understand what he was saying and only Lennox could talk to them.

Lennox again pounded his fists on the hood. "Tell them first."

The man shook his head, "Major, there's nothing I can do." He pointed past Lennox. "Talk to him."

Lennox turned and saw Galloway climb out of one of the jeeps, he marched towards Lennox. "Your NEST team is deactivated, Major. You are to cease anti-Decepticon operations and return to Diego Garcia pending further orders."

"No, we take our orders directly from Chairman Morshower, Sir." Lennox hated calling Galloway Sir, that man didn't deserve the title. Galloway reached into his coat pocket and drew out a piece of paper and shoved it into Lennox's hands.

"Well, I'll see your Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and I will raise you a President of the United States. I have operational command now" Galloway said smugly, before anger took its place he turned to the Autobots. "An alien blood feud has been brought to our shores for which our soldiers are paying the price. The secret is out! This is our war now and we will win it as we always have, with a coordinated military strategy"

Lennox looked at the paper, it was all there in black and white.

As Lennox read, Galloway looked up and down the line of Autobots noticing one gone, he then looked at the soldiers gathered around him. "Where is Lieutenant Witwicky?" snapped Galloway. "He and that Con are not here." He looked at Lennox expectantly, "So where is he?"

"Tyrell and Barricade where captured by the Decepticons" replied Lennox.

Galloway laughed "How convenient, the Decepticon turned Autobot is the only one captured."

"Autobot Barricade has been fighting with us for two years, saving multiple lives, he is no traitor" argued Lennox.

"The President sees it differently. All military branches have been instructed to kill him on sight."

"What about Tyrell, he is with Barricade, you're going to kill a U.S soldier" demanded Epps.

"No, when Lieutenant Witwicky is apprehended he will be charged with treason and under these special circumstances he could just face a firing squad. Now return back to Diego Garcia."

"This fool is terribly misinformed" barked Ratchet staring at the human liaison. "Barricade is no traitor and neither is Tyrell."

"That has yet to be proven, but that is none of your concern. Your part in this war is over" replied Galloway.

"You're gonna need every asset that you've got" argued Lennox, his hand sweeping over the collection of Autobots.

"What we need is to draw up battle plans while we explore every possible diplomatic solution" snapped back Galloway.

"Like what, handing over the kid?" demanded Lennox.

"All options are being considered" said Galloway, though it was clear on his face that he was going to hand over Sam if he could.

"Whatever the Decepticons are after, this is just the start" stated Grahman staring at Galloway.

"There is no negotiating with them. I'm ordering you to stand down. You won't be needing this anymore." He ripped off Lennox's Major strip. "Get your assets back to base! And take that pile of scrap metal back to Diego Garcia. Let's go!"

"I really don't like that dude. He's an ass-hole" stated Epps, everyone nodded in agreement.

A voice came out from the speakers. "Autobots, report to hangar for transport."

"Ironhide, we should leave this planet" murmured Ratchet, forgetting for a moment that the humans that they cared about and fought beside was near their feet and could hear every word.

Ironhide looked from the fallen body of Optimus to the soldiers at his feet. "That's not what Optimus would want" he finally said.

Lennox looked up at Ironhide, "Thanks big guy."

Ironhide realized that the humans had heard the entire conversation. "Your welcome Will, with the Decepticons coming we can't leave you defenseless, especially with stupid human's like that Galloway."

Lennox nodded, "He wants someone to blame this on, The Autobots and Tyrell are his scapegoat for the blame, and if he turns over Sam and adverts a war, he'll be a national hero."

"At least until the Fallen destroys the planet" muttered Sunstreaker.

"True" answered Epps.

"Whatever happens, my friends, we will not abandon you" answered Ratchet.

-p-p-p-p-p-pp-p-p-p-p-p

Barricade hung by his wrists from the ceiling. Hours had passed since Megatron and Starkiller had hung him there. He had lost all feeling in his hands, and arms long ago. Complete silence was Barricade's only companion, interrupted every few minutes by the slow drip-dripping of energon. Megatron had ripped out his communicator before he had left, leaving no way for Barricade to call for help. The pain had faded into a throb, a constant reminder of things to come.

Cade tried not to dwell on the hopelessness of the situation, instead reflecting on the joys of the past two years. The happiness, the friends, and the family he had found with the Autobots and the humans, all the smile and laughs and tears, was worth the torture he was going to go through.

The door leading to the hallway opened ominously. Barricade looked up expecting Megatron, but was mildly surprised to see Soundwave along with the Fallen enter. He let his head fall back onto his chest, mentally preparing himself, he knew what Soundwave was going to do, he had watched him do it many times. He felt the first of Soundwave's tentacles attach itself to his armor. Cade kept his optics closed as more wrapped around him, until the last few anchored themselves on his helm. Cade opened his optics at the last second to stare into Soundwave's as he entered the memories that had happened before Mission City.

The lack of resistance made Soundwave suspicious as he proceeded further into Cade's memories. He watched the memories of Barricade entering Earth, watching Bee's capture, and the drive towards the Hoover Dam, these memories full of pain and regret which surprised Soundwave, but he did not dwell on them to long he moved forward through these memories.

It wasn't until the memory of Barricade entering Mission City did he encounter the mental wall. Most mechs had enough strength to throw up a few shields that crumpled after Soundwaves initial assault. But Barricade's felt stronger than any Soundwave had encountered. Soundwave realized that the reason why he hadn't met any resistance so far was because Barricade was gathering all his energy on preserving this wall. Soundwave began to pound on the wall and little and little he began to break it down. The battle, the saving of the human, turning Autobot, the grief over Frenzy's death, and were Barricade had put the body. Each pound Soundwave saw the next two years. Cade taking the shot for Ironhide and almost dying, finding Tyrell collapsed in his room, and outracing the Autobots to save this same human. All the memories of Dials, the tiny sparkling that brought joy to everyone he meet. Barricade didn't give Soundwave one inch, Soundwave had to fight for each memory.

A half of an hour after Soundwave had entered Barricade's mind, he drew out. Cade's tired blue optics were still staring into his. Tremors ran though Cade's body from exhaustion and he lowered his head to his chest. Soundwave filled a data chip full of Barricade's memories and he presented it to the Fallen. The Fallen took it and left, leaving Soundwave and Barricade alone. Soundwave turned to Barricade.

"Give Soundwave Frenzy's body."

Barricade lifted his head and gave a wheezy chuckle. "No"

Soundwave's eyes flashed. "Must, Frenzy is Soundwave's creation."

Cade's optics flashed in anger. "Your creation, he wasn't your property. You cut the bond with him after the accident that caused his optics to permanently turn blue and cause him to twitch" he spat.

Soundwave's hand shot out and grabbed Barricade by the neck and lifted him up, cutting off his air intake. Barricade began to struggle but Soundwave didn't take notice.

"Frenzy always be Soundwave's property" hissed Soundwave, "Had to cut bond, was useless because of blue optics. Would have been better to die in accident than live looking like an Autobot."

Barricade began to see black spots and his struggles began to get weaker. Soundwave released Barricade's throat, turning heel he marched out the door. Barricade coughed and tried to get his breath back.

Unseen by Soundwave as he exited, Ravage was crouched next to the door and he had heard every single word. Everything finally made sense; he hadn't seen Frenzy since before the accident and hadn't been able to contact him through the bond since. Soundwave had told him it was because Frenzy was on an important mission with Barricade and had to dampen the bond. Ravage realized that he had been lied to and he didn't like it one bit.

It took a while but Barricade finally got his breath back. Soundwave's words echoing in his head. Frenzy was not someone's property, he was his own mech. He used to say that if it hadn't been for Barricade taking him on the All-Spark mission he would have offlined with hopelessness. Barricade looked down at the place where the sub-space compartment that held Frenzy's body was at. It was the only place where it was safe, where it would never be disturbed and Soundwave was never going to get it. Barricade allowed his head to rest on his chest, letting the exhaustion overcome him he dropped off into recharge.

Barricade woke up as the door opened, Barricade felt dread as Megatron walked in, followed by Starkiller. Megatron walked to the far wall and pushed a button and out of the wall came all different kinds of torture devises. Starkiller headed towards Barricade, he was to strip the armor off, leaving the bare protoform. Barricade watched him wearily, knowing what Starkiller was going to do. Starkiller reached for the first clasp. Barricade pulled up his legs and kicked him in the face. Sending Starkiller sprawling to the ground in front of Megatron's feet.

Megatron chuckled stepping over the fallen Seeker, an energon whip in his hands.

"I must admit Barricade, you were always a fighter."

Megatron strung the whip around his neck, he crowded into Cade's space were he couldn't bring up his legs. Cade bite down on his tongue, as his armor was ripped of his chest, back, and abdomen. Cool air brushed against his vulnerable protoform making him shiver. Against Cade's will his optics focused on the whip, on the end of each wire was a large curved piece of metal. Megatron moved in position behind Barricade. A smile appearing on his face as he brought his right arm back. With a low chuckle he brought the whip forward with a snap.

The whip went flying forward, the ends burying themselves into Barricade's protoform. With a yank the ends were forced out, taking chunks out of Cade's protoform. Cade couldn't help the tortured scream that escaped past his lips.

"So weak" *Snap*

"Just like your pathetic Autobot mother" *Snap*

"Your father got rid of her before she could influence you with the Autobot ways" *Snap*

"But Energon is thicker than water" *Snap*

"Your father should have disposed of you when you were sparked" *Snap*

Megatron spoke between each flip of the wrist, so Barricade could hear what was being said between each scream.

By the time Megatron took a break, pieces of Barricade's protoform lay on the ground in a pool of energon. Energon was running down from his wounds and pooling around his feet. Each time he breathed, tremors would run through his body, Megatron walked over to the wall and washed the whip. After he cleaned it he un-sub spaced a brown bag. He turned back to look at Barricade.

"Though I hate this planet, it does have its usefulness. It is abundant in minerals, such as sulfur. Do you know that sulfur is like lemon juice for human razor cuts to our wounds? It's supposed to be quite painful. You're going to have to tell me."

With a flick of his wrist he dumped the entire contents into Barricade's wounds. Barricade's resulting scream was so loud that it blew one of Starkiller's audio receptors. At the highest point of Barricade's scream his voice gave out.

"I'll take it that it is quite painful."

-p-p-p-p-p-p-p

Barricade's screams echoed down the hallway. Ty wanted to cry, to beat his fist against the cage to make them stop, and suddenly Barricade's scream was cut off. Tyrell froze, praying that it would start again. The screaming was the only way that Tyrell knew that Barricade was alive. But the screams didn't come again.

Tyrell stared off into space, refusing to shut his eyes to grieve Barricade, every time he closed my eyes he saw Optimus, begging for them to run, before his optics faded to gray; and realizing he couldn't escape from under the tree and forcing Sam to run. Ty could feel Scalpel crawling over his face right before that thing forced its way into his brain.

The only thing he could do was lean his head against the bars, and try to ignore the red eye gaze of The Fallen.

"Soon I will have your brother, thanks to the people of Earth, and then you will lead me to the Matrix of Leadership." He hissed, the fins of his beard clinking together, he was sitting on a huge thrown, Ty's cage was suspended a couple of feet in front of him at eyelevel. Tyrell had been forced to watch the broadcast that the Fallen had sent out. He hoped that Bee had taken him somewhere safe.

Anger over came Ty's good sense for a moment as he raised his gaze at the Decepticon Lord. "Why don't you go fall down a hole, hopefully it leads straight to hell" Ty snapped, not able to hold it in any longer.

Ty realized a little too late that he went too far as The Fallen stands up and in a few steps at the front of the cage. The Fallen grab the cage roughly, shaking Tyrell a bit he began to speak.

"I could squish you like the bug you are, that is if you didn't have the information I wanted. I do promise you human, before I take your Sun, I will crush you in front of that pathetic guardian of yours. But first I will kill your brother, by ripping him apart, piece by piece, as you watch, and I will take pleasure doing it. And that sparkling you call a son, take comfort in the knowledge that he is young enough to convert into the next generation of Decepticon Warrior. Nothing can stop me now that Prime is dead, and I can thank-you for that. If you had convinced Sam to come with you, who knows how long I would have had to wait until Megatron killed him."

When Tyrell refused to answer him, the Fallen chuckled and left the room. Ty takes hope that since the Fallen plans to kill him in front of Barricade, that it means that he is still alive. He sighs, minding he still healing leg he crawls into a corner of the small cage and wraps his arms around his knees. He lets his head drop to rest on his knees. The grief from the day caught up to Tyrell. It was Ty's fault Optimus that died, he should have did something, anything, but he didn't. Hot tears began to run down his face.

All hope was lost, Earth was doomed.

Ty was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear the door to his cage open, it wasn't until Ravage batted his head against Tyrell's knee did he look up.

As Tyrell processed that it was Ravage, his mind jumped to what he asked of the panther. "Sam…" he began to say before Ravage cut him off.

"We haven't located him yet."

Tyrell relaxed a little, he began to wonder why Ravage was here then. Man and Mech stared at each other for a few minutes. Ravage made the first move, using his tail he scooted Tyrell out of his corner making enough room for Ravage to curl up around him, like a cat does to her kittens. Tyrell didn't realize until then how cold he was, until Ravage curled around him giving off an abundance of heat. He huddled next to Ravage's stomach plating, soaking up the warmth that rolled off, Ravage began to make a soft purring noise that lead the exhausted Tyrell into a deep sleep.

Ravage stared at the sleeping boy, he didn't know what was going on with him. Why was he risking everything just to comfort a human. Because he told himself, taking care of the human made him feel things that he never felt before. He wondered if this is what the Autobots felt, and if it was, he understood why they protected these fragile beings. He sighed and lowered his head onto his paws, he armed the motion sensor he had placed 100 feet in front of the entrance to the room, it would give him enough time to flee from the room before he was caught. Having assured he was safe he allowed himself to drift off into recharge.

-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p

Dials was in the Med-Bay at Diego Garcia. His Aunt Elita had fallen to the ground earlier that day as they were playing. Aunt Chromia and Arcee had fallen to their knees but didn't pass out like Elita. They rushed Elita to the Med-Bay. Dials had followed them and that how he found out what was wrong. Uncle Optimus was dead, and his Dad and Uncle Barricade had been captured by the Decepticons. Dials had begun to cry when he heard all this news. Chromia picked him up and rocked him as he cried. By that evening they learned that the Autobots were going to be arriving in the next few days. After that nothing was certain. A human had come by and told them that NEST team was being deactivated, and the Autobots future was uncertain.

-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-

Sam had finally had enough time by himself, he went to find Mikaela. He found her by the fire she had built with Bumblebee and the twins. She stood up when she saw him approaching and when he finally reached her, she drew him into a hug.

"There's nothing that you could have done" whispered Mikaela in his ear.

Sam said nothing, just touching his forehead to hers, he asked the question that he should have asked hours age."You okay?"

"Yeah" she replied. Sam nodded and walked over to a junk car and leaned against and looked at Bumblebee.

"Bee, if you hate me, I understand" he paused. "I messed up. I'm sorry"

Bee knew that there were no words he could say, so he went back to his old way of communicating he found the perfect clips on the radio._ Young fella, you are the person I care about most in my life. If there's anything you need, I won't be far away._

Sam walked back to Mikaela and sat down in front of her continuing to talk to Bee. "He's dead because of me. He came here to protect me and he's dead"

_There's some things you just can't change. So, his sacrifice for us would not have been in vain. Hallelujah!_

"I'm gonna make it right. I'm going to turn myself in" said Sam determinedly. If he turned himself in maybe he could save some innocent lives

No what was Sam thinking. Bee put his hands on the ground. _We... We've got to stick together. _Bee transformed down, if Sam wanted to turn himself in he would have to go through Bee first.

Mikaela sighed and sat back down in her lawn chair, Sam was talking crazy, she could see that the guilt was eating him up. "You're not going to do that"

"Yes, I am"

Bee reeved his engines and inched under Sam. _Everything we worked for will be wiped out in one day!_

Sam sighed and looked down at his arm, looking at the glyph, but finally seeing it for the first time. It clicked in his mind his head snapped to look at the twins. "You two..."

The twins looked down from where they were looking up in the sky "Huh?" they asked.

"Hey, you know the glyphs? These?" Sam held out his arm that had a symbol drawn on it. "The symbols that have been rattling around in my head?"

Skids began to snap his fingers trying to remember, and finally coming up with it. "That's old school, yo. That's, like... That's Cybertronian."

"That's some serious stuff, right there" murmured Mudflap shaking his head.

"They gotta mean something, like a message or like a map" Sam remembered what Megatron had said about the Engergon. "Like a map to an Energon source! Can you read this?" He asked holding out his arm so that the glyph was clear.

"Read?" asked Mudflap.

"No. We don't really do much reading" said Skids, looking a little embarrassed.

"Not so much" agreed Mudflap.

Sam wasn't discouraged he turned to Bee. "Bee can you?"

"No Sam, I can read Cybertronian, but that is something I've ever seen."

Sam still wasn't discouraged. "If you can't read it, we gotta find somebody who can"

Unnoticed, Leo began walking towards the group, the Twins noticed him first. "Look who came sashaying back!" yelled Mudflap.

"Hair growing like a Chia Pet. Look at him" agreed Skids.

Leo just shook his head, he wasn't going to argue with the Hill-billies. "I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?" Sam and Mikaela nodded. The twins immediately had to put their two cents in.

"That's 'cause you're a pussy" spoke up Mudflap, Skids giggled and fist bumped his brother.

Leo just shook his head, he had something to say, he had to make up for his past mistakes. "I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through I heard you have a problem. I think I know someone who can help"

"Who?" scoffed Sam. Who would Leo know that could help them?

"Robo-Warrior" said Leo confidently.

p-p-p-p-p-p-p

Sorry for taking so long, schools been very, very, very, busy, but I'm so happy that I had to post this today. Today was distracts for FFA CDE teams, and my Floriculture team is going to State! Also in individual scores I was 2nd out of 145 kids! Only missing first place by two points!

Also I promise that Barricade will be rescued in the next few chapters there just going to have to endure the Decepticons awhile longer.

Thank-you for reading and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

After taking the night to discuss it the three teenagers found themselves on the road to New York. Again Leo began to explain why this trip would be worthwhile.

"This guy, Robo-Warrior, everything about anything alien,he's supposed to time we revenge-hacked his site and maybe I saw some of your alien drawings or whatever."

Bumblebee let the voice of the teenagers fall into the background; he was still a little worried that this was just a wild goose chase. Finding RoboWarrior was easier said than done. Bee had been up all night hacking into RoboWarrior's page, each way he went he hit firewalls that took hours to dismantle, by dawn he had an address, according to the internet it was a deli shop in New York. Bee kept his scanners on, and his signal shielded, New York was crawling with Decepticons. Seekers flew overhead occasionally, not even bothering to hide anymore, flying in their bi-pedal forms.

By mid-morning Bumblebee pulled up to the Deli, everyone exited. However they didn't realize that they weren't the only one's looking for RoboWarrior another person was hot on the trail. This person recognized the yellow Camaro and the boy and girl that exited the car.

"Sam" the person called.

Sam froze, praying he imagined someone call his name, until it came again. "Sam"

He turned around and found the source quickly, "Shit" he muttered, walking towards him was his best friend Miles Lancastor. Mikaela eyes widened as she caught sight of Miles.

"Sam who is that?" whispered Leo, watching the blond man approaching them.

"My best friend."

Miles face was actually serious as he finally reached Sam. "Sam what are you doing here, the whole world is looking for you and you come to New York to get a sandwich. You, Mikaela, and your robot friend need to get out of the city."

Sam opened his mouth to argue, until he realized what Miles had just said. Bee realized at the same time, and was very interested but he kept quiet and commed the twins so that they didn't burst out with questions either.

"How?" he began before Miles cut him off.

Miles looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. "Come on Sam, I'm not an idiot. You told me that your car drove itself, the Mission City rumors, the new Camaro, and today's news saying that you are a wanted fugitive, it wasn't hard to piece together, now you need to go"

He tried to push Sam towards his car, but Sam stopped him. "I can't leave, not yet. I need to find someone that can help me, and he works here" said Sam motioning towards the deli.

Miles looked from the deli and then back to Sam and grinned. "RoboWarrior?"

Mikaela looked at Miles with disbelief. "How did you know that was who we were looking for Miles?"

Miles shrugged. "I've been searching for this dude for months. I wanted to know the real truth about what was going on. I've been trying to hack into his systems for months and last night I piggy backed on this other hacker's signal and found out where he lived He's supposed to know everything alien, and your car is an alien so I just put two and two together." Before Sam could answer, Leo did.

"Hey man, I don't want to interrupt this little reunion, but are we doing this?" demanded Leo, looking at Sam.

Sam took his eyes off of Miles and turned to Leo. "Ya go on ahead, we'll be right behind you" replied Sam. Leo nodded heading into the deli shop. Sam turned back to Miles.

"Miles you don't want to get mixed up in this stuff, it really dangerous, you better go home."

"You're not getting rid of me Sam, so who is that?" asked Miles watching the curly headed man enter the deli.

"My college roommate, Leo Spitz" said Sam as he approached the door, pulling the ball cap further down on his face.

"Leo Spitz, the creator of ?"

Sam stopped and looked at Miles with disbelief on his face, "You know about that site?"

"Why I'm I not surprised" muttered Mikaela, shaking her head.

Miles just grinned, "I'm a huge fan of Mr. Spitz's work."

"You're not right" muttered Sam as he opened the deli door, Mikaela and Miles right behind him.

Leo turned to look at Sam as he walked in, he pointed to a guy, "It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!"

The guy looked up, his eyes looking at Sam. "No"

Sam looked at the guy with disbelief, gently taking off his hat. "You got to be kidding me." For the man standing in front of him was no more than Agent Seymour Simmons.

"All right, meat store's closed! Everybody out! Out, right now!" yelled Simmons at the customers. A lady second him.

"When he says to go, you go. That means you, lady, right now."

Leo and Miles turned to look at Sam. "Wait a minute. You know this guy?" demanded them both at the same time.

"We're old friends" muttered Sam, still looking at Simmons on disbelief.

Simmons scoffed "Old friends? You're the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh, disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause of you and your little criminal girlfriend. Look at her now, so mature" He sneered at Mikaela, who just smiled back.

The old lady that seconded him moment before, spoke up again "Moron! Where's the whitefish?"

Behind her a man carried a pig, accidently touching another employee that became upset. "Hey! Don't touch me with the pig!" Simmons shook his head, he wished he had followed his dream and become a shoe salesman instead of going into business with his mother, then he wouldn't have to listen to these petty arguments.

"Yakov!" he snapped.

"What?" demanded the man with the knife who had yelled about the pig, Sam assumed he was Yakov.

"You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around!" yelled Simmons, "You want those new teeth you saw on SkyMall?"

"It's my dream" replied Yakov.

"Then help Ma out!"

Mikaela smirked at Simmons as she watched the guy and the lady leave the store. "You live with your mama?"

Simmons frowned at Mikaela as Leo and Miles snickered behind their hands. "No, my mama lives with me. It's a big difference. They got your face all over the news, alien boy."

"Yeah, I know."

"And NBE One's still kicking, huh? How did that happen? Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, good-bye. You never saw me. I got bagels to schmear. Vanish" snapped Simmons waving his hands like a magician, except none of them disappeared. He walked away from the group heading for the back of the store.

Sam walked after him, "Can you give me five seconds?" he reached out and grabbed Simmons by the arm. "Look, hold on, I need your help."

Simmons rounded on Sam almost knocking into him. "Really? You need my help? Why don't you get that Army brother of yours to help you out" asked Simmons "He jumped to your aid at Hoover, why isn't he here know instead of your three sidekicks here?"

"Wait Tyrell knows about this to?" asked Miles. But Leo shushed him, shaking his head. Sam ignored his best friend and focused on Simmons.

"I need...Look, I am slowly losing my mind. Okay, I had a little crab-bot, plunged a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And when my brother came to help me, I found out that he had the symbols in his head to. Not to mention that when we were attacked by Decepticons, Optimus Prime was killed Tyrell sacrificed himself again to save me and now he in the hands of Decepticons along with Barricade. And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. So, you think you got it rough?"

"You said it projected images off your brain and your brothers?" asked Simmons, it seemed that he hadn't heard a word that Sam spoke except for those couple.

Sam nodded, "Right."

"Meat Locker, Now!" yelled Simmons turning towards the back of the shop. Everyone followed without question. As Sam tried to follow, Miles caught his arm.

"Sam is that true about Tyrell? That the bad robots, these Decepticons have him"

"Ya, he had me run, instead of staying with him. Who knows what's happening to him now" said Sam, tears showing in his eyes.

Miles hugged his friend, and not just a guy hug, but a full blown hug. "It'll be alright Sam. Your brother's one of the toughest boys I know."

Sam nodded as they broke the hug, scrubbing his eyes of tears. "Your right, know we better catch up with the others."

The meat locker was full of dead carcasses of sheep, pigs, and sides of beef. Simmons kneeled down on the floor and looked at all of them.

"What you're about to see is top secret. Do not tell my mother." With that he pulled on a hidden handle on the ground and a trap door was revealed and a metal ladder leading down. Simmons went down first and everybody followed after him.

The tv was on and two men were arguing as Simmons lead them deeper into his man cave. An entire city flat. How do you explain that? Are you saying you believe in aliens now?

"Okay, files, files" muttered Simmons to himself looking around "We're talking about symbols" He grabbed a file from a nearby stack.

Leo gazed and spotted the coolest thing an alien head under a glass dome, he reached out to touch it. Simmons turned around in time to smack his fingers with the file. "Hey, still radioactive. Hands off."

He turned to Sam. "Okay, Cube-brain. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?" he asked opening the file for Sam to see. Sam grabbed the file and brought it closer.

"Where'd you get these?"

Simmons smiled and began to climb a file drawers to reach a huge stack of papers. "Before I got fired, I poached S-7's crown jewel, over 75 years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact." He paused to throw a brown wrapped package to Leo, before climbing down. "The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time. How do I know?" From the package he drew photos of sights all around the world of the same markings. "Archeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world. China. Egypt. Greece." He rolled up a projector and showed a clip of movie of the same symbols. "Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?"

"Yeah" answered Sam a little overwhelmed. Simmons reclaimed his attention by pointing back to the photos.

"Same ones over here, right? So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed. Check this out." Simmons produced another file with more pictures. "Project Black Knife. Robots in disguise, hiding here all along." Each picture he showed was of old time machines, an early model car, a WWII bomber each one labeled top secret. "We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my knees with S-to invest"igate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I was obsessed. Me. Can you imagine that?

"Yeah. Megatron said that there was another Energon source here" said Sam to Simmons.

In the background Miles leaned over to whisper into Leo's ear, "Are you as lost as I am?"

Leo nodded before focusing on Simmons and Sam again.

"On Earth. Another source?" asked Simmons.

"On Earth" confirmed Sam, "Okay? And that these symbols, maps in my head, and in Tyrells, would lead him there."

"You talk to your Autobot friends about this?"

"No, no, no, the source is before them. Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them. It's before them."

"So, it comes before them."

"Correct."

"Well, then we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them."

"Actually, I am" spoke up Mikaela, "I caught him trying to steal the shard, I'll go get him from Bumblebee's trunk.

Mikaela left the speechless group of guys and headed outside where Bee was waiting.

"Hey Bee can you pop the trunk? I need to get my toolbox."

"Of course Mikaela, I take it that you found RoboWarrior?"

"Yeah we did Bee, its Simmons" said Mikaela quickly getting the toolbox and leaving, as Bee shouted.

"Simmons!"

She hurried back down to the secret room and set the toolbox on top of the table.

A muffled "Let me out!" could be heard from within the toolbox.

Mikaela fingered the lock, "This is going to be a little bit sad."

"Open it" replied Sam. Mikaela opened it and a small mech burst out, Mikaela had time to grab its chain as it launched itself at everybody around the table.

"I will have so many Decepticons on your butt!" it yelled.

Mikaela grew tired of this and brough out her mini blow torch pointing it at the Decepticon. "Hey, behave!" she demanded

"What is it, a Decepticon?" questioned Sam.

"Yeah" affirmed Mikaela.

"And you're training him?"

Mikaela nodded. "I'm trying to."

The mech ignored him and tried to gnaw on the chain.

Simmons looked at the mech in disbelief, "I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens, and you're carrying around one in your purse like a little Chihuahua."

Wheelie stopped chewing on the chain and turned to face Simmons, he already didn't like this human one bit. "Do you want a throwdown, you pubic 'fro-head?"

Mikaela just smiled at Simmons, before turning to Wheelie and talked in her pretty girl voice. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your eye, you know, but, if you're a good boy, then I'm not gonna torch your other eye. Okay? I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols are, please." Miles chuckled and hid it as a cough, for getting offended about being called a dog, he sure responded like a dog.

Wheelie gave in pretty quick to Mikaela. "All right." He bent down to study the pictures and began to snap. "I know that. That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it, but these guys..." He turned his attention to the photos that Simmons had called project Black Knife, "Where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

Sam held up a few for Wheelie to have a better look at. "Is this they?"

Wheelie nodded and pointed to the photos. "Yeah. Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. They've been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for you. And I know where to find them."

"Show us" said Simmons.

"Yeah" said Wheelie, he cracked his fingers and swiveled to face the map Simmons had pinned to the wall. He turned on the program that held the information on it, and lasers appeared and pointed to where the Seekers were at on the map.

Simmons walked closer to the map and studied it. "The closest one's in Washington."

Sam felt a wave of hope wash through him, hopefully he could get the symbols translated and would be able to find the energon source before Megatron and the Fallen.

Everyone was too busy looking at the map to notice when Frenzy's optics brightened. For when Sam felt that wave of hope, he had released some of the power of the All Spark which had reawaken Frenzy. Frenzy peered through the glass, recognizing the people outside of it. There was Ladiesman217, the girl who had chopped him in half, and the idiot S-7 man. The mech he recognized as Wheelie , an old acquaintance of his. The third and fourth boy he didn't recognize.

After he examined the people in the room he began to inspect the room. It was full of files, and a ladder in the corner, making Frenzy suspect that they were underground. One thing that Frenzy did know was that he had to get out of there and find his partner if he was still living. He focused on the bond he shared with Barricade. He was relieved to find that it was still alive, Barricade had not perished.

With determination he inspected the glass and found a small flaw, using all his strength in his tiny body, he drove one of his claws straight into the flaw. The glass shattered instantly, making everyone in the room turn towards the sound. Leo screamed when he saw the head, alive and pointing a gun at them. Frenzy was tempted to shoot this one, but decided against it. All the humans, including Wheelie put up their hands, not daring to move.

They all stood in silence until Sam spoke gently lowering his hands, "Can you put the gun down so we can talk Frenzy."

The movement brought a scent to Frenzy's nose, he tightened his grip on the gun, Sam saw the movement and raised his hands again.

"Why do you have Barricade's scent on you LadiesMan?" asked Frenzy in a deadly calm voice. His stutter seemed to have fixed itself.

"Put the gun down and I will tell you" replied Sam, with an equally calm voice.

Frenzy debated for a moment and finally set the gun down. Everyone let out the breath they had been holding. Sam then explained to Frenzy everything that had happened at Mission City till now. Frenzy listened carefully not speaking till the very end.

"I want to speak with Autobot Bumblebee"

Frenzy was fully aware of Barricade's past with the Autobot. Sam nodded to Frenzy's request, he had expected this.

"Sam, how is he going to get to Bee?" pointed out Mikaela, motioning towards the ladder. Sam looked at Frenzy who just transformed into Mikaela's cell phone.

"I always wondered how he got to the Hoover Dam, turns out that I carried him there" laughed Mikaela.

"So it was your fault" yelled Simmons rounding on Mikaela. Before she could yell back at him, Miles interrupted.

"Hello, trying to save the world, no time for petty argument!"

"He's right" added on Sam as he placed Frenzy in his coat pocket and headed towards the ladder. "As strange as it is to say it, Miles is right."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" demanded Miles as he followed Sam up the ladder.

"You know what I mean, Miles. Do I have to count the times that you were wrong" asked Sam as he exited the shop with everyone close behind.

Bee saw Sam stride towards him and he gently clicked open his doors, Sam crawled into the front seat behind the wheel. Everyone piled in after him. Mikaela took the other front seat putting the Decepticon in her lap in his truck form. And Leo, Miles, and Simmons crawled into the back.

"I take it that Simmons was RoboWarrior" asked Bee (even though Mikaela had already told him) with barely concealed rage in his voice. Miles jumped slightly at the sound of the car talking but relaxed almost at the same time. Though he did look at Simmons funny.

"So what did you do to the Camaro that he hates you so much?" he asked.

"I kinda took his prisoner and began to experiment on him" muttered Simmons, sinking down in his seat.

"Indeed, you did Simmons" said Bee in the same voice before his voice changed to happy. "I'm so glad to finally meet you in person Miles, I'm Bumblebee."

"Same here Bumblebee, you being alive explains so much stuff that's happened in the past couple of years" Bee chuckled in response.

Frenzy began to get tired of this talk and began to vibrate in Sam's pocket.

"Well Bee," said Sam drawing the attention back to himself. "I know that you hate Simmons, but he has proved too useful in this case. He has seen the symbols I've seen, and we have a lead on someone in Washington that will be able to translate them."

"That is wonderful Sam..."

"Wait Bee there's more, we also found someone else"

Bee clicked, "Who else did you find."

Sam reached into his pocket and drew out a cell phone, that Bee recognized as Mikaela's. "Sam why do you have Mikaela's cell phone?"

"Because Bee it isn't Mikaela's phone, it's Frenzy"

Upon those words, the phone vibrated and Frenzy transformed. "Autobot Bumblebee."

"Frenzy, I thought you were offlined."

"I was, yet something woke me up. Your human has told me that Barricade has switched to the Autobot side and is now the guardian of his brother. And they are both in the custody of Megatron and the one known as the Fallen."

"That is correct Frenzy, Barricade has been an Autobot for almost two human years. He was trusted by Optimus Prime, and even Ironhide. And he and Tyrell were captured yesterday by Megatron."

Frenzy nodded, "That is all I wanted to know, thank-you. I have to go know."

"Where are you going to go Frenzy?" asked Wheelie, transforming out of his truck alt-form.

Frenzy looked at Wheelie, "I am going to go find Barricade and this organic Tyrell and save him from Megatron. I owe Barricade that much."

"How will you do that, I don't even know where the base is at, and you've been dead for two years how are you going to find him?" asked Wheelie.

"I will use our bond to locate him" replied Frenzy.

"You have a bond with Barricade? He never mentioned that to anyone" said Bee.

"That's because he is not aware of it, it has only developed in the past orn, it is kinda like a sibling bond, but no quite. He's not even aware that he has it."

Mikaela nodded finally understanding the grief Barricade had shown when he found out that Frenzy was dead, he had been suffering from a broken bond and he didn't know it.

"Bee we have to go with Frenzy, we have to get Tyrell" said Sam looking at Frenzy.

"No" said Frenzy before Bee could answer. "I must do this alone Samuel, you must continue on you mission, if I am successful and manage to free Barricade and Tyrell then we will meet you in Washington, if not you must continue on and stop the Fallen from destroying this world."

Leo spoke up from the backseat of Bee, "He's right man, I'm sorry about your brother but the world is at stake."

Simmons spoke up "What fro boy is trying to say is that you got to stay on task Sam, your face is been posted all around the world. From what I saw two years ago was that your brother was a good man, he wanted was best for you. He wouldn't want you to put the safety of the world behind saving him. Those military men are tough, and they know the priorities, in which they themselves are always last."

Sam sighed defeated, he knew that what they were saying was true. He knew that Tyrell would be saying those same things, but he wanted to run to his brother. Mikaela leaned over and gave her boyfriend a hug, she knew what he was feeling.

Sam was too busy wallowing in his thoughts that he almost missed what Frenzy was telling Bee.

"…take me to the nearest point of ocean. They are not on the continent of North America."

"What are you going to do, swim there?" asked Leo.

Frenzy just blinked his optics in answer. Nobody spoke as Bee started his engine and drove off, Skids and Mudflap behind him. They had heard everything that had been said, Bee had just spared the group there comments. Bee managed to get to the docks area undetected.

"Good luck Frenzy" whispered Sam as Bee opened the door to allow the mech to climb out.

"Take care, Sam, Bee and everybody else" answered Frenzy as he walked out. The group watched Frenzy approach the water and calmly walk in.

Frenzy powered up his boosters and took off through the water like a shot following the pull of the bond.

p-p-p-p

Frenzy swam for hours, the bond becoming stronger with each passing miles, until it sang with life. Frenzy checked the coordinates on the internet, concluding that the base was on the island of Greenland. Despite its name, the land was covered in ice, and largely unknown the ideal place for a Decepticon base. He cursed his small body as he picked his way across the ice, it would take him hours to cross, or so he thought. As he picked his way along, he tripped on the ice causing him to slid several feet. That when he discovered if he sat down and pushed himself, he found that he covered more ground faster. For hours he pushed himself, until coming to the barely concealed entrance to the base. It was sparkling play to disarm the door and have it open. The hallway that it revealed was long, and big, made for someone larger than Megatron. Shielding his signal he began to make his way through the maze. Freezing when a pair of mech passed near him.

"How long do you think the Fallen will keep that organic alive?"

"Shorter than the traitor Barricade. The Fallen plans to crush the organic in front of the traitor, since he is the things guardian. I hear that the Fallen is keeping the organic in a cage in the throne room, like a pet of some sort. Can you believe that?"

"I hope when he finally kills them both that he will allow everyone to watch."

"Yup…" The mechs voices faded as they got farther and farther away.

Frenzy thanked the mechs for the information that they had unknowingly shared, as he headed to where he was certain the throne room would be and he knew he had the right one with the high level security that locked the door. It took him longer but he got it cracked and had the door open just enough for him to squeeze through.

Frenzy crept into the throne room; he immediately detected the organics heartbeat far above him. Aiming his grapple hook, he fired it at the bottom of the cage. The sharp point sinking into the metal, without so much as a ping. Connecting the gun to his small body he pushed a button that had him zipping up into the air. Within seconds he was on the underside of the cage. Frenzy disconnected himself and began to walk upside on the cage, he was happy to discover that the bars were just wide enough for him to slip through.

Ty had been awoken by a sharp crack; at first he thought Ravage had reappeared, but as his went to the door he saw that no one was there. He was confused as he glanced towards the door of the room and saw no one either. He wondered if he was imagining things until he heard metal striking on metal and the bottom of the cage tremble slightly underneath his hand. Ty slowly climbed to his feet as he heard tapping of the thing on the bottom of his cage beginning to move towards the edge. His heart began to pound, as the sound reached the edge. He backed as far as he could as the source of the noise climbed into his cage. It was a mech, that Ty recognized from pictures Barricade had shown him.

"Frenzy" he breathed looking at the mech. How was it possible? Frenzy was dead.

Frenzy cocked his head/body to the side as he studied the human. He looked just like Ladies Man, except older, his cranial hair was a darker shade than his spark brothers. Dark circles showed under his optics, which were bright with confusion. He was as farthest from the where Frenzy had entered as he could be.

"Tyrell Witwicky" asked Frenzy.

"Yes, how?"

"Explanations will have to wait Tyrell, we need to find Barricade and escape this place"

Tyrell nodded, "Of course, but how I'm I going to get down from here?"

"Come here" said Frenzy motioning him with one of his tiny claw feet. Tyrell pushed away all the memories of what Sam had told him of this mech, instead focusing on what Barricade had told him.

Frenzy could see the hesitation cross Tyrell face, and he wondered briefly what Ladiesman had told him, as Tyrell started forward. Frenzy took a moment to climb on the bars and record time he bypassed the codes and had the door open in a matter of seconds, even before Tyrell had reached the far side of the cage.

"Barricade wasn't lying when he said you were the best hacker in the business" muttered Tyrell, he was impressed at the level of skill Frenzy had just showed.

"No indeed he wasn't Tyrell, now would you please hold out your arm."

Tyrell did as he was told holding out his left arm. Frenzy jumped from the bars and landed on Ty's arm. From there he snapped his legs together to form a type of bracelet. He turned his head to look at Tyrell.

"This is the tricky part, you will need to jump, so that I can shoot a grappling hook into the bottom of the cage, allowing me to slow our descent."

Tyrell look at the mech and the edged to look at the ground far below him. He never made such a jump without a parachute on his back. But he had to trust Frenzy to save both of them, with a nod to Frenzy he jumped, twisting in midair so that Frenzy had a better shot at the cages bottom. Frenzy took aim and let out a shot, the grappling hook shot true and it dug itself into the soft metal of the cage. Ty's arm was jerked quite painfully as they slowed down, but Ty didn't cry out. Within moments they had reached the ground safety, with a snick Frenzy unclasped himself releasing the grapple line. He positioned himself onto Tyrell's shoulder.

"We must hurry and free Barricade before the Fallen discovers your absence, once you exit the door turn left."

Tyrell did as he was told as he squeezed through the transformer sized door, sticking close to the wall's he ran as quick and silently as he could only stopping when Frenzy whispered to stop in front of a large door. Frenzy climbed off of Ty's shoulder and scaled the wall to the lock. This lock took longer to crack, but Frenzy managed to do it, the doors opened with a swish, accompanied by a strong smell of energon, that overpowered Ty's senses. Without waiting for Frenzy he rushed in, coming to a halt at the edge of the energon pool that lay below his guardian. A steady stream of energon still dripped down his legs.

Barricade was hanging from his wrists, his peds inches from the ground, unable to touch the ground. The armor on his chest, back and stomach had been ripped off showing his bare protofom, that had been shredded by Megatron's energon whip.

"Oh my God, Barricade" whispered Tyrell, he didn't expect any response so he was surprised when Barricade's optics onlined, and looked down at him.

"Ty-rell" he whispered, static filling that one simple word. A rattling cough followed, fresh energon flowed from the wounds that unclotted with the force of the cough.

Tyrell took one look at the energon on the floor and began to walk through it, ignoring the dangers Ratchet had warned him about energon.

"Tyrell" whispered Frenzy from the door; he too stopped as he caught sight of Barricade. Barricade's optics flashed to the door as he heard the voice, his intakes hitched as he saw who it was.

"Fren-zy" whispered Barricade not believing what he saw.

"Barricade" exclaimed Frenzy, walking forward.

"Frenz-zy g-t Ty out of he-re" managed Cade.

"Not without you" declared Tyrell. He turned to look at Frenzy. "Frenzy can you get those cuffs off."

"Not without help" rang a voice. Everyone whipped around to the open doorway, there standing in the doorway was Ravage.

"Ravage" whispered Frenzy.

"Frenzy!" purred Ravage, bounding forward and began to greet the mech. "They said you were dead." The bond that had been dead for a long, came back to life overflowing with happiness and love.

"I was; this human's brother brought me back" replied Frenzy, nodding to Tyrell. "But enough of this, we need to escape, will you help us?"

Ravage's only answer was to take a running jump and launch himself onto Barricade's shoulder, he climbed to Barricade's wrist and began to work on the cuffs.

"No-o" whispered Barricade.

"Barricade, we are not leaving you so stop trying to convince us" snapped Tyrell walking close enough to Barricade to lay a hand on one of his dangling peds. What happened next, no one was able to describe.

It seemed if a bolt of blue lightening sprang from Ty's hand to Barricade's body as soon as his hand made contact. The lightning spread up Barricade's frame, as it passed his wounds, it healed them instantly. Within moments all of Barricades wounds had been healed, including his vocal cords. A strand of blue lightning seemed to hang in the air near Barricade's side, and suddenly Frenzy's body appeared out of thin air. It flew down to Frenzy and he was reconnected to his body.

In less than two minutes the strange blue lightening had disappeared. Tyrell's hand dropped away from Barricade's ped. He felt light headed, as he staggered away, suddenly his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.

Frenzy moved quickly on his new legs and caught Tyrell before he collapsed into the pool on energon. Unseen by all the mark on his hand glowed with the strange blue light the same color as the lightening. It glowed for a few moments longer before faded to the blood red that had filled it.

"Frenzy what happened" demanded Barricade, as Ravage worked on his bonds. With a snick they released, Barricade landed lightly on his feet, the lightening had given him back his strength, before immediately kneeling down. He gently took Tyrell from Frenzy.

"I don't know Barricade, but he healed you somehow, that was him" replied Frenzy climbing into Cade's hand.

"How could he do that?" asked Ravage jumping in next to Frenzy.

"I don't know" whispered Barricade as Tyrell began to stir. Tyrell slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the five optics that stared down at him. "Are you okay Tyrell?" asked Barricade.

Tyrell didn't answer except to try to sit up, and found that he couldn't. "Barricade I can't move!"

Barricade felt panic rising, but didn't let it show, Tyrell's heart-rate began to climb faster than Barricade had ever recorded. "It's alright Tyrell, it'll pass." His words had the desired affect and Tyrell calmed down a little, Barricade began to stand up, when he caught the sound of someone approaching from the outside. "Slag!"

Ravage hissed as his scanners told him who it was. "Barricade, its Soundwave."

Barricade looked at Tyrell, no matter what he had to get him out of there. Ravage knew what was going through Barricade's head, he was thinking the same thoughts. He had grown attached to the human in the short amount of time that he had been here.

"Barricade, I can manage Tyrell on my back if Frenzy will hold him. I'll make sure that he stays safe as we escape."

Barricade nodded, he handed Tyrell to Frenzy who mounted Ravage. Barricade onlined his weapons and took his position next to the door, Ravage at his peds prepared to leap out into the corridor. Everyone held still as Soundwave punched the code to unlock the door. Soundwave appeared in the doorway not looking up until he was all the way through the doorway, he was shocked when he did look up and discovered that Barricade wasn't there.

Barricade used that moment to attack, as Ravage ran out the door. Barricade had the advantage of surprise and managed to knock out Soundwave in a matter of minutes. Then he went to run after Ravage, comming him along the way.

:Ravage Soundwave has been neutralized, which way out of this hell hole: yelled Barricade as he fought his way through a group of mechs at the end of the hallway.

:Take a left, then right:

Through the maze of halls Ravage guided Barricade, blowing past mechs. Shots rang out as it was realized who was blowing past them.

"The traitor Barricade is escaping" was the cry that went up. Soon Barricade had caught up to the trio and together they ran side by side.

"We're almost there" hissed Ravage as a shot hit close to them.

"We just need to get out of here before the Fallen teleports here" muttered Tyrell nervously.

"We'll worry about that when it happens" yelled Barricade dodging another shot.

"There to the left" shouted Ravage.

Barricade turned on a dime, heading towards the doors at the end, only to come to a stop when Megatron walked through the door.

"Barricade" he snarled, then he eyes roamed downward and saw Ravage with Frenzy and Tyrell on his back.

"Traitors" his eyes glittered, "You will all die."

"You first" yelled Barricade as he drove towards the tyrant. This caught Megatron by surprise, enough so that Barricade managed a lucky shot that caught Megatron near the spark, slowing the might giant.

"Come on" yelled Barricade jumping to his feet, leading the way they blew out of the door. The four were greeted by the dawn as they blew out of the Decepticon's base. Barricade passed just enough to transform into his Mustang form, throwing open his door for Ravage to bound in. He drove across the ice, heading towards the ocean, he knew that they would be safe if he could reach him as Decepticons poured out of the base. Barricade soon left all the other Decepticons behind in the dust reaching the ocean. Without even pausing he drove into ocean. He was great full that he had his armor treated to withstand long periods of being under salt water.

"Is everybody okay?" demanded Barricade as he drove through the sea.

"We're fine" said Ravage, seconded by Tyrell and Frenzy. Frenzy grabbed Ty and hauled him to the front seat to allow Ravage to spread out. Ty still couldn't move as Frenzy position him behind the driver's seat before he settled in the passenger seat.

Barricade let out a sigh of relief, they were all safe. They all relaxed, Ty soon falling asleep, followed by Ravage and Frenzy leaving Barricade the only one awake. Barricade couldn't believe all that had happened in the past few hours. He wondered how Frenzy was alive, and how he had found the base. Also what was the blue lightening, and how did Tyrell do it, for it had to be Ty that did it. He kept driving, knowing that he wouldn't get any answer's until everybody woke up.

The ocean was so peaceful and so clear, Cade could see for miles ahead, and nothing alive except for a few fish. For close to two hours he drove in silence, Ty the first the wake up.

He gave a huge yawn and stretched his sore muscles and he stopped mid-yawn. "Barricade! I can move again!" This of course woke Frenzy and Ravage up, they gave a cheer as Ty demonstrated his ability to move.

Ty was so relieved to be able to move again, he had been afraid that he would never move again. It had been the worst thing to wake up and not be able to move a single limb. It reminded him of Mission City when he woke up to find himself a broken man and like then his thoughts went to Sam.

"Barricade, we need to find Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee" said Ty, looking out the window at the silent world they were in.

"Autobot Bumblebee is waiting in U.S city Washington D.C." stated Frenzy.

Ty turned to him, "You meet up with Bumblebee, do you know if my brother Sam, and Mikaela are alright"

"They are fine" assured Frenzy. Tyrell nodded letting his body relax, the seat adjusted under him to further his relaxation, Ty patted the seat under him but said nothing.

Barricade spoke the next question. "Frenzy how are you online, and where did you meet Bumblebee at, and how did you find us?"

"I am not sure on how I have come to be back online; I awoke to find myself under a piece of glass with a bunch of humans on the other side. It was Sam, Mikaela, the Sector Seven agent Simmons, a young man named Leo, and Miles and a mech, Wheelie. After a bit of confusion I learned of the circumstances of the past two years. I requested to meet with Autobot Bumblebee, and I confirmed their story, I then set off to find you. As to how I found you, it is because I have formed a small bond with you Barricade, it matured only an orn ago. It allowed me to find you."

This shocked Barricade, "A bond?" He began to search for it within his spark and he found it, a piece of Frenzy that he didn't know he had. He gave a small tug and smiled to himself when Frenzy gave a tug back. "Well that was useful."

"Indeed, now you must hurry Barricade, after Bee finds the person who can translate those symbols that Sam has seen in his head he won't stick around for long" said Frenzy.

"Well were ten minutes from shore, if you would send out a message Frenzy to wait for us then we'll meet them shortly."

"I'm on it Barricade."

-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f—f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f—ff-f-f-f-f-f-f—f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-

Sorry for the long wait, my life has been hectic. Whoever said Senior year of high school was easy was lying, but I've graduated and should have more time to write. So please review.


	11. Chapter 11

This is the longest chapter I have ever written, 32 pages I hope you enjoy! It will cover a huge chunk of the movie.

-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p

:Frenzy to Autobot Bumblebee: commed Frenzy as Barricade approached the shore.

:Yes Frenzy: came the hurried answer from Bumblebee.

:Mission was a success, Barricade and Tyrell are safe. We are heading your way, we will meet you shortly:

:Affirmative: replied Bee. He was so happy that Tyrell and Barricade were safe. He immediately began to tell the group in him.

"Sam, Barricade and Tyrell are safe, there meeting us at the Air and Space Museum" he cried through the radio.

Sam who had been relaxing in the seat sat straight up. "Are you sure Bee, did Barricade comm you?"

"Frenzy commed me, he said they will meet us shortly" answered Bee as he pulled into the Air and Space Museum's parking lot.

"Did Frenzy say if they are okay?" asked Mikaela gripping Sam's hand in silent support.

Bee hesitated, "He only said that they were safe. Nothing about their physical appearance. I'm shore that there ok, and we will see them soon.

Then as if by magic, a black mustang with silver flames turned off from the highway and started towards them. Bee noticed that the mustang was dripping water as it drove towards him.

Sam began to claw at the door handle trying to get out, but Bee refused to open it, he didn't know what condition Tyrell was in and didn't want Sam rushing him. "Bee let me out!" cried Sam as he realized that Bee wasn't going to open up.

But Bee ignored him, watching as Barricade slowly parked next to him. He watched movement from behind Barricade's tinted windows and was relieved when the door opened and Tyrell stepped out. Sam was basically slamming his fists on Bee's door to be let out. Bee couldn't deny him anymore and popped his locks open and opened the door. Sam fell out the door and onto the ground at the sudden release.

Sam felt strong hands grip him and pull him up from the ground. There standing in his camo cargo pants and black t-shirt with his combat boots was his brother. "Ty" he cried hugging him. His brother looked tired mostly, with dark circles under his eyes. He had a slight limp in the leg that had been trapped under the tree and Sam suspected that it wasn't fully healed. What worried him the most was the haunted expression that Tyrell's eyes had. Like he had seen something horrible, and knowing the Decepticons he probably did. "Are you alright Ty?"

"Yeah, just a little tired. Happy to be here instead of the other place, brought you a new friend."

Sam looked at Tyrell confused, "Who, if you mean Frenzy I already know him."

Ty smiled and looked at Barricade, who opened the backseat for Ravage to climb out. Ravage trotted up to Ty and smiled at the group with a sly grin. "Hello" he purred.

Sam gapped at the metal panther, and looked turned to his brother. Tyrell just smiled at his face and hugged his brother hard, happy to see him okay. Ravage sniffed and fled back to the inside of Barricade, curling down in the seat again.

Mikaela ran from the other side of Bee to get her hug from Ty. "I was so worried about you Tyrell, it seems like every time I turn around something bad has happened to you" she cried.

"I'll try to stop that" whispered Tyrell. He heard more of Bee's car doors slam and he broke from Mikaela to look who it was when he was tackled by something blonde. "Tyrell" it cried squeezing him tight. Ty looked down to see the last person he expected.

"Miles?" he croaked.

Miles broke the hug and smiled "The one and only! I can't believe that Sam and you hid this from me for two years! I don't know if I want to punch you or hug you."

Tyrell looked at Miles in disbelief, "You're mad that we didn't involve you in all of this in the beginning?"

Miles shook his head seriously, "Yeah man, it's hard to explain why, but it just feels so right to be a part of all this."

Tyrell nodded he knew the feeling; he allowed a small smile before looking at the other two. He recognized the curly black hair boy from the warehouse, and the other one was none other than Seymour Simmons.

He turned to the boy first, holding out his hand "I don't believe we have been properly introduced. I'm Tyrell Witwicky, Sam's older brother."

The boy took it hesitantly, "Leo Spitz, I'm Sam's college roommate."

Tyrell nodded solemnly, he bet that Leo didn't expect this when he went to college. "I'm sorry that you had to be dragged into this. I'm sure you have been freaking out a bit over all of this."

Leo smiled at Tyrell; he was relieved that someone understood his situation for once. Everyone had basically ignored his feelings over the situation from the beginning. "Thanks bro, it has been strange and I admit I have freaked out more than once."

Ty nodded again and then turned to Simmons, they eyed each other for a moment before Tyrell spoke. "Surprised to see you here Simmons, especially since how our last meeting ended."

Simmons shrugged, "My country might have turned against me, but I will not abandon the world when it needs me. Now if everyone is done with all this emotional crap we need to get back on track." Simmons went back to Bumblebee and pulled out his bag, taking out a pair of binoculars. Tyrell sighed, Simmons was still the biggest jerk in the world, but he did have a point.

"Smithsonian Air and Space of dreams in there. All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut" sighed Simmons, looking through a the binoculars. Tyrell laughed.

"So naturally you went into a job that handled aliens."

Simmons ignored Tyrell's smart remark and dug into his bag and pulled out a pair of overalls, he then stripped out of his pants. "Hold those" he commanded Miles. The group looked at Simmons in horror at what he was wearing.

"What is that!" demanded Sam, looking at the hideous thong that Simmons had on. It had the S-7 symbol on the front. Simmons calmly looked down at his underwear and then around at everybody. Even the Autobots were disturbed at what they saw, and almost

"What? I wear them when I'm in a funk. So does Giambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing" mumbled Simmons as he pulled up the overalls, hiding the hideous thong. "Okay. Watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney and don't ever say my name." He reached into his pocket and drew out a bottle of pills and handed some to everyone. "Okay, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue. It's the high-concentrate polymer they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time. Okay. Now, let's get this show on the road"

Leo began to shake his head, Tyrell guessed that a plan had already been disgust and whatever part Leo had in he didn't want to do. "No, listen, I can't do this. I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys. I'm not gonna do this. Guards have guns. I don't want to die!"

Simmons sighed and backed Leo against Skids. "Kid, kid, kid. You compromise this mission, you are dead to me. Now look into my eyes and tighten up that sphincter."

Leo sullenly agreed, Miles just grinned and accepted two tasers from Simmons and followed Leo inside. The two were quickly becoming fast friends, especially after Miles had asked Leo for his autograph after explaining how he loved the website. Tyrell turned to the remaining three.

"What is the plan? Or are you just making it up as we go?"

"Yes we have a plan Soldierboy. Timmon and Pumba will down a guard while I take out the rest. You, Fugitive and Convict will be hiding until we regroup."

Tyrell grimaced at the nicknames but let them slide. "Good plan Agent 7, might as well get to it then."

Simmons grinned and motioned for everyone to follow him. Ty patted the hood of Barricade before following Simmons. They separated once they hit the door way. Tyrell, Sam, and Mikaela towards the many displays of aircrafts and Simmons towards the guard station. They were lucky it was closing time and the museum had little people left in it.

The museum is now closing. Came a voice from the intercom system. Tyrell looked around as there distraction became known

From the boys bathroom came Leo with his pants hanging down around his ankles. "Yo, baba!" he whistled to get everybodies attention which he got as everybody turned to look giving the three a chance to jump into a few planes to hide. "Bad news, bro! Ran out of toilet paper! You got any out here? Please tell me you do."

The guards looked disgusted at Leo "Sir! I suggest you get in there. The museum is closed!"

Leo was burning with embarrassment, he cursed himself that he had picked rock instead of scissors, stupid Miles, but he continued. "Listen, man, I understand that, but as you can see, this is important. All right? Thumper dumper. I got to go. All right."

The guard looked around unsure of what to do. "Sir, you are a grown, naked man around children. Pull your pants up and exit the building."

Leo gave the man his best stare. "I'm not going anywhere" he said forcefully.

He sighed inwardly with relief as the guard gave in; he swiftly went back to the bathroom and into a stall. "Give me a taser Miles, he's coming."

Miles chuckled from the next stall over and handed Miles a taser just as the guard came back in.

"You got that paper, right, sir?" asked Leo as Miles hurriedly pulled his feet back up so that they couldn't be seen. The guards hand appeared with a roll of toilet paper in it.

"You should be embarrassed. This is a family museum, sir" began the guard as Leo activated the taser and tased the hand that had appeared.

"Got him" cried Leo pulling up his boxers and rushed to look at his work, only to trip on the guard and tase himself in the nuts. Miles could only look down at Leo and burst into laughter, soon falling down on the ground. The door opened and Simmons came running in, and skidded to a halt looking down at the two.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

Leo looked up at him. "How many times can you get tased in the nuts before you can't have kids?" he asked twitching. Miles finally controlled his laughter and looked up at Simmons with tears in his eyes.

"I'm good"

Simmons just rolled his eyes, he knelt down and handcuffed the guard to the water pipes and stomping on his radio, before grabbing Leo by the arm and dragged him out of the bathroom. "You are an amateur, man, a rank amateur" he muttered, and then turned to Miles. "You're no better kid, your partner needs help and you just lay on the ground laughing. Disgraceful."

Tyrell heard Simmons voice before he saw him and jumped out of his hiding place, he motioned to Sam and Mikaela to do the same as him. Simmons voice echoed in the museum as he approached.

"We just downed five guards."

"Five guards. Not too bad Agent 7" commented Tyrell.

Simmons ignored him, only grabbed the bag from Sam and knelt on the ground. "Get your stuff and get out of here" muttered Simmons as he rummaged for the necessary tools to pick up spark energy.

"Give me a second here" demanded Sam. "I got to get the tracker, all right."

Mikaela took that time to open her toolbox to let Wheelie out. She looked down at him and pointed to him threatening. "Be good" she demanded.

Wheelie crawled out of the box, and breathed deeply. "I'm claustrophobic" he yelped.

Tyrell ignored every one as watched as Sam extracted the shard from the jar with a pair of large tweezers. Being close to the shard made his skin crawl, his hands shook. It felt like he had just taken a shot of an energy drink. He was distracted from this though when Simmons cried out in glee as he found his tracker, he activated it.

"Ready."

Everyone followed Simmons and Sam as they began to search through the hundreds of planes that were on display. Anyone of them could be the mech they were looking for. When suddenly Wheelie broke from the group, driving away fast.

Mikaela grabbed Sam, and pointed to Wheelie. "Look, look. Follow him. Follow him." They broke in a run to keep up with the toy truck, he lead him deeper into the museum never slowing down. "He knows where he's going. He knows something" yelled Mikaela.

"What?" yelled back Sam, he was too busy watching Wheelie to understand what Mikaela had just said.

"He knows something"

From the other side of the plane Simmons and Tyrell came with Leo and Miles close behind them. Simmons device was going wild. "You got what I got?" he asked Sam.

"Yeah" confirmed Sam, it was hard to keep ahold of the shard, it seemed to want to fly to the jet that was in front of them. Tyrell recognized the aircraft that was sitting in front of them.

"Blackbird"

"There he is" said Wheelie in an awed voice as he pointed to the majestic jet. "This guy's a legend, like the Chairman of the Board!" He turned to Sam. "Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen."

Sam nodded, climbing under the ropes that were meant to keep people away. He let go of the shard, it flew to the plane causing a wave of energy to roll along the frame. Sam and Mikaela rush under the plane to look for the shard when Mikaela recognized the symbol that stamped on the back of the landing gear.

"Shit" yelled Mikaela looking at a well-known symbol, feeling dread "It's a Decepticon!"

"Decepticon?" whispered Tyrell looking at horror at the plane

"Behind the MiG now!" yelled Simmons pushing Leo and Miles, as the jet began to transform. Sam and Mikaela ran from under the mech and joined the group behind the MiG. Tyrell watched at the jet rose, he could tell something was wrong as the mech transformed. It was a slow process, and the mech had to push pieces into place until he finally stood with the assistance of a cane.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this? Answer me, pawns and knaves! Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath! You little spinal-cord-based organisms! Bugger it! Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire!" shouted the mech as he shakily stood with the cane. "Prepare for remote systems override!" yelled the mech pointing at the stationary planes all around him with his cane.

Wheelie looked at the humans. "I tell you, this guy did not age well" he said shaking his head.

Mikaela studied the mech as he wondered around, he didn't look like a blood thirsty Decepticon. "I don't think he's gonna hurt us" she said quietly.

Jetfire reached the large back door of the museum and studied them, before raising his hand."I command these doors to open." When the door refused to answer his demand he activated his weapons. "Fire! I said, fire!" The rocket shot off, but in the wrong direction going backwards instead of hitting the door. "Bollocks! Damn these worthless parts" yelled Jetfire as he bashed the door outward.

Sam mind caught up with him and he went running after the mech, "Wait a second!"

"ltchy, wretched rust in my arse!" mumbled Jetfire, scratching his arse, as he walked past more aircraft.

"The museum is going to be very angry. Very angry" yelled Simmons looking back to look at the damage as the group ran after Jetfire. "We gotta catch that plane." From around the museum, Bumblebee and Barricade followed by the twins came rushing, kicking up dirt as they caught sight of the mech. They watched closely as the humans approached the mech. Deciding to watch to see what would happen, prepared to transform in any moment if the jet became threatening.

However Jetfire wasn't a problem as he continued to walk, he paused and rested on a plane thinking. "Right. I'm on a mission" he pondered. His thought were all muddled together since his awakening. He thoughts were interrupted by the spine-cord based organisms.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" they were yelling. He swung around to face them, accidently destroying the plane beside him.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Look, we just want to talk!" yelled Tyrell looking up at the mech.

Jetfire scoffed,"I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom-bringer" he paused and leaned down to look at the creatures. "What planet am I on?"

"Earth" said Sam.

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it Dirt. Planet Dirt" he said spitting kneeling down to eye level with the humans. "Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?" he demanded.

"The Decepticons" said Tyrell watching the jet, he wondered what he would do since he found out his side was winning. He was shocked at what the bot said next.

"Well, I changed sides to the Autobots."

Everyone looked taken aback, "What do you mean, changed sides?" demanded Simmons.

Jetfire spit again. "It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?" asked Jetfire.

Wheelie looked shaken. "You mean you don't have to work for those miserable, freaking Decepticons?"

Jetfire nodded, "If Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe."

"They have already destroyed some of it Jetfire. Cybertron is lost, the All Spark was destroyed" said Tyrell to the mech, he doubted the mech knew. In the back ground he could hear Wheelie telling Mikaela that he was changing sides.

The mech looked sad, as he took in the news. He didn't know that Cybertron was lost, but what was this about the All Spark being gone, the boy was terrible misinformed.

He shook his head to catch the other boy talking to him again."What were you saying?"

Jetfire snapped as he let out his anger over the news that his home was destroyed. "I told you my name was Jetfire, so stop judging me."

The human cowered before him, falling onto their backs with fear. He brought his cane down next to three of them.

"Somebody shit the bed this morning" muttered Wheelie

Jetfire ignored him and continued to rant. "I have issues of my own. And it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, he was a wheel, the first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?"

"No" said Simmons.

"Nothing!" yelled Jetfire bringing his cane down again. "But he did so with honor, dignity, damn it!" Suddenly there was a gurgling in his tanks, and he had to release pressure. A gas erupted from his arse, causing a parachute to come out, as it filled with air it dragged Jetfire to the ground. "Bollocks. My boosters are fried."

The humans ran to where the mech had fallen.

Sam looked at the mech. "I think we can help each other. You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know, I do."

"I don't think he knows anything. Honestly, I don't" Leo said, he didn't think this robot knew anything. Miles whispered for him to shut up.

Tyrell ignored the babbling around him and drew his knife, and presented it to Sam.

"Start drawling the symbols that you've seen." Sam accepted the knife and began to cut the symbols into the earth and speaking as he did. "I could do this all day. It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in my mind. You see, all this is in my mind and Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen."

Jetfire started, "The Fallen? I know him. He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis." He looked down at the symbols that Sam had drawn. "That makes no sense, you sure that you've written all the symbols that you have seen?"

Sam nodded and then looked at Tyrell and handed the knife back. He quickly cut the symbols that he had, until he came to the space that the two symbols that he had hide came. He sat back on his heels and mentally began to search his mind. It took him awhile, but he found the barrier, he barely touched it before it opened and revealed the two symbols. He smiled and cut the last two symbols onto the ground and stood up. Jetfire leaned down and petted his beard, thoughtfully.

"These transcriptions, they were part of my mission, the Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's Tip, and the key."

Sam looked up, "Slow down. The Dagger's Tip? The key? What are you talking about?"

Hold on little one I am going to open a space bridge to Egypt and I will have to draw on your strength Tyrell barely had time to comprehend that Jetfire was speaking to him somehow mentally, before he heard Jetfire call out a warning.

"No time to explain. Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!" yelled Jetfire, bringing his hand down around the humans, blue electrify swirling around his fingertips. He made sure to extend the field to include the four Autobots.

A great shock ran through his body and he felt his energy start to drain away at an alarming rate. His body felt like it was being pulled in a thousand different directions and then squeezed through a tube in a pressure tube.

Suddenly it was over, and he was bursting from the sand into a hot sun. He flew high into the air, and he saw the ground coming towards him. But he didn't have strength to try to break his fall. A pair of giant hands came from nowhere and caught him within inches of the ground.

"Gotcha" cried Barricade.

Tyrell smiled weakly up at his guardian. "Thanks Cade" he said sitting up a little before falling back, too weak to hold himself up.

Barricade immediately noticed the change in his charge. It was like they had just broken out of the Decepticon base again.

He was distracted when he heard his name being called, "Barricade" Cade lifted his optics to find Frenzy and Ravage coming towards him, none worse for wear.

"I am going to kill that jet if it's the last thing I do" mumbled Ravage as he got close enough for Barricade and Tyrell to hear.

"Get in line" mumbled Tyrell, struggling to set up and succeeding. He was going to kill that 'bot for doing this to him. "Where did everybody else pop up at?"

As if on cue Tyrell heard Mikaela yelling for Sam. "We better go join the rest of the party" mumbled Barricade beginning to walk. That got back to Jetfire in time to hear Simmons rant to him.

"That really, really hurt. You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt! People could have gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard..."

Jetfire growled "Shut up. I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

Sam just stared at the crazy mech. "When did you... When did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything. Why are we in Egypt?"

Jetfire looked at Sam like he was crazy. "Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling! You were duly informed!" he growled. He had clearly told this fleshling that he was going to go to Egypt. Jetfire gazed around at the remaining fleshling and saw Tyrell and realized he had gotten his organics mixed up. I guess I didn't tell that fleshling after all that we were going to Egypt, I just told you. Oh well, no harm done. Mused Jetfire in Tyrell's head.

Sam was growing tired of the mechs ramblings. He wondered if Cybertronians had mental illness like humans do. "Can you just stop for a second? Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of peace of mind?"

Jetfire preferred this fleshling's brother, at least he was respectful to his elders but he began his tale. "This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, millennia ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust, like my wretched self!" Jetfire was furious that he had been forgotten about and once he began to rant he ranted about everything. Bits of his armor began to fall down and smoke billowed from his frame. "Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?" he demanded the beings around him.

Simmons decided to take matters in his own hands he raised a hand. "Let's not get episodic, okay, old-timer? Beginning, middle, end. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it."

Jetfire did what the organic asked and continued "Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon by destroying suns…"

Miles interrupted looking afraid. "Destroy suns? You mean blow them up?"

Jetfire cursed the younglings interruption but continued. "Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule, never destroy a planet with life, until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was the Fallen." From his hand he activated a projection of the Fallen for the humans to see. Tyrell shuddered at the image, even though it was the real things. Jetfire continued. "He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find. Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more."

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" demanded Barricade looking at the oldtimer with his arms crossed. He was a bit skeptic about everything that Jetfire had just told them.

Jetfire looked out into the distance before answering. "Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen."

Sam's head popped up "Optimus Prime?"

Jetfire hurriedly crouched down next to the organic with hope in his face. "So, you've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?"

Sam gaze lowered to the ground, as Tyrell fixed his eyes on Sam's shirt. He answered before Sam could. "He sacrificed himself to save Sam and I."

Jetfire's hopes immediately fell and he slowly straightened back up. "So, he's dead. Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen."

Sam got a thoughtful expression on his face. "So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine, could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?"

"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other" answered Jetfire he wondered how much longer they could afford to stay here. Opening a space bridge probably had alerted every mech on earth of his presence and it wouldn't take long to trace it's energy to this location.

"So, then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to us?" asked Sam.

Jetfire wanted to shake the boy. "Follow your mind, your map, your symbols. What you and your brother carved in the sand, it's your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway! Go now! Go! That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you all."

Jetfire watched as all the mechs around him transformed and the humans piled into two of them. He prayed that they would make it. Especially since, the two brothers were half's of the All-Spark and neither knew it. With a sigh he began to walk away from his landing sight, his scanners already telling him that Decepticons were already on their way.

The Autobots raced away from Jetfire, through the sand. Simmons became busy and called a buddy that owed him a favor.

"Okay, here's what my CIA contact says. Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the "Dagger's Tip."

"That's the Dagger's Tip" summarized Sam, thinking of the riddle.

Simmons nodded. "It's part of the Red Sea. It divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade. 29.5 degrees north, 35 east. Here it is." He said showing Sam a GPS picture of the location

Ty's voice came from over the radio. "First thing we've got to do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip, before we plan anything else." Though all the Autobots had their radios connected to that the twins, and everyone in Barricade could hear what was being said in Bumblebee.

"How are you gonna get him halfway around the world?" asked Leo from the backseat of Bee.

"I'm gonna make a call" said Sam assuringly as they speed down the road, the pyramids in the distance.

Suddenly the sounds of sirens could be heard. "We got cops!" yelled Sam.

"I can't go to prison, guys" shrieked Leo as they began to run from the police, entering a nearby village. People quickly got off the street for the speeding cars.

"Sam, we got to get off this road and lay low" remarked Simmons. Bee agreed, he pulled off into a side street and transformed, everyone followed his example. Looking at Barricade, he grabbed Skids by the ankle and jumped to cling onto one of the buildings. Barricade did the same with Mudflap. Frenzy and Ravage crouched down next to boys, as Mikaela wrapped a scarf around her head to watch as the cops came speeding past.

"Man, stupid cops!" muttered Skids.

"This is what's called blending in like a ninja" remarked Mudflap.

Skids growled. "Shut up or I'll blend my fist in your face."

"They're gone" whispered Mikaela as she crawled back to the boys, taking off the scarf.

Sam nodded, "Okay, we're running out of time. I gotta make the call to Lennox..."

Simmons looked at Sam like he was nuts. "You're on the Worldwide Wanted List. Try calling one base, they'll track you here in seconds. CIA is all over this place!" he said in a hushed voice.

"You're gonna call" commented Tyrell from where he was sitting on the ground next to Ravage. Sam looked down at his brother; he had been really quite during all of this.

Simmons looked at the two Witwickys for a second before agreeing. "Okay. That's a good idea. I mean, I just had my mind on other things, like winding up in an Egyptian prison."

New Jersey

NEST departure, 2100 hours.

Lennox watched as the Autobots were rolled past him, all of them were strapped down in black mesh. Soldiers running next to them with saber rounds to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. All the NEST soldiers looked at it sadly.

"So, we're shipping him back to base. This is such a mistake" said Lennox to Epps, Fig, and Graham as he watched the body of Optimus Prime being loaded into one of the C-17's that would be returning to base. Many soldier came to stand around Optimus to make sure no further harm came to the body. Lennox turned around as a soldier called to him.

"Major Lennox, phone call."

Simmons reluctantly dialed the numbers Tyrell had given him. Major Lennox wasn't on the top of his list of favorite people since he held a gun to his chest. But he was glad as he heard the Major's voice as he said hello. "Lennox, I'm with the kid. The kid. You know, the one with the attitude, right, along with soldierboy. The one hanging with the truck. We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here. You're not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamen. Back of a $1 bill. Coordinates for airdrop, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it" Simmons looked up to see a figure with a black head scarf running wright at them. "Oh, my God. I got to go. Okay. Heat comes. Phantom out."

He slammed the phone down, shocked when the phone booth fell down. "Wait, who are you?" he demanded the figure as he got close.

"Wait. It's me. Leo. Me. Leo" yelled Leo pulling back the scarf to show his face. "Leo. Leo. Cops are coming right now. We need to go!"

"Okay we need to go" yelled Simmons, heading to were the Autobots were parked. As he passed Tyrell, Ty caught his arm. The boy raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Phantom?"

Simmons looked sheepishly at Tyrell. "My terrorist name, I'm 1/36 Arabian."

Ty chuckled, "You think of such things?"

"Yeah, escepically when the government shut down Sector Seven. I would have the perfect cover to, I would sell shoes in the day, and be a terrorist by night."

"Shoes?"

"Yes, it was either be an S-7 agent or be a shoe salesman."

(Can anyone guess what movie I'm referring to?)

By then they were in hearing range of the Autobots, and Barricade was shaking with silent laughter. Simmons a shoe salesman was a hilarious vision.

Everybody piled into their respective Autobots. Which meant that everyone besides Tyrell piled into Bumblebee.

New Jersey

Lennox waited patiently for the chief navigator to tell them where the coordinates were from. He had been surprised to get a phone call from Simmons, it took him a minute to process what was being said. He was shocked when he said that he was with Sam and Tyrell. Though he was happy to know that Tyrell wasn't in the hands of Decepticons anymore. He immediately told Epps, Fig, and Graham. But the rest of the message puzzled him. Tyrell and Sam wanted him to bring Optimus to those coordinates for some reason. He withdrew from his thoughts as his chief navigator came from the open door of the C-17 towards him.

"Coordinates, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Tip of the Red Sea. Gulf of Aqaba."

Epps looked at the man confused. "Egypt? Are you serious?"

Will nodded his thanks to the man and turned away, aware that Galloway was watching him. Epps knew this to and spoke quietly. "Even if we could figure out a way to get big man over there, how is Sam and Tyrell supposed to bring him back to life?"

Epps didn't quite believe that Tyrell was with Simmons anyway. So he was wary of the message that Simmons had sent. Surely if Tyrell had escaped the Decepticons they would have put out a notice like they did with Sam.

"Look, I don't know," sighed Lennox, "But we got to trust them."

Back in Egypt.

"Sam, I think we should go over what Jetfire told us again" said Tyrell as he settled down for a long car drive.

"Okay" said Sam. Then he began to recite. "When the dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, the Three Kings...Will reveal the doorway."

"That's what he said" confirmed Simmons. "You know what it means?"

"No, what does it mean?" asked Sam, thinking that Simmons knew the answer.

"I have no idea. Tyrell do you?" asked Simmons.

"No, not a clue, but I see trouble up ahead."

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God" began Leo going into panic mode, thankfully Miles was able to calm him down.

"Checkpoint. Checkpoint" mumbled Simmons as he looked at the checkpoint that loomed ahead.

"I don't have my passport" exclaimed Sam.

"Sam, you're a wanted fugitive, having a passport is the least of your problems" said Tyrell through the radio, but he was wondering what they were going to do to get out of this.

"Passport!" yelled the checkpoint administrator as he glared down at the cars.

"They got cameras at the top," said Sam, looking straight at the camera.

"Sam get your head down!" yelled Mikaela. How could Sam be so stupid and look straight at a camera, had he never seen an action movie. They traced people through cameras.

"All right, chill. This is espionage now. I can handle it. These are my people. I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab" said Simmons confidently. "The Phantom is on the job."

The administrator walked down from his place on top of the checkpoint and began to walk towards them and the group saw that he was very short.

Wheelie looked out the window and groaned. "Great, a fricking Munchkin. Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall" he encouraged as said Munchkin walked closer, running a finger down the side of Bumblebee's paint job. Bee bit back the urge to shudder, it felt wrong. The Administrator walked to the passenger side window. Bee rolled down the window for Simmons to talk. Simmons smiled at the administrator.

"Hello. The Dagger's Tip? Right? Egypt, Jordan." He made a point with his hands to emphasize his point. "We want to go there. Me and my family. This is my family." Sam snuggled his way through Simmons arm feeling ridiculous, though this way most of his face was hidden. Simmons was just glad that the teenagers had enough sense to act the part. "This is my son," he said motioning to Sam. "My other sons," motioning to Leo and Miles who smiled. "My daughter. The people driving the cars behind us are also my sons. We're tourists, from New York."

"New York?" said the man excited.

"Yes. Yes" affirmed Simmons smiling some more praying that it would work.

The Administrator smiled pointing west. "Fifty kilometers."

Simmons sighed in relief, he couldn't believe that he pulled it off, and nodded at the man. "You look like the guy that runs my falafel stand. Thank you very much. I know. I know you from somewhere."

"Go, Yankees!" cried the man as the gates raised and the Autobots went through. Everybody breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what do we do know Dad?" came Tyrell's voice through the radio suddenly, startling everybody. Simmons chuckled.

"Well son, we get to the Daggers Tip, and figure out the rest of the riddle and maybe if your good we'll get some ice cream."

Everybody laughed as Ravage became confused. "What's ice cream?"

Tyrell looked at Ravage's confused face and re-burst into laughter. Ravage looked at Frenzy, who just shrugged his shoulders. Barricade chuckled at their confusion. Tyrell finally was able to control himself.

"I'm sorry Ravage, it was just the look of confusion on your face. Ice cream is a human food that is made from milk. Parents usually give it to their children after they did something good."

Ravage accepted this answer and stretched out, kicking Frenzy to the front seat. He was going to go to sleep. Frenzy soon took his brothers example and fell asleep. Conversation between the four cars dropped down. Ty looked at the window at the landscape of shifting sand. He sighed and looked down at his hand. The symbol on it was fully back, it was completely filled with blood red, with gold outlining it. It filled him with unease as he looked down at him. Tyrell jumped as Barricade's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Tyrell why are you staring at your hand?"

Ty slowly turned his hand over and smiled at Barricade's dash. "Nothing Cade, just trying to figure out all the answers, you know"

Barricade clicked, "I know, don't worry Tyrell. Everything will be alright, we will stop the Fallen."

Ty nodded and relaxed, "I know we will. Can you wake me when we get to the Dagger's Tip."

"Of course" soon Tyrell's breath evened out and he fell asleep. A quick question to Bee through their private comm affirmed that everyone in his car was also falling asleep. He and Bumblebee silently talked as they drove on through the day. It was towards evening that they final reached the Pyramids, the evening prayers were being said so the group transformed and headed closer to the pyramids.

"Undercover, yo. You got to blend in with your surroundings. You know, you got to be part of the landscape" whispered Skids, he didn't notice Bee walking next to him until he turned around hand bashed himself against Bee's leg causing him to fall to the ground. Tyrell headed towards a building that looked like some sort of museum, he made quick work with the lock and ushered Sam, Mikaela, Leo, and Miles into it, Ravage and Frenzy came to stand beside him. Simmons hung back to take in the view.

Simmons looked up at the pyramids in awe. "Awesome! I think aliens built that."

"Maybe we did" said Barricade as he passed Simmons. He glanced over his shoulders to see Simmons gapping at him, making him chuckle. Bumblebee came up and bumped him on the shoulder.

"You shouldn't kid him like that, he has enough crazy ideas the way it is" scolded Bee.

"But it's just so much fun" whined Barricade.

Tyrell looked at the Autobots, "Keep an eye out, low profile. Don't make a scene, okay?" he mostly said it for the Twins sake.

"Yeah, some of us got work to do!" yelled Wheelie as he drove past Tyrell into the building before muttering, "Dumb Autobots." Ravage swatted the little mech with a paw, as he drove past with a growl. Ty laughed and gently shut the door.

Barricade chuckled and transformed down along with Bee to start patrolling the area. Night fell quickly, along with the temperature. Tyrell found the building to stuffy to sleep in, he felt like the walls were closing in around him. He stumbled outside, looking up at the stars. They shined and winked down at him.

"Going somewhere?" asked a soft voice. Ty turned to see Ravage and Frenzy looking at him.

"No, just needed some air" said Tyrell softly.

They nodded, walking closer to the human. His heart was beating slightly fast, and a film of sweat covered his forehead. Ravage butted his head against Tyrell side, Ty's hand came and started to pet Ravage's head. Ravage began to purr a bit, it felt nice to be stroked like that.

"Thinking of the base?" asked Frenzy, coming alongside Ravage and climbing on his back.

Tyrell sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, every time I close my eyes and try to fall asleep I hear Barricade's screams. Feel the Fallen's gaze on me. Soundwave digging through my head. I feel claustrophobic every time I go into a small building." Ravage growled and shook his head, he hated his master for what he did to this human. He made a quick decision, he wrapped his tail around Ty's hand and dragged him to a small space that was ¾'s enclosed with rock and had no ceiling. He shook Frenzy off of him and laid down dragging Ty with him.

"Sleep" he ordered. "I will watch over you."

Tyrell sighed, knowing it was useless to argue. He curled into Ravage like he did back in the cage, feeling safe. Frenzy laid down next to him, and the last thing he saw was the lights turning on the pyramids.

The pyramids were lit with a soft blue light, making them glow in the darkness for a romantic view.

"Being my girlfriend is hazardous to your health" murmured Sam, hugging Mikaela closer to him, as they lay on a platform together, a bowl of fire to warm them. The night was bitter cold, despite the heat earlier that day.

Mikaela turned her head to look at Sam and smiled. "Yeah, well, girls like dangerous boys"

"Do they?" asked Sam leaning down and kissing her forehead. He was the luckiest man alive to have a beautiful woman like Mikaela.

"Yeah," answered Mikaela, and then she sighed. "You might as well just say it" They both knew what she meant. Sam didn't know why he would say it aloud, so he dodge it.

"Ladies first"

"Okay, so tonight you're going to be a gentleman. You're really chivalrous" she said sarcastically recognizing his blocking technique.

"Why are you mad at me?" asked Sam.

Mikaela sat up. "You know what? Baby, I'm not... I'm not mad." She turned to face him. "Do you realize that I just flew 3,000 miles to keep you from getting killed?"

"I know" he said seriously.

Mikaela just smiled knowingly at Sam. "Who else could be your girlfriend, Sam? Look at the things I go through with you. And now we're underneath the moon and the stars and the three most beautiful pyramids on the planet and you still can't even tell me that you love me."

He held up a hand to stop her. "Pyramids" he whispered. He pulled himself up.

Mikaela grew frustrated. "What? Why do boys always change the subject?"

Sam looked up at the sky. "Pyramids and stars"

Mikaela felt something ominous coming "Sam?"

He grabbed her hand pulling her off the platform. "Come with me really quick."

"Simmons! Leo! Miles! Wake up!" called Sam as he raced up the steps, followed closely by Mikaela. Leo and Miles jolted awake from their positions on Simmons shoulders. Jumping back as they realized who they were sleeping on. They managed to straighten up as Sam came bursting into the room. Listen Leo, astronomy class, page 47. Remember the class?"

"No" grumbled Leo. "I was only in college for two days. Remember that?"

Sam shook his head. "Here. Get up. Up, up."

"What is he talking about?" asked Miles as he stood up to follow Sam. Leo just shrugged his shoulders as Simmons looked at the boys.

"Nothing happened here, understood"

The two boys nodded hurriedly agreeing that they never spoke of falling asleep on Simmons again.

Simmons lead the group outside where he woke Tyrell where he was sleeping wrapped up with Ravage and Frenzy. Everyone looked at him groggily. He turned their attention to the east where the sky was lightening up. "Okay, you see those three stars? You see how the last one touches the horizon? That's Orion's belt, but it's also called the Three Kings. And the reason for that is the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them to mirror those stars, so it's like an arrow staring us straight in the face."

Simmons looked at the stars pointing to the distant mountains. "They all point due east, towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra."

They woke the Autobots and quickly explained, within moments they were racing towards the rising sun.

p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p

On the planes heading to the coordinates sent by Simmons, Lennox's plans were set in motion.

We've had an engine malfunction. We're gonna have to divert to SOCCENT. Came the voice of the pilot over the loud speaker. Flight master, let's lighten the load and prepare for bailout

Will set up, looking around at his men, all but one knew what was going on. That one man was sitting in an expensive suit slowly putting down his magazine.

"Bailout? Bailout? Bailout? Bailout?" yelled Galloway looking at Lennox with confusion.

Lennox ignored him as he looked at the men and winked at Fig and Epps and stood up. "All right, team, grab your chutes!" The men all got up and made a show of putting on their shoots.

"Bailout like bailout?" demanded Galloway.

Lennox rolled his eyes, and thought how idiotic Galloway was, how many times was he going to say bailout. He turned to the man with a parachute in his hand. "You familiar with the standard MC-4?"

Galloway looked at Lennox with disdain. "Of course not! I've never jumped out of a perfectly good airplane before! Wait a minute, is this really happening?" asked Galloway as Will slide his arms into the chutes arm bands Epps hid the smile the came on his face by turning around.

"Yeah" answered Will as he began to buckle Galloway in, "All right, here we go."

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute" stammered Galloway, "You're behind this, aren't you?"

Lennox looked at the man, making sure to look like he was confused by Galloway's accusation. "What are you talking about? You heard the pilot. These guys don't mess around. This is just standard procedure. I'm just following orders to the letter. Isn't that what you said?" asked Will as he gleefully strapped the straps tight around Galloway's nether areas. Little payback for the way he treated the Autobots and what he planned to do to Tyrell.

Galloway yelped in a high pitch voice, and glared at Will. "You just signed a death warrant on your career, Major." The plane at the moment banked, and groaned. Galloway looked widely around as the plane shook "What was that? What was that?"

Will looked up at the plane around him, acting worried. He should win an acting award for this performance, maybe he should have become an actor instead of going into the army. "That's not good. Come on. Right this way!" He pulled Galloway past Optimus's body to were the back door of the plane was opening

Galloway balked as Will lead him towards the opening door, the man looked like he was going to pee his pants. "I can't jump out of an airplane! I have an ulcer! No, no." Galloway clung to Will's arm trying to drag him back, but Will just pulled him harder.

"Come on. It's okay" Will said assuringly.

Galloway just shook his head, and looked pleadingly at Will. "I really can't do this. What are you doing..."

Will impatiently pulled Galloway right in front of the open door. "Come here! Come here." The wind began to roar in his ears as

"Why aren't you wearing your chute?" asked Galloway looking at Will.

"Because I have to secure the VIPs first" Will said sarcastically. "Okay, I want you to listen very carefully and memorize everything that I say" yelled Will over the wind using both hands to point at his head to emphasize that Galloway needed to remember things. "Each chute has a GPS tracker so you can be found by Search and Rescue. Right next to that's a fabric webbing called a bridle, which holds the pin that keeps the main container closed."

Galloway moved his hand to clutch at his head and then lowered it. He looked like he was going to start crying at any moment.

"Okay, are you listening?" demanded Will.

"I can't hear what..." Galloway started looking around. Will slapped Galloway across the face to get his attention, hiding his glee at doing so.

"Stop that!"

"All right. All right" whimpered Galloway.

Will nodded and continued his instructions. "All right, when the pilot chute inflates into the air, it pulls the pin and opens the main. Red's your backup, blue's your primary." He pointed to each pin as he said this. "I want you to pull the blue. I need you to pull it really hard!" He began to emphasize that he needed to pull it. He must have did it to well as Galloway grabbed the blue pin and pulled as hard as he could releasing his parachute. Will looked at the man and wanted to bash his head against a wall. "Not now, we're on the plane, you dumb-ass!"

Galloway began to open his mouth, but his chute caught air and he was ripped out of the plane. Will turned around and began to walk back to his men, chuckling.

"He say good-bye?" asked Epps in a fake sad voice.

"No, he didn't even say good-bye" answered Will smiling as he turned back from the door. All the soldiers grinned at him as he stepped in front of them with his hands on his hips "Alright man, get to your stations, the pricks gone. Fig radio Graham, have the Autobots cut loose and debriefed. Lets move!"

-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p

"It's gotta be around here somewhere" said Simmons looking down at his GPS. They had entered a maze of canyons, Sam was the first to see it as he called out. It was a huge building, probably a temple at one time. It had been carved out of the very face of the rock face. A huge doorway greeted the group.

"You see the size of this?" said Simmons in an awed voice

The others made sound of apparition as they ran towards the doorway. The humans had to jump to get through the doorway. The Autobots were able to walk through it with ease. The doorway lead to a huge room, that was empty except for a single painting of the left wall.

Sam turned around looking around, he had a feeling. "It's here somewhere, guys" Tyrell agreed, he had a tingly feeling running up his skin.

"Yeah, why? 'Cause we're trusting Grandpa Blackbird who doesn't even know what planet he's on?" demanded Leo. Simmons turned back to the doorway.

"In his defense, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life."

Leo ignored him instead turning to face inside. "Okay. Well, that's great. Let me do a quick search, all right?" He turned around in a circle. "Nope. Ever cross your mind, guys, that archeologists have been here before? There's nothing here."

Simmons rounded on the teenager. "Real life is heartbreak, despair, kid. Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!" Mikaela wished that they all would knock it off. She thought Tyrell would break it apart, but he was staring at the sky petting Ravage's head. She wondered what had the Decepticons did to him that caused him to act like a zombie.

Leo laughed, "I'm listening to you? You live with your mother!"

"It's not over" said Sam from where he took a set, in front of the painting.

"It is over. It's done" said Leo.

Mudflap seemed to agree with Leo. "Why are we still listening to you, little punk-ass? I mean, what you ever done for us except ding my rim?"

"Killed Megatron. How about that?" returned Skids.

Mudflap sneered at his brother. "Well, he didn't get the job done, you know what I mean, 'cause he's back now..."

"Are you scared?" challenged Skids.

Mudflap snorted. "Scared? Scared of your ugly face!"

"I'm ugly? Well, we're twins, you stupid genius!" yelled Skids pushing his brother.

"Bring it, then!" yelled Mudflap pushing back "Get off me!"

"I'll change your face around!"

"I'll get all up in that ass!"

"Bring it!"

The Twins began to toss each other around. Nearly squashing Sam as one hit the painting. They continued, unaware that they almost killed Sam. Until Bumblebee had enough, he picked both of them by the scruff bar.

"Come on, Bumblebee! Bumblebee, listen" they cried. Bee didn't listen, instead he bashed their heads together and threw them out through the doorway. Barricade patted his friend on the back. He turned his attention back to the humans as the investigated the dent Mudflap had made in the painting. Tyrell looked at Sam before grabbing an edge and pulled. It came out easily under his hand. He saw a shine of metal, Frenzy came up beside him and grabbed a bigger piece until they revealed several pieces of metal with the symbols that they carved into the sand.

Sam rubbed his hand over the metal. "Oh, my God. The symbols." He turned to Bee. "Bee! Shoot it."

Bee walked over, as the humans retreated. Bee took careful aim and fired a shot. A wind came rushing from the hole he created, making Tyrell's hair stand on end. He stood from his position that protected Miles and turned back to the hole. It was now clear for them to enter.

"Check this out" breathed Sam, bringing out the flashlight he had in his pocket.

"Look at it. Wow!" whispered Miles, it seemed inappropriate to speak louder than a whisper in the tomb. Sam's light revealed the faces of the long dead Primes,

"These are the bodies Jetfire was talking about" said Tyrell looking around. He felt a kinship to these Primes, they were willing to Sacrifice their lives to save the world, for the greater good.

"The tomb of the Primes" smiled Mikaeala looking around.

The silence was broken with a "Yo! Yo!" As Simmons yelled, listening to the echo coming back at him. The tomb was huge, the ceiling far above him. Sam swept his light to the middle of the tomb, where laying in a Prime's cupped hand was the curved piece of metal that Tyrell had seen in his vision, and what Jetfire had shown him.

"The Matrix"

Sam knelt down, and gently put his hands on either side of the metal, and gently began to pick it up. He brought it closer to himself when suddenly it began to crumble into dust right in front of them.

" ." he whispered shocked. Everyone looked down sadly at him.

"Thousands of years, turned to dust" stated Simmons.

"This isn't how it's supposed to end" murmured Sam cupping the dust in his hands.

Soundly the sound of a large engine could be heard echoing in the chamber. "Hear that?" cried Simmons running out of the tomb and into the sand hills. "US Air Force! C-17 s!"

"What's a C-17?" asked Leo as he turned to follow along with Miles, leaving Mikaela, Sam, and Tyrell in the tomb. Tyrell excused himself to tell Bumblebee and Barricade what happened to the Matrix.

Mikaela looked at Sam with tears in her eyes. "You can't bring him back, Sam. There's nothing left."

"Look! Look around you. We didn't just go through everything we went through for no reason at all, to just have it end like this. There is a reason that we are here. The voices and the symbols in my head led us here for a purpose." Sam took off on of his socks and began to scoop the dust into it. "Everyone's after me because of what I know, and what I know is that this is going to work."

"How do you know it's gonna work?" asked Mikaela.

Sam looked at her. "Because I believe it."

"Dropping the big boy" murmured Simmons to Leo and Miles. He turned back to the tomb "Tyrell!"

Ty came at Simmons calling and watched the soldiers and Autobots drop, along with Optimus Primes body. Sam came up alongside him, clutching the sock, Simmons looked at him.

"You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?"

Sam nodded, "Absolutely. Let's go."

p-p-p-p-p-p

The troops landed near an inhabited village. Lennox gave the order to move forward, the soldiers moved out, guns at the ready. The villagers began to run at the sight of them.

"Let's move it." Ordered Lennox, "Remember, they're friendlies. Cover Optimus! Secure the village. Get those cases down here. I need snipers and Stingers up high."

Epps looked around at the sand. "So, we just dropped off 10 tons of dead robot in the middle of nowhere. I hope Sam knows what he's doing and Tyrell."

Lennox nodded, "Yeah, me too."

Graham yelled suddenly to Lennox. "Got a visual! Yellow team! Four clicks!"

Lennox shaded his eyes to look and saw Bumblebee and Barricade racing towards them. "Pop flare!"

Simmons saw the flare first. "That's them, right there. See the flare? Right over there! See it?"

Tyrell watched the flare sink into the sky, and watched as missiles began to rain down all around them. Barricade cursed and began to swerve around them. "Slag its Starscream, that coward."

From over the radio, Tyrell heard Leo beginning to freak out. "Oh, God. Please, God! Please."

"Leo, stop freaking out. Stop freaking out" pleaded Miles, as the Bee did a sharp corner to above another missile.

"Shut this guy up, huh?" yelled Simmons.

Leo ignored everyone and continued to pray. "Please, just let me live, just let me live!"

"Shut up and let him drive!" yelled Sam. He knew that Bee needed to concentrate.

"Just stop screaming..." begged Mikaela.

"All right, that's it! I can't take that guy anymore" yelled Simmons, pulling out his taser he turned around and tased Leo until he shut up. Miles looked at the Simmons and decided to keep his mouth shut, he didn't want to get tased.

Starscream transformed and landed in front of them trying to hit them, but missed.

"Hide in the dust! Use the dust!" called out Tyrell. Bee and Cade did and managed to get away from Starscream. Tyrell jumped out of Barricade followed by Ravage, Frenzy staying in. He turned to the five that got out of Bee.

"We've got to split up. Bumblebee, Cade you're the decoys. You lead the Decepticons away, all right? I'll get Sam and Mikaela to Optimus.

Simmons nodded "I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there. You get to those soldiers. I hope that dust works, kid."

Sam smiled at Simmons. "Thank you"

Leo looked up at the sky alerting everyone's attention back to the sky. "He's turning around. He's coming back. He's coming back."

Tyrell looked and turned to Simmons and held out a hand. "See you on the other side Phantom.

"You bet Soldierboy" said Simmons clasping a hand before he turned to Skids. "It's up to me. One man, alone, betrayed by the country he loves, now its last hope in their final hour of need." He crawled behind the steering wheel. "Prepare to be driven like never before, by the maestro."

Leo and Miles watched as Bee and Cade drove away, and to the retreating forms of Tyrell, Sam, Mikaela, and Ravage, they realized that they were going to be left here if they didn't leave with Simmons. They ran over and jumped into Skids with Simmons.

"Hey, hey! Don't go nowhere! Drive" yelled Leo.

"You'll never make it, kids" barked Simmons, staring at the two.

"We're coming with you" snapped Miles.

"Bravery will only get you so far" shot back Simmons.

Leo threw up his hands, "You tased me, okay? You owe me! I'm going."

Simmons gave up. "Okay, okay. That was a test. You passed. All right?"

-p-p-p-pp-

Epps looked threw his binoculars at the approaching jet, dread settling in his stomach as he turned to Lennox. "That thing's got alien tattoos all over it. That ain't Air Force." The jet turned in the air, banking away, when it sent out a pulse. All the humans radio went out with a fizzle.

"What the hell was that?" asked Will. He touched his ear piece. "Anyone copy?"

Epps did the same thing and received no reply.

"Radio's down" yelled Graham.

Lennox threw down his radio in disgust. "It's dead. Comms are down"

Epps shook his head. "EMP burst. I see how this day is going in this godforsaken desert."

The villagers soon realized that it would be wiser to leave than to stay and they all began to leave, until there were none left in the village at all. The soldier began to get worried as no sighting of the Autobots in thirty minutes.

"Nothing" called Epps after five minutes searching through his scope.

Lennox tried not to let his disappointment show. "Right, go burn an SOS. Let the eye in the sky know we need some help."

"Yes, sir" said one of his men.

"Okay, boys, old school time! Pop some more flares so the kid can find us" yelled Fig.

p-p-p-p

Tyrell pushed Sam and Mikaela as hard as he dared in the heat. They pulled up for a breather and could see the soldier from there position. "Look" said Tyrell encouragingly. "There it is. We got a couple of miles."

Sam and Mikaela nodded, resting a few more seconds they were soon off again.

p-p-p-p-p

"One man, alone..." yelled Simmons as he drove Skids.

"Stop saying that!" snapped Leo

"...betrayed by the country he loves!"

"Oh, my goodness. Miles and I are in the car, okay? You're not alone."

Simmons smiled. "Just relax. You're with the maestro." He pulled to a stop and got out, Leo and Miles got out and looked to the sky.

"I don't think he's still following us" said Miles as he scanned the sky and saw no one.

"That's what you think" muttered Simmons taking a few steps away from Skids and Mudflap. The boys followed, they hadn't taken more than a few steps when they heard the sound of engines. They turned to see a large alien jet transform and land on the pyramid quickly followed by the jet that had fired on the.

Simmons heart began to race as he recognized NBE-1.

p-pp-p-

Starscream bowed to his master, he really didn't like to be to bearer of bad news. "Master, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but the soldiers brought the body of Prime."

Megatron looked down at the humans that were fleeing like the insects they were. "Those boys must have the Matrix. We cannot let them reach Optimus. "

Starscream bowed to his master and took off as Megatron turned to look up at the sky. "Decepticons, begin our assault!" he bellowed raising his hand into a fist.

p-p-p-

"We've got incoming!" yelled Epps

Lennox looked to see 'Cons landing just outside there perimeter. "We got a whole lot of fight coming our way." He turned to Graham " How many?"

Graham looked a little pale. "About 13 of them."

Epps swore and paced a little. "This ain't good. This ain't good. We're about to get our asses whupped."

Lennox agreed with Epps, but then looked at the Autobots who all looked determined. He knew he could count on them. He took a deep breath, "All right, those Decepticons are searching for Sam. Whatever he has, he thinks it'll bring Optimus back to life, so our mission is to find him and get him to Optimus. All right, we're gonna draw fire from the left flank. I need a scout team."

Ironhide immediately volunteered, " I'm leading."

Lennox nodded he expected this and turned to his troops. "Go up through the middle with Arcee and Ironhide! All right, when you see the precious cargo, I want you to pop green smoke and come back through those pillars. We'll have the ambush set. All right. Let's go. Move out!"

p-p-p-p-p

Simmons hair on the back of his neck began to prickle as all of a sudden vehicles of every size began to appear all around them, he turned to look at the boys. "You ever see that film Gunfight at the O.K. Corral? With Burt Lancaster and Kirk Douglas?"

Miles looked at Simmons. "No, why?"

Simmons swallowed, "Looks like we're right in the middle of it."

"Is that good?" ventured Leo

"A lot of people died" breathed Simmons as the air began to fill with the sounds of transformation. He watched horrified as all the vehicles around him began to combine. "Hide!"

"Oh, my God!" yelled Leo as he followed Simmons.

"Hit the deck!" yelled Simmons ducking behind a van.

"Oh, my God!" whispered a horrified Miles as he saw the face of the giant transformer roar.

p-p-p-p-p—p-p-

Tyrell was glad that Ravage had come with them, as he spotted Starscream flying by them again and warned Tyrell.

"Sam, Mikaela" he whispered motioning to go into the building. They had reached the now abandoned village, and were not that far from where the soldiers were at. Tyrell peeked out the door before closing it. "I don't think they saw us."

Ravage suddenly hissed, "There are more coming, grounders." Tyrell looked at the wall where someone had decorated with bottles.

"Get down. Get down. Get down" he whispered. Mikaela and Sam listened and moved away from the glass. Tyrell moved about the hut, he ignored the couples whispering as he looked around for a potential weapon. He hit pay dirt when he came across an automatic in the bedroom area with five loaded clips. He returned to the living room, and looked at Sam and Mikaela.

"Okay. Listen. Once it's clear, we run for Optimus as fast as we can, okay?"

They both nodded, the sound of Decepticons got louder, Tyrell put a finger to his lips. Mikaela put both hands over her mouth, to stop the sound of her teeth chattering. Sam gently picked up a fire poker and knocked a hole to see though the wall. Decepticons were looking everywhere. Tyrell watched as Sam pulled away from his peek hole and reached in and pulled out a bug Decepticon. Ty made a motion to kill it, and watched as Sam pulled the head off. The sounds from outside quit and everyone looked around fearfully. Suddenly the roof of the house was torn off and Starscream looked down at them.

"Up, up, up!" yelled Sam, dragging Mikaela out of the building as Tyrell distracted Starscream by firing bullets at his optics before escaping. Cons were everywhere. Sam and Mikaela raced up stairs followed by Tyrell. Until they reached the roof of the building, Sam grabbed Mikaela's hand and jumped, Tyrell covered there jump before jumping himself. He rolled off the second roof to the ground below were Sam and Mikaela waited. Sam lead the way into a destroyed building where they managed to get a clear view to the soldiers. "We got a half-mile" guessed Tyrell. "I don't think the soldiers know we're here.

p-p-p—p-

"Devastator!" yelled Megatron.

"We're trapped!" groaned Leo, as the huge mech began to move towards them. "There's nowhere to go. We're gonna die."

Simmons turned and grabbed Leo by the shoulder and shook him, before doing the same thing to Miles. "If we're going out, we're going out like men, understand?"

Before they could answer Devastator opened his mouth and began to suck everything like a tornado. The car they had been hiding behind flew up into it's mouth along with a few unfortunate people. The three grabbed onto anything that was anchored into the ground. The only thing that didn't move was Skids and Mudflap and they faced down Devastator.

"Look at this mother..." began Mudflap, before a piece of debris hit him in the head.

"Mean robots suck!" yelled Skids. Devastator's jaws opened larger and the force grew stronger, until he sucked up a gas truck that exploded, causing him to pause for a second. Leo, Miles, and Simmons took this opportunity to run to the trailer that still stood and gripped onto the water pipes.

Skids and Mudflap launched themselves onto it also "Hang on! Hang on, okay?"

Simmons felt his grip weaken and he tried to regain it, but his hand slipped and he felt himself being sucked up by the monster. "Simmons!" yelled Leo and Miles, they reached out and managed to grab Simmons before he got away.

Meanwhile, Mudflap had lost his grip on the pipe and was clutching his brother. "Don't let go!" he yelled.

"Hang in there," yelled Skids. "I got you! Just hang in." He felt his brother's hands slip off his armor, shock running through there bond as Mudflap tumbled towards Devastator.

He tried desperately to climb to some rock foundation chanting. "I don't want to die!" But he wasn't strong enough to withstand Devastator as he flew towards his open maw. He caught the medal that formed part of his jaw and hung there. "Kung fu grip, boy. Kung fu grip! You ain't getting me!" Until he then to lost his grip and he hit the gears in the back of Devastator's mouth. Devastator immediately shut his mouth and the tornado like winds died instantly.

Skids pounded his fist onto the ground at a lose of what to do. "He dead. He got so ate." He laid his head down and a tear escaped his eye. "He got all ate up" he cried.

Simmons felt bad for the Autobot, but the danger wasn't over yet. "The only safe place is right under it. Run at it. Run for its feet! Move it!" They all got up and began to run for his feet.

As they ran they saw Mudflap break his way through Devastators face. "You should've never eaten me! I'm gonna bust your face up!"

The three humans ran to take cover underneath Devastator, Skids went to help his brother kick Devastators face. "Nobody messes with the twins" they yelled. Until Devastator got in a lucky shot and shot Skids in the face knocking his gold tooth out. They then all decided to stay under it, as it was the safest place for them right know.

-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-

The abandoned village they were in was filled with bullets. Decepticons were everywhere, all looking for Sam and himself. Ty looked down at the gun in his hand, he had only one clip left and they were still ½ mile from the soldiers.

"Sam!" they heard someone cry. Ty glanced to see his worst nightmare, his parents were running straight towards them, with a Decepticon at their heels.

"Dad!" cried Sam, raising his arms. A sound of transformation caused everyone to look up as a mech came crashing down firing shots at them. Ravage quickly bounded away to get help, everyone dropped, except Sam,

"Wait, wait!" he cried the mech stopped.

Ron looked up at the mech and then at his son. "Please listen to me! I want you to run! Run!"

Sam looked at his father. "Dad, just stop! They don't want you, they want me!"

"Dad, do what Sam says" yells Tyrell as the mech slammed his chains next to his parents. Ron snapped his head to looked at Tyrell, his eyes looked at him pleadingly to grab Sam and run.

"Wait!" called Sam again walking towards the mech with his hands raised in surrender.

"Sam Witwicky" said the mech clearly.

Sam tried to dare attention away from his mom and dad. "Don't hurt them. This is what you want" he said holding up the sock. "You don't want them."

"Go! Go!" pleaded Judy again.

"Please, stop!" whispered Sam

"Stop!" yelled Ron.

"Listen to your father!" yelled Judy, "Just get out of here!"

A whistle caught Sam's and Tyrell's attention. Standing in the ally way was Bee and Cade and they nodded at Sam to continue.

Sam quickly turned around. "Just don't hurt them. I know what you want."

"Just go! Just go!" cried out Ron.

Sam continued. "And I know that you need me because I know about the Matrix."

"Don't do it, Sam..." warned Ron.

"Please, Dad" pleaded Sam, hoping that his dad would stay quiet for a few seconds.

"They're going to kill us all anyway!" yelled his dad rising a little bit.

"Dad" yelled Tyrell. "Shut up!"

Ron looked at his oldest son, and saw a glint in his eyes, and Ron became silent. He caught sight of the two Autobots as they climbed on top of a roof near the Decepticon. Sam continued to talk in a soothing voice.

"Here's what you want, right here" before yelling "Bumblebee!" the same time Tyrell yelled "Cade"

Both bot's jumped on the Decepticon. Tyrell crawled over to his parents and dragged them out of the way of the fighting. Bee and Barricade attacked the mech like a pair of angry hornets. Tag- teaming him they ripped off his arms and crushed his spark under foot. They both had the same identical smile on their faces as they walked away from the mech that had harmed their family. Tyrell lead his mother and father, Sam and Mikaela to an ally way where Ron turned to them.

" Hey! I don't know what's going on, but we've got to move!" As to emphasize his words shots erupted in the ally way blowing parts of the buildings away. They struggled to move forward, but were forced back as more shots exploded in front of them.

"There's got to be a way out of here! Judy, get back, get back, get back." Cried Ron.

"Against the wall! Against the wall! Against the wall. Against the wall" yelled Tyrell as more shots exploded.

Sam turned towards where they had ran from moments before. "Bee! Bumblebee!" he shouted.

Bee appeared immediately looking down at Sam.

"You get them somewhere safe, all right?" he turned to his dad and grabbed him by the shirt "You've got to get in the car and get to safety."

Ron looked at Sam and Tyrell and fought against Sam. "No, this isn't up for discussion! You're my son! You're my son!"

"I know" said Tyrell, "But, Dad this is my job, I'm a soldier, and I'm not leaving. You need to go with Bee."

"Dad..." whispered Sam close to tears.

Ron shook his head stubbornly. "We all go together!"

Sam tried again. "Listen..."

"We're all going together!" yelled Ron.

"Dad, stop, okay? Get in the car. He's gonna get you to safety. You know, you run. You don't stop, you don't hide, you run. You hear what I'm saying, okay? I'll find you when you're safe"

"No" said Ron stubbornly, locking eyes with his youngest son.

"You've got to let me go, Dad" whispered Sam.

"You have to let me go. You have to" pleaded Sam

"Ron. Ron. Ron, let him go" softly said Judy.

Ron looked at his boy, he had grown up into a man when he wasn't looking. "You come back! Come on" he told Judy.

"Ron! Mikaela! Mikaela!" cried Judy.

"Go with my parents" said Sam, taking Mikaela by the shoulders.

"I'm not gonna go without you" whispered Mikaela looking at Sam. Sam looked at Tyrell who shook his head.

"There no time to argue"

"Alright" he said, grabbing her hand and squeezing. He turned to Bee. "Go Bee."

Bee looked down at his charge, "Stay safe Sam" he said before breaking down in his alt-form. Judy and Ron hugged both their sons hard along with Mikaela before getting into Bumblebee.

Barricade nodded to Bumblebee as he drove off. He looked down at the three, as Sam turned to lead the way to the pyramids, Barricade picked multiple Decepticons signals coming towards them. He cursed aloud, some of the Cons that they had offlined must have sent off a message calling for re-enforcements.

"What is it!" demanded Tyrell looking at his guardians angry face.

"Decepticons, coming this way, we won't be able to out run them."

Tyrell cursed, kicking a rock with all his might. He looked at Sam and Mikaela, he saw the fear in their eyes. He made a decision.

"Sam, Mikaela, get the Matrix to Optimus, we'll hold them off."

Sam looked at Tyrell and shook his head. "No, every time I leave you, something bad happens."

Ty glared at his brother, and then at Barricade who had his eyes focused on the distance, and Ty knew that there wasn't much time to argue. He roughly grabbed Sam by the soldier.

"Sam, we all know what happened the last time you refused to listen to me, Optimus died. You're a soldier put aside your concerns over me and finish the mission" said Tyrell in a hard voice. He looked at Mikaela and saw understanding in her eyes. Unlike Sam, she had made hard decisions in her life for the ones she loved. Like when she refused to testify against her dad and got sent to juvie because of that. And she knew what was important, and Tyrell admired about her, she would make a fine soldier.

"Sam come on" she said gently pulling on his hand.

"But…" he began.

"Sam, Tyrell knows best, don't argue with his decision."

Sam nodded, and looked at Tyrell. "Take care of yourself Ty."

"I will, as I always have. Have trust in my abilities and Barricades, Frenzy's and Ravage. I'll see you after all this."

"I'll hold you to that" yelled Sam as he began to run with Mikaela in tow. Mikaela looked back as Sam dragged her forward. Tyrell stood outlined in the sky, his hand raised in farewell.

p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p—p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p—p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p—p-p

Hoped you enjoyed, the next chapter will come soon. It has literally been typed and ready since a week after I finished Devil in the Sand the whole story has been built around this one chapter so I can't wait until I post it! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Bee was running with his parents, and Sam and Mikaela were running for the pyramids. Barricade, Frenzy, Ravage and Ty had stayed behind to distract the remaining Cons. They had moved further into the village to await the re-enforcements that the 'Cons had sent for. Barricade kept a close eye on the Con's movements as they got closer.

"Here they come" whispered Barricade as his scanners picked up at least 6 Decepticon grounders approaching the village. He gently stood up and looked at the 'Cons as they approached. At least four of them were about his size or smaller, the last two were big mechs each probably a few feet shorter than Optimus was. Given the odds, Cade quickly realized that everyone excluding Tyrell would need to offline at least two Cons apiece. He lowered himself back onto the ground looking at the three sets of eyes on him

"We got six big boys headed our way, Tyrell you are going to step out and show yourself to draw the 'Cons in, they will think that Sam is still with you. Frenzy as they rush towards us, you take the two coming from the right, Ravage get the two from the left. I'll get the ones coming up the middle."

"Agreed" said Frenzy and Ravage together. They had used such moves Soundwave and the rest of the cassettes many times.

"Okay, Tyrell once they see you, I want you to come right back here, no excuses." Tyrell nodded, he knew better than to argue with Barricade.

Barricade checked the position of the 'Cons one more time before nodding to Tyrell to get into position. Tyrell took a deep breath and began to walk from behind the buildings, as Barricade, Tyrell, and Frenzy moved in position. Ty's heart was beating in his chest as he drew out from the shadow of the building into the open space, in full sight of the 'Cons.

He watched as the 'Cons stopped dead in their tracks to stare at him, he could hear them talking in Cybertronian. One yelled loudly and began to walk forward, the others followed his lead. Tyrell managed a look of fear on his face and turned around and ran. He heard the 'Cons yell and begin to run after him. Ty didn't look back, instead running back to the original position and settled down to wait. It wasn't seconds later than the sound of plasma fire echoed in the empty village. Ty hunkered down hoping that all three would survive against the six 'Cons.

Barricade was in his element as he battle the second large Con in front of him, they had forgoed the usually firepower of cannons and was fighting it out with their fists. Ravage, Frenzy and himself had fallen on the 'Cons without mercy, taking them completely by surprise. His first shots had killed the first Con before he could activate his cannons. The second stared at Barricade before yelling at him to fight like a mech. Barricade gladly did this, it had been a long time since he had a good hand to hand fight to the death, he even transformed his fingers back into his claws that he had before he became an Autobot. This Con was good as Barricade was leaking energon from the 'Cons own claws, and no don't he had won countless battles the same way, and no though himself better than anyone else. However, he never fought a mech like Barricade who had been taught by his father, a legendary Decepticon hand to hand fighter, since he could walk.

"You are very good" he yelled at the Con, as he dodged a swipe with the Con's claws as the mech growled. "But I'm afraid you are not good enough." Barricade gave a few short jabs , which the mech blocked and then pulled his father's most famous move. He punched the mech in the face, dodging the wild left before slamming his fists into the Decepticons chest, taking the Con's spark as he drew out his hands. The Con stood there for a moment looking stunned at Barricade before his optics went black and he fell to the ground like a puppets whose strings had been cut. Barricade looked at the glowing spark in his hand and threw it on the ground next to the corpse. He looked up to see Frenzy and Ravage finish off their 'Cons.

Barricade called out to Frenzy and Ravage to head back to Tyrell so that they could continue on their way to the pyramids. He himself began to walk to collect Tyrell when the sound of jet engines reached him. Barricade didn't think twice as he threw himself to the nearest cover, second before plasma fire hit where he had been standing.

The Seeker flew overhead of Barricade, heading for the village, Barricade recognized who it was and it had him on his feet and running to catch the Seeker before it could get to Tyrell.

Tyrell had heard Barricade yell out and Ravage and Frenzy and there replies. He knew that it was safe to come out. He climbed over the debris he had been hiding behind and started to walk towards where the fight had taken place, slowing as he heard the sound of a jet. He looked up in time to see a jet fly overhead, that transformed into a mech. Tyrell shoved his way inside an intact building as the mech cut his thrusters and landed with a ground shaking thud in the middle of the village.

"Come out little fleshling, come out to play" called a voice. Tyrell shivered as he recognized whose voice it was. It was Starkiller. "I know you here."

Tyrell barely dared to breathe as the sound of Starkiller's footsteps grew louder. He had a feeling that Starkiller knew exactly where he was and was just toying with him. The walls of the building rattled as Starkiller got closer, dust rattling from the rafters and floating down on Ty. Tyrell tensed as the footsteps fell silent, he silently moved towards the door to peek out when suddenly the roof of the building he was in was torn off. Bricks and pieces of wood rained down on him, he threw up his hands to protect his head. A chuckle filled the air as Ty looked up into the red optics of Starkiller as he leered down at Ty.

"Hello insect"

Ty bolted for the door as Starkiller reached down to grab him. Ty felt the tip of one of Starkiller's claws brush his back as he raced out the door.

"Ah the thrill of the chase, you do not disappoint me fleshling, but I always get my man." The Seeker began to chase him, when from the right Barricade appeared and tackled the Seeker with a roar. They both fell to the ground together, Barricade managing to land on top. The Seeker snarled and brought his legs up and managed to heaved Barricade off of him.

"You have a way in messing with my fun Traitor" spat Starkiller climbing to his feet.

Barricade laughed as he drew to his feet. "Sorry for wrecking your fun, but I have a feeling that it is just beginning." Ravage and Frenzy appeared from behind him and flank Barricade as they stared down the Seeker. Unlike Starscream, Starkiller wasn't a coward and didn't run away from a fight that he was outnumbered in. The two that showed up was beneath his notice, all he cared about was killing the traitor and getting the boy. His optics wandered to the boy as ducked inside a doorframe to watch the battle.

Barricade used the distraction to fire the first shot. Starkiller was quick enough to dodge and he began to return fire. Ravage and Frenzy also began to fire their guns at the Seeker. Over the next two minutes it was like an intricate dance as both parties dodged shots while returning fire. What little of the town that had survived the first round of fighting was being destroyed now.

Barricade managed to dodge a well-aimed shot that collided with a still standing building. Debris flew like shrapnel all over, Barricade's armor was pelted with rock as he heard a thud of something hitting human flesh. Barricade turned to see Tyrell in the middle of the street, with a piece of wood sticking out of his chest, a look of surprise on his face.

"Tyrell!"

Ty POV

I stared down at the piece of wood that stuck out of my chest; it was the size of a baseball bat. I had been in the middle of moving to a safer place when it came flying at me. I didn't even have time to dodge it.

The gun drops from my numb fingers hitting the ground with a slight hiss as it entered the sand. My knees buckle under me causing me to fall. I hear Barricade's roar my name, Starkiller laughing. I felt metal hands catch me before I hit the ground. I look into the blue optics of Frenzy, he gently sets me on the ground and looks at my wound, the look on his face tells me that there is nothing he can do.

I found myself calm, I hear the roar of cannons and the snarl of Ravage before the world was quiet. The ground thundered as a mech approached. I try to blink away the blackness that threatens to fill my vision. Metallic claws dig in the sand next to him and gently lift him up, and I look into Cade's concerned blue optics.

"It's going to be alright Tyrell, I'm going to get you to Ratchet." As he said this Cade produce a vial of nanites and injected them into my body.

I try to smile at him, but ended up coughing, I see the red fall from my mouth and I knew that I didn't have much time left even with the nanites. I had defied death once before, it wasn't going to happen a second time. I moved my hand to gripe an edge of Cade's armor squeezing gently.

"Cade, I want you to look after Dials, Sam, and my parents, make sure that nothing happens to them. I want you to promise me"

Cade looked down at his charge, blood seeped through his hands, staining the sand below. The light was fading from Ty's eyes. A tear fell from Barricade's optics. "No, because you are going to be there" he whispered "Just hold on."

I coughed some more, as more blood came up, I could feel it trickling up my throat. I was glad that there was no pain, I didn't want Barricade to see me wither in pain. I take a few deep breaths looking into Barricade crystal blue eyes.

"Cade, you can't save me this time, you and I both know this. Say good-bye for me and tell everyone that I love them. Don't blame yourself Barricade, you were the best guardian and I was honored to call you mine."

More tears began to flow from Barricade's optics. "I will, I promise Tyrell."

I nodded a feeling of peace filling me as I closed my eyes. The symbol on his hand glowed brightly for a second before fading away.

Barricade watched as Tyrell closed his eyes and smiled slightly before he stopped breathing. A stream of blood flowed out of the corner of his mouth. Barricade threw his head back and let out a keen. His charge, his comrade, his friend was dead.

He had been too late to save Ty. He cursed Starkiller. He had just laughed as he saw the wood sticking out of Ty chest. It had angered Barricade and he had seen red. He had charged at the Seeker and fought with everything he had and he had taken extreme pleasure in firing his canon point blank into his spark chamber. He had prayed with to Primus as he had raced to Ty that he would be alright. Frenzy had just looked at him sadly as he picked Ty up. There had been so much blood, the piece of wood had went all the way through his chest, it seeped through Cade's hand like water even when he had injected Ty with nanites, they had followed the stream of blood and had been bleed out of Ty's body before they could do any work. Ty had seemed so calm and even then he was more worried over his family than himself. Cade tried to tell him that he would make it, but Ty saw right through his lie. And moments before he died Ty had said he was the best guardian and had been honored to have him as his. What a lie, if Barricade had been a better guardian he wouldn't be holding the dead body of his charge in his hands.

The sound of gun fire drew him back to the world, and his promise to Tyrell. He looked down at Tyrell gently pulling out the piece of wood that had caused the end of Ty's life, before pulling a blanket from his subspace. He gently wrapped the Tyrell in in before gently placing him in one of the partly destroyed houses. He then wiped the tears from his face, and turned to look down at Frenzy and Ravage. Each were wiping the tears from there optics.

"Come" was all he said. Frenzy climbed onto Cade's shoulder as Cade began to run towards the pyramids with Ravage at his side, where the battle was beginning. As he ran he didn't notice Tyrell's blood dripping off his claws, making a bloody trail to the battle field.

-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-

(Whistling) MummyRules walks away in a trench coat and sunglasses.

Tyrell is really dead, I did give a hint that this was going to happen. The candle in chapter 4, represented Ty's life.


	13. Chapter 13

Tyrell opened his eyes, feeling like he had just woken from a great night of sleep. He was surprised to see that he was in a forest again, the exact forest that Optimus had died in. He glanced down at his chest, surprised to see it whole like it had never happened.

"Is this heaven?" he asked aloud, not expecting anything to answer him.

"No Tyrell, merely an in-between place" came a voice from behind him. Tyrell whipped around looking for the source of the voice. In front of him was a mech. Tyrell couldn't tell if he was young or old, he seemed to be both. His armor was deep blue, almost black and it was covered in gold glyphs that changed every time that he blinked. The mech's optics seemed to change from different hues of blue.

Tyrell had to resist the idea of running away as the mech took a few more steps closer to him until he towered over Ty. Ty could tell that the mech was about the size of Optimus, only taller.

"W-who are you? Why am I here? Didn't I die?"

The mech chuckled, "All will be explained young one." He knelt down and offered his hand to Tyrell. Tyrell hesitantly climbed on, clutching to the fingers as the mech stood up and began to walk. Tyrell watched the forest go by, waiting for the mech to explain.

The mech finally stopped in front of a perfectly round pool of water, a figure was sitting there waiting for them. One that Tyrell recognized instantly.

"Optimus" he whispered not believing his eyes.

Optimus raised his optics from the pool and looked at Tyrell, a sadness filled. "Tyrell, I am sorry that we meet again in this situation."

Tyrell nodded, understandingly. "I know how you feel, but why are we here?" He asked looking at Optimus and then at the mysterious mech. Optimus also looked at the mech holding Tyrell pointedly.

The mech gently sat Tyrell down before setting down himself. "Tyrell, I am Primus, creator of the Transformers. I am what your race would call a God. Our worlds are separated only by shafts of light, and sometimes that light if broken, and creates a in-between place like this one. I can make it look like anyplace that I desire." Tyrell watched as the scene around him changed to his house back in Tranquility, to a city made out of metal with Transformers in the street, back to the forest. "This place best suits my purpose. I have been waiting for a long time, guiding you when I could Tyrell."

Something clicked in Tyrell's mind, "You're the voice I heard in Mission City, and at Diego Garcia telling me to beware the Fallen."

Primus nodded, "Yes, I spoke to you young one, first when the AllSpark transferred half it's energy to you and again when it was activated. I hoped that I could avoid this outcome, alas it was beyond my power to control."

"The AllSpark. I was half of the AllSpark?"

Primus nodded, "Yes, it allowed you to heal Barricade, and help Jetfire. But I want to show you what has happened because of you."

Primus beckoned to the pool, "Watch."

Tyrell leaned over and watched his own death again, as minutes after he died, Sam died.

Tyrell looked away angrily, his fist clenched. "My sacrifice was for nothing. I should have gone with him, I should have protected him."

"No Tyrell, energy cannot be created or destroyed on transformed. The power you received from the AllSpark had to go somewhere, it has surged to the other holder through the bond you share."

Tyrell turned to watch as Sam jerked back to life, Tyrell was relieved to see his brother alive. He watched as he ran over to Optimus's still form, rising the Matrix.

Optimus stood and turned to Primus, Primus held out his hand. "Till we meet again my child, you will remember none of this when you are awaken."

Prime nodded smiling slightly, Ty watched as he disappeared. Tyrell turned back to the pool to watch the rest of the battle.

p-p-p-p-p-p-p-0p-0p-p—p

Barricade watched as Optimus Prime walked towards the survivors of the battle, the parts Jetfire had given him falling away, the victor of the battle. His fellow Autobots gave a cheer, but Cade only felt numbness. He watched as Sam embraced his parents, all were alive. He thought he had failed when he arrived and he saw Sam laying there dead. But somehow the boy had come back to life.

Barricade slid away from his fellow Autobots, Ravage and Frenzy followed him as he went back to the village. His spark ached with every step he took, the village was now eerily silent, not a sound could be heard except for the sound of his footsteps. Frenzy and Ravage clung close to him, silent and still. He reached the building he had set Ty in, he sent a silent plea that he had been wrong and Ty was somehow alive. But it was dashed when he gently lifted the bundle, now cold and stiff.

He brought his hands to his chest plates, allowing his grief to overcome him. Energon tears began to fall from his optics, sad clicks escaping his voice processor. He gently sat down on the sand, rocking back and forth as the sun began to sink towards the horizon.

-o~0~o-

Ratchet was going over the wounded, helping everyone that he could. Optimus was standing nearby, looking out over the destruction. They had won, but as what cost. Several human had died in the battle, Sam had died and then came back. The pyramid that housed the Sun Harvester was destroyed beyond repair. The Autobots had been lucky and had not withheld any injuries. He looked over his men as they stood talking amongst themselves. Noticing for the first time that Barricade was not among them.

He opened his scanners, immediately picking up his signal a couple of miles away, not moving.

He opened a comm link with Ratchet. :Ratchet, Barricade's energy signal is not moving:

Ratchet paused in his work on repairing Sideswipe to check what Optimus had said, he cursed when he saw it not moving. He quickly finished Sides before packing his kit taking everything he would need to fix Barricade. When he was done he went to stand next Optimus who was arguing quietly with Ironhide.

"Optimus it makes no sense if Barricade was injured he would have commed someone that he was hurt and I could have sworn that I saw him here minutes before you walked back from your fight with the Fallen."

"Ironhide, if that was true why did he leave?"

"I don't know" grumbled Ironhide.

Ratchet just growled, "If you are done arguing we need to find Barricade, who might be critical injured and while you two are arguing Barricade might be bleeding to death!" he snapped.

With that Ratchet, Optimus, along with Ironhide slipped away, leaving Jazz in charge. They moved through the sand, keeping an eye out as they entered the village. Decepticon parts were scattered around them, Ironhide paused to study a fallen Seeker, his entire insides had been yanked out and a large chunk of metal stuck out of the mech's chest. He studied the face and realized who it was.

"It's Starkiller" he whispered to the other two in disbelief. Whoever killed the Seeker had been in a blind rage of Sunstreaker capacity, and then some. As they sat in silence, a strange sound could be heard echoing in the small village, a series of clicks. Ironhide took point, bringing his cannons online as they edged around to corner to find the source of the clicks, it was Barricade.

He didn't look up to look at the three, though Ravage and Frenzy did. Ravage hissed a warning before he saw who it was. Ratchet's medical training kicked in when he saw Barricade had his hands pressed to his chest and realized the clicks were clicks of pain. Making a rush forward he knelt down beside Barricade.

"Barricade, where are you injured?" he demanded as he pulled out his kit. Barricade didn't answer but paused in his clicks to stare at Ratchet, and Ratchet saw all the grief that was in them and all the unshed tears, and as he watched two slid down his check to follow a trail that was already there. Ratchet began to feel dread when he looked at Cade's hands pressed to his chest. Ratchet gently grabbed Cade's hands and began to pull them away from him, Cade didn't resist. It took Ratchet a few moments before he could pry Barricade's hands apart to see the bundle that was in it. He slowly pulled the cloth away to see the face below.

"Primus" he whispered.

Tyrell's peaceful face looked up at him, looking as if he was asleep. Ratchet ran a scan over him, confirming that he was dead. He gently let the cloth fall back over the man's face, before turning to look at Ironhide and Optimus.

"Tyrell's dead"

Both Autobot's were speechless, not knowing what to say. All jumped when Barricade let out a mournful keen. The sound of it cut the evening air, carrying through the crisp air to the camp. All the 'bots there paused in what they were doing, all of them knew what the sound was. It was the sound of a broken spark, made only when someone lost a person that they loved with all their spark. Many of the bots there had made the same sound when they found their families slaughtered. Every one including Bumblebee looked around, noticing who was not there.

Many of the humans that had managed to fall asleep were jerked awake by the haunting sound, including Sam, he had fallen asleep watching for Tyrell to come.

He stood up and stretched, before wrapping a blanket around himself to find Bumblebee. He found Bee, on a small hill, looking towards the direction the keens were coming from. Bee turned his head as he heard Sam approaching. Sam smiled at his guardian as he leaned against his armor, "Bee what's that sound?" he questioned.

Bee didn't answer, he was afraid to answer. Sam looked at Bee as he felt Bee tense under him, something was wrong. It was then that Sam began to realize how late it was, and Tyrell hadn't gotten back yet. He should have been back by know, the battle had been over for hours and the Autobots had said that all Decepticon signals had been destroyed. He jerked his head as the keen sounded again, and it cut Sam to the heart, he recognized the sound of lost. Without warning he dropped the blanket that he had wrapped around himself and began to run towards the sound in the last dying rays of the sun.

"Sam come back!" yelled Bee running after him. Sam didn't pay any heed to his guardian and kept running, he somehow stayed in front of Bee because of the sand. He heart began to beat faster as he approached the village that only hours ago he ran away from with Mikaela. The keening was becoming louder with each step that he took. As he reached the inside of the village he had to jump and run around debris, until he came to the center of the village, with Bee coming up seconds after him.

They both stopped at the sight of the keening Barricade, with Ironhide, Prime, and Ratchet who all looked lost for words. None notice when Sam arrived, only when they had heard Bumblebee that they did turn to face them.

"Sam" said Optimus in a soft voice walking towards the boy. Sam looked at Optimus and then at Barricade, before running from Optimus towards Cade.

Cade was lost in his misery, not hearing or seeing anything going on around him until he felt an organic hand on his leg. He focused his optics onto his charges brother.

Sam's eyes bored into his, they seemed to be begging him. He looked up at the other Bot's around him and they all looked at him sadly shaking his head. Sam didn't know that Tyrell was dead.

He gently lowered his hands, so not to jostle his charge's body. Everybody was silent as Sam crawled onto his hands until he was next to the body. Sam looked at the bundle he sat next to, he could see a large pool of dried blood where the heart should be. He struggled to control his tears as he drew back the cloth to look into his brother's face slightly smiling face.

"Oh, Tyrell" he cried, throwing himself on top of his brother's body crying. Bee walked until he was in front of Barricade were he gently sat. Softly clicking he ran a finger over Sam, trying to calm him down, energon tears running down his face as well.

"Sam" whispered Barricade, making the young man raise his head to look at Barricade. "He asked me to tell you good-bye and that he loved you. He was sorry that he was leaving you for good this time" said Barricade shakily.

Sam looked down at his brother, his sadness replaced with a growing anger he turned to Barricade. "You were supposed to protect him, you're his guardian" he yelled as more tears streamed down his face.

Barricade flinched from the accusation, along with everybody else. Bee looked at Barricade and then down at Sam, he gently picked Sam up.

"Sam, stop it wasn't Barricade's fault."

Sam whipped to face Bee, "He was supposed to make sure nothing happened to him!"

Bee knew that his charge was hurting but he couldn't allow him to say such things. "And I was to make sure that nothing happened to you, but you died Sam."

"Yeah but it was my choice to run from the group, it was my fault…" Sam knew that this was what Bee was trying to get. No matter what the Autobots did, there was always a chance that they weren't always going to be there. Sam turned to face Barricade, his anger melting away. "I'm sorry Barricade."

Barricade nodded, not looking at Sam. "Your right, I should have been there. Should have made sure he was safe."

Optimus walked forward and laid a hand on Barricade's shoulder. "I have said the same thing a hundred times during this war Barricade. I know you don't want to hear this but you have to stop blaming yourself. Tyrell was a soldier and he wouldn't want you to blame yourself over his death."

Barricade looked at the Prime, "He told me not to blame myself. He was dying and he was thinking of me and everybody else."

Prime squeezed Cade's shoulder. "Tyrell was a kind and compassionate man, always putting others in front of himself whether they be human or Cybertronian. He brought life to everyone he meet, and loved everyone. We will all miss him."

0-0-

From his place beside the pool Tyrell smiled down at group he considered his family. He hoped that Barricade would listen to Prime and not blame himself. He gently turned from the pool as they headed back to camp. He didn't want to watch when the news was broken. He wished he could spare his parents. This would be the third time they would be told that he was dead. But this time it was true. He stood; Primus had disappeared a while ago leaving him alone.

He began to wander the forest trying to find a sense of peace.

-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p

Hope you enjoyed, this fic has only a few more chapters until it is done. Please Review!

I'm 18 today! June 22.


	14. Chapter 14

Tyrell didn't know how long he wandered the forest; time didn't seem to matter in the in-between place. The woods seemed to never end, no matter which direction that he wandered. Neither did the sun ever move in the sky as he walked, time did not seem to exist here only in the pool could he tell the passage.

He had been walking what he guessed would have been a day in the real world when Primus finally returned. He appeared out of nowhere, one minute Tyrell was staring at trees and next the god was in front of him.

"You have been wandering far my young friend" he observed.

Tyrell nodded as he kicked a small stone away from himself. "I didn't want to see what happened after everyone received the news."

"That is understandable, but you must wait to see what fate decides for you" said Primus lowering his hand to Tyrell. Which Tyrell reluctantly got on. Primus began to walk. "There is much to tell you Tyrell, ever since your great grandfather found Megatron, you have been destined to become part of this. The glasses were passed to you, and if Sam hadn't put them up for sale, you would have made it home and Mission City would have never happened. The Decepticons would have eventually found them, but Sam wouldn't have been a part of it. Though in all the paths that lead to different threads of the future I never foresaw that Barricade would switch sides to the Autobots. The future is never written in stone, not even I know what will happen for sure. But you were born to be part of this war Tyrell, and you never shrank from that fate."

Tyrell was silent letting this information sink in, "Did you tell Sam any of this when he came here to?" asked Tyrell as Primus walked towards the pool.

"Sam didn't come here when he died; he had to visit with the first of my creations, the Primes of Old who made the tomb with their bodies. The Primes cast a spell of sorts over the Matrix, only a leader could pick it up, Samuel has finally proven that he was a leader, and the Primes granted him the power to pick up the Matrix. If you had picked up the Matrix first back in the tomb it would have stayed whole. You have proven again and again how much of a leader you are."

"Do you think that would have changed anything?" asked Tyrell as they reached the pool.

Primus gave Tyrell a small smile as he sat him down. "No, I believe you would have given Sam the Matrix and stayed back to fight with Barricade anyway."

Tyrell couldn't help but agree with Primus as he turned his attention to the pool in front of him.

-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-ff-f-f—ff-f-

Will watched the row of coffins as they were wheeled past, saluting. They had lost a lot of good men in Egypt. His eyes wandered to the last coffin in line, his eyes prickling with tears. He had stumbled back as if physically pushed when Barricade had arrived in the village with the body of Tyrell, the baby of the squad, a little brother to most of the members of NEST. It was a blow to everyone, Judy and Ron taking it as hard as Barricade and Sam.

After many tears Judy and Ron decided to have a small memorial at Diego Garcia before it was flown back to Tranquility to be buried next to his Grandparents.

Everyone stopped moving when a heart wrenching cry was heard.

"Dad" cried Dials, running away from Elita, towards the row of coffins. No one moved to stop him as he flung himself on top of the last one, energon tears pouring out of his optics. Elita had just broken the news to the sparkling that Tyrell was dead. Many of the soldiers turned away and silently wipe away tears. Dials cries drew Barricade from the misery that he had lost himself in. He was the first one to move, walking towards the sparkling. As he drew closer Dials looked up at him.

"W-w-why Uncle C-cade" he cried looking up at Cade.

Cade didn't have the answer, he just gently leaned down and scooped the sparkling off the coffin and walked away, shushing him gently. It made Will want to go to his daughter and hug her as hard as he could. He gently whipped the tears that fell and headed towards the debriefing room. He only got halfway there before a door slammed and the person that Lennox least wanted to see stepped through it.

"Where is he?" demanded Galloway walking/running towards Lennox. His suit was dirty and ripped in places.

"Who?" asked Lennox as calmly as he could.

"Witwicky, Tyrell and his brother. I want them arrested immediately!"

Lennox clenched his jaw, he had enough of this man. His hand snaked out and grabbed Galloway by his lapels. "Major Lennox, unhand me!" Galloway cried as Lennox began to drag him towards the hangers. Lennox ignored him and continued to drag him until they were inside the building. Galloway's protests died in his throat as he saw what was sitting in the middle of the room. A single coffin draped with an American flag.

Lennox let go of Galloway's suit and turned to face the man. "Mr. Galloway here is Lieutenant Witwicky, do you still want to arrest him?" demanded Lennox in a pain filled voice.

Galloway looked at Lennox, and then back at the coffin, his face had paled. "How?" he whispered.

"Defending the world, he and his brother are the reason why we still have our sun. And if you try to arrest Sam, I will make sure that you live to regret it Mr. Galloway" quietly said Lennox.

Galloway slowly shook his head, eyes never leaving the coffin. "No Mr. Lennox, I will not pursue this any further. If you will excuse me" he said quietly, as he turned around and exited the hanger. Lennox sighed and placed a hand on top of the coffin before turning and leaving the coffin alone in the hanger.

-l-l-l-l-l-l

Barricade walked slowly away from the base into the countryside of the island, as Dials continued to cry in his arms. He finally stopped walking when he reached a spot that he had driven to with Tyrell many times. You could see the entire island from the point, it was beautiful any other day but today Barricade was blind to the beauty. He sat down gently and began to rub Dials back, trying to soothe the hysterical sparklings as he struggled to breathe as he cried. He began to hum a soft tune and gradually Dials calmed down.

"W-why Uncle Cade," he asked again.

Barricade stared at the ocean before answering. "It was just his time Dials, he didn't want to leave but it was Primus's will. We all have to go some time Dials."

"Why didn't you protect him!" demanded Dials angrily. Barricade felt like a knife had went through his heart at these angry words coming from Dials.

"I tried Dials, but sometimes a guardian isn't fast enough" said Barricade softly. "He wanted to know that he loved you with all his heart and that he will always be proud of you."

Dials sniffed loudly, and hiccupped and softly began to say one word over and over again. "Daddy"

Barricade didn't say anything but continued to comfort the sparkling until he fell into an exhausted sleep. He slowly made his way back to the base where he handed Dials to Arcee. Ignoring the worried looks that Bumblebee, Frenzy, and Ravage sent his way, he proceeded to lock himself into his room. Disregarding the flashing warnings to refuel, he laid down on his berth and stared up at the ceiling, images of the battle flashing before his optics, along with Tyrell's face.

With a sigh he reached into a subspace he hadn't opened in years. He pulled out a syringe, filled with a highly concentrated version of high grade that would knock him out within minutes. He didn't hesitate a bit as he drove the needle into his energon lines. He didn't want to remember the past 48 hours. The drug worked quickly and he was soon dead to the world.

-h—h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hh-h-h-h-

A few hours later the original Rangers that had fought the first Decepticon on earth, Lennox, Epps, Fig, and Burke all gathered around the coffin along with Graham, who had been a good friend to Tyrell. From his pocket Will drew a bottle of whiskey and 6 shot glasses. He carefully poured alcohol into each glass and passed them around setting the last one on top of Tyrell's coffin.

He took a deep breath and raised his glass in salute. "We are here to honor a soldier, a dear friend, and a brother to us all, Tyrell. I remember the first time I saw him, he had been assigned to my unit. A boy, fresh out of high school, but he learned quickly The war hardened him and turned him from a naïve boy into a man, a gentle man always ready to help his friends. This is the second time that I have said good-bye, but this time it is for real. Good-bye my dear friend, my comrade, my little brother. Salute" he said drinking his shot with the others before refilling it.

Epps went next. "Tyrell never let the world get him down, a smile was never far from his face and he was always able to bring a smile to mine. I will miss our basketball games, even though I schooled him every time, he never made it easy. Salute"

"He always laughed when Epps and I got in an argument over my speaking of Spanish, never getting mad when I started. I can remember when he asked me to teach him to speak it so we could ignore the rest of you. He was learning so quickly, we planned to show the rest of you soon. I will miss our conversations amigo. Salute" toasted Fig.

"He was the only one brave enough to accept my challenge to wrestle, and everyone was surprised when he beat me, including myself. Salute" said Burke quietly.

Graham went last, "Tyrell was one of the first people to welcome me to NEST. He showed me the ropes and introduced me to all the Autobots. He was an amazing young man, and I am sorry that he is gone. Salute."

Will poured one last round, and held it above the shot glass that was on top of the coffin. The others lifted there's and gently held them in a circle above the drink in a silent goodbye.

"We will never forget you little brother" whispered Lennox, "Farewell."

-p-p-p

Tyrell furiously wiped the tears that had been leaking from his eyes steadily from the past few hours. His heart had broken as he watched his son cry over his coffin. The blank expression on his guardian's face, until he heard the crying, Dials blaming Barricade, and Barricade using drugs to knock himself out. The hurt on all of the faces of his friends as they saluted to his memory. Whatever Primus saw happening he hoped it would happen soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Barricade woke up slowly, his head was pounding from the hang-over he had. He groaned loudly.

"So sleeping beauty is awake I see" boomed a voice to loud for Barricade's sensitive ears. He cracked open to see Bumblebee staring down at him, the used syringe in his hand. "Barricade what is this?" he demanded, but Barricade could tell from Bee's tone that he already knew.

Barricade looked at his best friend and then at the syringe. "Exactly what you think it is Bee."

Bee eyes grew angry. "Barricade how can you be so stupid, what are you thinking?-"

Barricade snapped and stood up and got in Bee's face, "I was thinking that my charge is dead because of me, I'm thinking that I didn't want to dream about him dying over and over again. I just didn't want to hear Dials tell me that it was my fault. I don't want to feel anything Bee! I want to feel numb, and that was the only thing that could give me that!" yelled Barricade, swaying on his feet. "You don't get to judge me Bee until you've been in my shoes. Sam might have died for a few minutes, but he came back and Tyrell didn't!"

Bee's anger dissolved, as he really looked at Barricade. Humans couldn't really tell, but Bee could see that Barricade had lost weight and sleep. He wondered when was the last time he had any energon and a real night's recharge.

"Barricade, when was the last time you had any energon?" Bee asked gently as he guided Cade to sit back on the berth.

Barricade paused and tried to think, he couldn't remember when. He looked at Bee dumbly, "I can't remember, but it doesn't matter I don't want any Bee" he said sitting down on his berth.

Bee sat down next to him, "Cade you got to eat something, you can't just starve yourself."

"I'm not Bee, I'm just not hungry."

Bee shook his head, "I'm not buying that Barricade, you got to eat something the memorial is in an hour." When Barricade didn't say anything Bee sighed and pulled out a cube from his subspace. "Come on Barricade just take a sip" begged Bee, holding the cube to Cade's lips.

Cade reluctantly allowed himself to drink some, little by little Bee managed to get Barricade to drink the whole cube. When it was finished Bee subspaced it before he spoke again.

"You are right Barricade, I have no room to judge what you did. I only felt the grief you are feeling for a few moments when Sam died. I can just tell you that I am here for you if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here. And I'm not going to tell Ratchet what I found here. Just please don't do it again Cade."

Cade looked at his oldest friend and nodded. "Alright Bee, I won't do them again, and if I ever want to talk I'll come to you."

Bee hugged his friend, "It will get better Cade, humans have a saying. Time heals all wounds, someday you will be able to move past all Tyrell's death and move on. Just remember you aren't alone. You have Dials, Frenzy, Ravage, Opitmus, Ratchet, even Ironhide."

Barricade's heart warmed just a tiny bit to know that he had a family that he could turn to.

"Thanks Bee," he said kindly, "Where's Sam?"

Bee glanced down at the floor. "He's saying good-by to Tyrell before the official ceremony."

p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p

Sam stood beside his brother's coffin. Today was the memorial service, and after that he was heading back to the States to bury his brother. His brother looked peaceful , it looked like he could just sit up and start talking.

Sam looked at his brother's peaceful face in the coffin. He was dressed in his dress uniform looking neat and tidy. He was saying a private good-bye before the memorial began, after the memorial he was to be flown back to Tranquility to be buried next to his grandparents. Bee had left him earlier to go see Barricade, who no one had seen in a while. Dials was with his parents, along with Frenzy and Ravage, who in such a short period of time had grown attached to his brother, and was helping to comfort the Witwicky's.

Optimus found Sam saying his last good-bye to Tyrell. In the past few days he hadn't found the time to talk to the youngest Witwicky, to tell him how sorry he was for all of this.

"I'm sorry if I am interrupting you Sam" said Optimus as he came to stand behind Sam.

Sam whipped away a few tears that had fallen from his eyes as he turned to look at Optimus. "No Optimus it's okay. Just saying my last good-byes."

"Sam I'm sorry that your family was brought into our war, I never meant for any of this to happen" said Optimus lowering himself onto the floor next to Sam.

Sam sighed, "It isn't your fault Optimus, the Primes of Old said that they have been watching me for a long time, this was just fate." Said Sam as he laid a hand over top of Tyrell's folded one.

"Nevertheless Sam I am still sorry for what this war has cost you" said Optimus laying a single digit on Sam's shoulder to comfort him. A shock ran through him into Sam, Sam watched as his hand began to glow. Before an explosion of light explode from where his hand meet Tyrell's.

The Autobots came running; the light was so bright even they couldn't see. Jolt could feel what was coming next. "Hit the deck" he yelled pulling the nearest Bot's closest to him down. They all did just in time as a wave of electricity shot out of the room overpowering everything in its way.

The bot's didn't rise from the ground until the light completely faded away. Ratchet was the first up, followed quickly by Ironhide, they slowly went into the building. Rushing forward when they saw Prime and Sam on their backs unconscious, Ratchet was at their sideand immediately turned on his scanners and quickly scanned the two finding nothing wrong, for a brief second his scanners landed on Ty's coffin which stopped him cold.

He moved from Optimus's side and walked to the coffin. He couldn't believe his optics or scans, Tyrell's heart was beating and he was breathing.

p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-

Optimus opened his optics to a forest, with a sense that humans called deja-vu.

"Welcome back my child," came a voice from behind him. Optimus turned to face the mech, it was Primus. Suddenly the memories from being dead came back to Optimus Prime.

"Am I dead again?" he asked hesitantly.

Primus began to chuckle. "No my son, it is just easier for me to contact you when you are recharging, or in this case fallen unconscious."

Optimus remember the explosion of light. "What happened, the last thing I remember is comforting Sam while he said good-bye to Tyrell."

Primus smiled, "You did what was needed to be done, when you touched Sam while he was touching Tyrell you completed a chain. The Matrix of Leadership connected with Sam's All-Spark energy and was able to give back Tyrell's life, through his half of the All Spark coming back to him. Sam was never meant to house all of the All-Spark, ever since Ty's half of energy entered him, it has wanted to go back to its vessel, but didn't have enough power by itself. It needed the Matrix to finally make the journey back."

Optimus nodded, "The extra energy has gone from Sam?"

"Yes" said Primus gravely, "If all of the All Spark energy had stayed with Sam for much longer it would have destroyed him. However, before I return you to your realm, I have good news. Optimus you are no longer the only Prime, you know have a new brother. Samuel, he has proven his worth and has channeled both the All Spark energy and the Matrix of Leadership and has earned the title of the first human Prime."

Optimus stared at Primus in shock, "Samuel a Prime?"

Primus nodded, "Yes, only a Prime can use the Matrix of Leadership, Sam has accessed its power's twice. Optimus, Megatron will never be your brother again, both of you have chosen your paths, you must accept this fact."

Optimus bowed his head, deep down in his spark he always had a hope that Megatron might someday return to the brother he once knew. But he knew that his dream was foolish, but he could never truly give it up. But like Primus said, he must finally accept the fact that Megatron would never be that same mech.

Optimus finally nodded, and then looked at Primus. "What about Tyrell?"

Primus smiled, "It is not in Tyrell's destiny to become a Prime. Though I am giving him a gift, and you will find out shortly what it is. But it is now time for you to go back, and this time you will remember everything that we have spoken about."

Optimus bowed to Primus, "Thank-you."

Primus put a hand on Optimus's shoulder, "Go in peace my child." The world flashed bright again and when Optimus opened his optics he was back on earth.

-=-=-p-pp-p-=-=-=-=-p-p-p=-=-=-=-=-

Hope you liked, sorry if I havent updated in a while. Got a job, started college, which means no time to do things I want to do. Please review! This is the next to last chapter.

P.S. Does anyone have any ideas what you want to happen in the third story. Besides how I deal with Ironhide dying, I'm totaly blank in what I want to do with the third movie. Also Carly will not be making an appearence in that story. I did not like her, since the first thing I saw of her in this movie was first her feet and then her butt. So Mikaela and Sam will defiantely be still together in this movie. So if you have any ideas please PM me, or leave it in a review. I'm also going to put up a poll later so please vote on it.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for taking so long to update, college and work is killing me, I barely have time to write. So this is the end of Sacrifice, hoped you enjoyed the story. Don't know when the third story will be written, still have a bit of writers block so any ideas will be appreciated.

p-p-p-p-p-p-ppppppppppp-p—p-p-ppppppppppp

Tyrell sighed, breathing in the cool ocean air, he could almost taste the salt on his lips. It had been a week since he had come back from the dead, so much had changed. The world now knew about the Cybertronians. Sam was now a human Prime and had brother bonds with Optimus and Bumblebee. He himself had brother bonds with Barricade, Frenzy, and Ravage and a Creator's bond with Dials. Yet he and Sam had no bond. He still couldn't help but remember the day he woke up.

A week before

Optimus moments after opening his optics, immediately searched his spark and found Sam, he could tell from the dampened feel to the bond that he still was unconscious. It was then that Optimus finally noticed where he was, he was in Ratchet's med-bay, with Ratchet staring down at him.

"Optimus what happened?" he demanded.

Optimus smiled up at him and sat up, "Sam and I completed a chain, and through the power of the Matrix of Leadership and the Allspark we brought Tyrell back."

Ratchet nodded, "That explains why he is back, but can you explain why both are showing signs of spark signatures, why there heart now appear to be half spark, half heart?" he demanded, bringing up a picture of the siblings hearts. The human tissue and spark was melded perfectly. "The two parts work perfectly together, and I have no idea how this will affect their future. How did this happen?"

Optimus turned solemn, "Primus has granted a large gift, Sam has become the first human Prime, and I know share a bond with him. Tyrell has also been granted bonds, but I am not aware of who with. Primus must have changed their hearts so that they can sustain a bond. It is best if this information isn't widely made known."

Ratchet looked offended at the last statement. "Of course, that would be a break of my patient's privacy. I had to lock the doors to the med-bay, everybody is trying to get in here, though I will have to let Judy Witwicky in here sooner or later before she breaks the door. Where she got the baseball bat I don't know. This will be the second time someone will tell her that her eldest son isn't dead."

Optimus chuckled at the last part. "I seem to recall her sending a bat to Tyrell after she was told of the Ironhide incident." As to emphasize Ratchet's point a loud clang echoed throughout the building. Optimus looked at the sizable dent in the metel before letting his optics wander to where the two brothers lay. Both were hooked up to a heart monitor, and an IV was hung next to Tyrell. He got up from the berth to stand next to them. "How much longer before they wake up?"

Ratchet turned and checked there vital sign, "I'd say soon, if I'm any judge."

His sentence was punctuated by a groan from Sam, "Did someone get number of that truck?" he mumbled.

Optimus let amusement filter through his bond to Sam, Sam set straight up as he felt the foreign feelings filter into his being. "What the heck is that?" he demanded looking at Ratchet.

Ratchet hummed, and started running scans over the teen, "Optimus will explain everything, but first, what is the last thing that you remember?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair, "I remember being in the hanger, saying my good-byes to Ty. And then Optimus came in and a really bright light and that's it." He looked up at Optimus, "What happened?"

Optimus lowered himself until he was eye to optic to him. "Sam, back in the hanger when I touched you on the shoulder, while you laid your hand over Tyrell's the Matrix of Leadership and the AllSpark energy inside you connected and with a push of power pushed the half of Allspark energy that originally was Tyrell's back into his body. It was enough energy to bring him back, which was Primus's plan all along. Primus has deemed you worthy to be the first Human Prime, and we know share a spark bond."

Sam's eyes went wide as he glanced around the med-bay, until his eyes fell on the body next to him. He gently slipped his feet from off the bed onto the cold table top and hesitantly made his way over. He didn't believe what his eyes were telling him. He cautiously laid a hand on his brother's chest, feeling the steady beating of his heart. "I can't believe this" he whispered.

"You better" came a raspy voice, the tone vibrating under Sam's hand. Tyrell had woken slowly, his mind struggling to catch up with all his memories. He remembered dying and being with Primus, watching his buddies say good-bye to him, and finally Optimus and Sam completing the chain that brought him back to life. At that moment he felt a hand rest on his chest and his brother's voice. "How many times do I have to tell you that giant Robots can't take me down?"

Sam felt a few tears run down his face, "Maybe one more time, the first two times haven't sunk in."

Ty laughed, "I won't try for a third, I promise." The brothers just smiled at each other, for a moment. Tyrell was the first to look away, looking at his chest. Someone, he assumed Ratchet had removed his dress coat and he was in wearing his white shirt. He gently pulled opened the gap in his shirt to look down at were the slab of wood had pierced his heart. There over his heart was a white scar the size of his hand, the edges were slightly raised. Sam looked with wide eyes at the scar, he had never seen were Tyrell had been wounded.

"My souvenir from this whole experience" murmured Tyrell, trying to sit up. Sam immediately moved to help his brother, despite Ratchet's noise of protest. He felt strange, feeling of being anxious and dread filled him along with hope he didn't know where it was coming from.

"There are many things that you gained from this experience besides that scar Tyrell" said Optimus. Tyrell looked up at Optimus.

"What else?"

Ratchet butted in first, "You're heart has changed, it is no longer purely a human organ, it is now half spark."

"We think it is to sustain the bonds you have been granted by Primus" continued Optimus.

Tyrell stared blankly at Optimus then turned inward focusing on his heart, much like when Soundwave had forced his way into his head. He found his heart beating a mixture of red and blue, and as he looked at it he noticed four threads stretching from his heart. He focused on one thread and pulled on it.

Barricade sitting outside the med bay with the rest of the Autobots , jerked upright as something foreign touched his spark, pulling. Bumblebee looked at his friend, but Cade didn't pay no mind to him. He tugged back at the foreign touch, an answering tug followed.

Tyrell was thrilled when he got an answering tug, and he responded in turn. He smiled, "I can feel them, I can communicate with them" he whispered.

"Who?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, I know that I have four bonds" whispered Tyrell standing up and looking at the door that separated them from everybody else. "I know that they are outside that door."

Ratchet chuckled, "Everybody is on the outside of that door."

Optimus nodded, "And it's time that I inform them that what has transpired." Optimus made his way over to the door and opened it. Everybody came to attention as the door opened, Judy stopped mid swing. Questions were shouted out from all directions. Optimus had to raise his hand to gain order.

"People, Autobots I know that you have questions. First Samuel and I are okay-"

"What was that blast of energy" demanded Sunstreaker angrily cutting off Optimus.

Optimus surprised everyone by smiling. "That was the will of Primus. The Matrix of Leadership and the All Spark connected to perform a miracle." They followed Optimus's optics and watched stunned as Sam walked out of the hanger supporting the very alive Tyrell. Everyone was eerily silent as they watched him walk closer.

Judy was the first one to make a sound, from her numb hands dropped the bat. She brought her hand to her mouth stifling a sob as she walked forward her other hand reaching for her son. Tyrell walked faster until she was standing in front of him. Judy reached out and hesitantly touched Tyrell's face as if assuring herself that he was real. Tyrell brought a hand to cover his mom's, tears running down his face. Judy smiled and drew Tyrell into a hug, sobbing on his shoulder, Ron came over quickly joined the hug drawing in Sam as well.

Dials climbed out of Elita's grasp and ran to his Dad, Tyrell broke from his mother long enough to lean down and wrap his son in his arms.

"Daddy" he cried into Tyrell's shoulder. "Don't ever leave me Daddy."

"I won't" whispered Tyrell, "I will never leave you."

Soon Tyrell was being hugged from all around from the Soldiers, he fellow Rangers, the bots in holoforms, Frenzy, and Ravage. It was almost ten minutes before he could breathe again.

Barricade was the only one who hung back, he couldn't believe his optics. It wasn't until Tyrell was standing in front of him did he move. Tyrell smiled up at Barricade, Cade hesitantly leaned down and held out his hand. Tyrell climbed in holding onto Cade's thumb. Barricade lifted him to eye level, taking in Tyrell from head to toe.

"You're alive" he whispered.

Tyrell nodded, before leaning over and hugging Barricade's face, "You blamed yourself, even though I told you not to" he whispered.

_I couldn't help not to _thought Barricade to himself.

_That does not justify that you did drugs Barricade _came back a voice that had Cade looking at Tyrell in wonder.

"I heard you" said Cade in wonder, Tyrell smiled.

_Primus granted me a gift when I came back. I have four bonds, one with you, Dials, and I'm pretty sure Ravage and Frenzy._

Meanwhile Sam had made a discovery, that he shared a bond with Bumblebee.

p-p-p-p-p-p-

Tyrell still couldn't believe that just a week ago that he was dead, he put his own hand to rest on his heart to feel the study thumping. He marveled at how he now had half a spark and he had bonds, one with Barricade, Ravage, Frenzy, and Dials. He felt like he was truly Dials father in every way a Cybertronian would be. And with his Allspark knowledge he could even speak to Dials in Cybertronian as well as understanding it. He felt so blessed, and Sam felt the same way.

Judy after getting over the shock of Tyrell coming back from the dead, and Sam being basically a leader of an alien race had welcomed the Cybertrons into her family. If robots could blush, Optimus would have as Judy welcomed him into the family. It hadn't been so bad for Barricade or Bee because Judy already adopted them into the family. Everybody was surprised how quickly Judy took to Ravage and Frenzy, especially Ravage since Judy was a dog person.

He took a death breath, turning his face to catching the last rays of sunlight, he was amazed no one was looking for him yet, it had almost been an hour. Almost on cue he felt a light touch from Barricade, and the unspoken question of where he was.

Tyrell focused in his mind on a picture of the place and sent it. It was still strange using the bonds. Though Ratchet assured him that with enough practice that it will become second nature to use them.

He felt Barricade drawing closer, it was time for supper.

p-p-p-p-p-p-p

That night Tyrell was sitting on his new brother's shoulder, holding his sleeping son on his lap, gazing up at the stars with Frenzy and Ravage curled around him sleeping. He wondered what the future would hold for him and his family. The world knew about the existence of the Autobots and Deceptions and already protests were happening all around the world, yelling that the alien invasion was finally here and how they were here to enslave the human race.

"Stop worrying" ordered Barricade gently, turning his head to look at Tyrell with a scowl on his face.

"How did you know that I was worrying?" asked Tyrell.

"I could feel it through the bond" said Barricade. Tyrell had forgotten for a moment that Barricade could now feel his emotions. "You need to stop. What happens, happens. You can't change it, I doubt even Primus has an idea what will happen."

Tyrell thought back to his time in the in-between place and how Primus said that the future was always changing and a few things were certain. "But everything is about to change it has already changed. The whole world knows you're out here now. What if they demand that you leave?"

Barricade shifted beneath him, "If they demand we leave and Optimus orders the Autobots to I leave, I will break away from the Autobots. Pit I'll say I was a Decepticon in hiding, then you, Dials, Frenzy, Ravage, and I will go on the run. Heck lets kidnap Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela, we could find some place isolated."

Tyrell smiled, "Might as well included Ironhide and Chromia in that plan, so they could bring Will, Sarah, and Annabelle."

Barricade returned the grin. "If we brought Lennox, then we would have to bring Epps, and if we brought Epps we would have to bring Jazz. If we brought Jazz then we would have to bring the Twins, and if we brought the Twins then we would have to bring Ratchet and Jolt. And we would have to bring the Leo and Miles which would mean taking the minor Twins. And since we're bringing Chromia then we would have to bring Elita and Arcee, and if we brought Elita we would have to bring Optimus. And of course since we have Epps and Lennox then we would have to bring Fig, Burke, and Graham, and of course your mom and dad would demand to come."

Tyrell laughed, "So basically the whole base would have to come?"

"Everyone except Galloway, him we could leave. We'll say he's an Autobot and have him deported off the planet. All the rest of us can become a different fraction, we could call ourselves Earthbots. And name Earth our home planet so we couldn't get basically deported from it."

They both grew quiet continuing to wait, their patience was rewarded as the first meteor streaked across the sky.

"Thought we'd find you guys out here" came a voice surprising the two, causing Frenzy and Ravage to wake with a jump. Barricade turned to see Bumblebee walking towards him with Sam and Mikaela on his shoulders. "Looks like we got out here just in time." As more meteorites began to burn through the sky.

"Yeah, and someone will be angry if he missed this" said Mikaela looking at Dials, he had been waiting for this shower for a month. Ty nodded and gently shook his son awake.

"Wake up Dials, it's starting"

Dials immediately woke and looked at the sky. "Wow it's so beautiful."

Ravage nodded "Earth has so many beautiful sights, I am glad that I am here to see this with my new family." Ravage nuzzled Dials in the stomach and squeezed his tail around Tyrell and Frenzy tighter, filling his bonds with love. Tyrell wrapped an arm around Ravage scratching his head and hugging Frenzy closer.

Sam hugged Mikaela closer to him as he felt the love in the air. He loved Mikaela more than anything in this world and was glad that they had said they loved you to each other. He knew that she was the one, and began planning on asking her a certain question. He looked over at his nephew, smiling at how he seem fascinated at the night sky. "Hey Dials did you know that the Autobots look like that when they first come to Earth?" asked Sam.

Dials had barely shook his head no in amazement before Ironhide's voice cut through the night. "I did not look like that" came Ironhide's voice as more Bots and human came out of the hangers to look at the shower.

Bumblebee chuckled, "Of course not, Hide was small and dainty, tooth fairy like when he fell through the sky."

Ironhide growled while everybody laughed. Soon everybody was staring up at the Heavens in silence. Tyrell tore his eyes off the sky to look at his family. Sam with Mikaela on Bee's shoulder with Optimus standing next to him with Elita. The Lennox's on Ironhides and Chromia's shoulders. Epps on Jazz and everybody else with their guardians.

Tyrell might not know what the world had in store for his family but for this moment he didn't worry because they were all together.

=[=[===[=[=[==00000000000000000000-

So I hoped you enjoyed my story, please review!


End file.
